


Cosas que hice contigo. 28 días con la OTP

by BlueDreamsSM



Series: Retos de la OTP [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, SouMako - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi, after college, post-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Distintos one shots SouMakos que cuentan una misma historia pero con saltos y reveses cronológicos de los acontecimientos.





	1. Primer Encuentro

¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que se vieron? Había sido todo tan paulatino, que apenas lo recordaba con precisión. De seguro fue durante una de las competiciones en la época de primaria. Con dos estilos distintos de nado, nunca se habían cruzado directamente ni competido al lado del otro. Pero sí le recordaba de que él había tenido competencias e incluso discusiones con su amigo de la infancia.

Luego, por casualidades de la vida, se habían vuelto a encontrar cuando ya eran más grandes. Dos adolescentes en 3er año de la preparatoria. Y todo había cambiado.

Nunca había sentido inclinación amorosa hacia alguna chica, y tampoco hacia algún chico, pero cuando lo vio a él, después de tantos años, no lo reconoció. La última vez que se habían visto, Sousuke era incluso más bajo que él, ahora, le sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros e incluso tenía más masa muscular que él.

Tragó saliva y se le acercó a hablar. Como capitán del equipo de natación debía mantener buenas relaciones con todos los miembros del otro equipo, además, Yamazaki era el mejor amigo de Rin. Aparte de los saludos correspondientes, no pudo mantener una conversación animada con él.

¿La razón? Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar como de costumbre, sus manos sudaban y tampoco podía mirarle a la cara, de lo contrario, quedaría atrapado en aquellas magníficas facciones que le estaban pidiendo a gritos ser talladas por sus dedos.

Agradeció en ese momento de que Rei y Nagisa le llamaran desde la piscina y tuviera que dejar a Yamazaki detrás, aunque eso no hizo que no le doliera dejar su compañía.

Aquel día, también fue la primera vez en la que Sousuke miró a otra persona que no fuera Rin.

Cómo de costumbre, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y mirado a todos los demás con gesto de aburrimiento, analizando al resto de sus compañeros y de los miembros del Instituto Iwatobi, que habían ido a una práctica en conjunto con ellos.

Su mirada se posó de inmediato en Nanase, realmente lo detestaba, y por varias razones que no quería volver a analizar. Además, era algo casi de presencia, en que ninguno de los dos podía estar en compañía del otro. Y ahí había ido Rin a saludarlo…

Desvió la mirada, hastiado de la imagen de esos dos saludándose. A un lado de Nanase estaba un chico rubio con mucha energía al parecer y que le hacía recordar de forma rápida a Momotaro, el rubio iba acompañado de otro chico alto, con lentes, pero que tenía cara de constante preocupación. Nada interesante; hasta que miró al otro lado. Y lo vio.

No recordaba su nombre, pero si su cara, aunque había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto. _“Makoto, hola.”_ Saludó Rin al castaño que llevaba una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con los mismos ángeles. Makoto, sí, recordaba que se tenía un nombre de chica. Era lindo y tierno.

Como si el castaño le estuviera leyendo la mente, le miró y ¡bam! Esa sonrisa fue dirigida directamente a él. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia. Hasta que sintió una presencia al lado suyo y escuchó su voz.

—Hola, tu debes ser Yamazaki-kun, ¿no es cierto? —Sousuke lo miró y no pudo contestarle nada, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, así que solo se limitó a asentir y observarlo—. Yo soy Tachibana Makoto, el capitán del club de Iwatobi. —Como Makoto vio que Sousuke no decía nada y quería seguir la conversación, siguió hablando. —Muchas gracias por tener esta práctica en conjunto con nosotros.

Por fin, el moreno pudo sobreponerse a la situación y encontró la voz que se le había escapado.

—No tienes que agradecerme a mí, es a Rin, él es el capitán —¿porqué estaba siendo tan rudo? Porque era un idiota, se respondió.

—Claro, pero a él ya le dije —respondió sin inmutarse por el tono grosero que le había dado, el castaño a su lado a pesar de hablarle, no le miraba y Sousuke se dio cuenta de que se retorcía las manos de forma nerviosa, ¿por qué sería? —. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que nos vimos. La verdad es que no recuerdo cuando fue.

Eso hizo que pestañara y le mirara de nuevo, pero de forma más concienzuda. ¿Así que él también lo recordaba? Ese torrente de pensamientos hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa y que sintiera un calor dentro de su pecho que creía que aparecía solo en los cuentos de hadas, o en las películas románticas que veía Gou, la hermana de Rin.

—Lo recuerdo —le respondió—, eras incluso más alto que yo.

La tez de Makoto se volvió un tono más cercano al rosa, como si se hubiera ruborizado y por la mente de Yamazaki pasó: _adorable._

—Bueno, al parecer la situación se revirtió —le contestó Tachibana, por fin subiendo la mirada y mirándole a los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle con algún comentario ingenioso, el chico de lentes y el más pequeño, le llamaron desde la piscina y Makoto fue hacia donde ellos estaban. Inconscientemente soltó un suspiro con todo el aire que había estado juntando durante aquella conversación.

Pero en el momento en que lo hizo, sintió como una mano pesada se colocaba en su hombro.

—Nunca pensé escucharte suspirar así, Sousuke, ¿pasó algo, con Makoto?

—Rin, creo que me enamoré.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién? —el tono de voz de su amigo se hizo más serio y bajo, y se colocó delante de él para mirarle a los ojos y así revelar si se estaba riendo de él o no, pero lo que pudo ver era completa seriedad en ellos, por lo que sus preguntas debían ser contestadas a como fuera lugar.

—De Tachibana Makoto.

Rin abrió la boca, como si fuera un tiburón diseccionado al sol, pero no dijo nada. La sorpresa se asomaba por sus ojos.

—¿De Makoto? —logró articular como si estuviera gritando, pero con un tono de voz que solo ellos dos podían escuchar.

—Sí, de él. Y te aseguro, qué él será mi novio. 


	2. Coqueteando

Sousuke había tenido la suerte de volver a ver a Makoto durante el festival cultural de su escuela. Ese día había tratado de acortar las distancias con él, y en cierto punto lo había logrado, ahora se llamaban por sus nombres y no por los apellidos. Un avance era un avance.

Cuando el juego había terminado y sus ropas se estaban secando con ayuda de la gran fogata, Sousuke se maldijo internamente por haberse sentado tan lejos del castaño, así le sería imposible hablar a solas, pero la fortuna en cierta forma estaba de su parte.

Detrás suyo, las ropas mojadas del castaño y de los demás; pensó en quedarse con la corbata de Makoto y después buscarle con la excusa de entregársela, pero creyó que eso sería muy patético. La hora pasó y ya era entrada la noche cuando los de Iwatobi se iban, sin tener él oportunidad de acercarse más hacia Tachibana.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Rin, este con tono burlesco le habló.

—Ohhh, veo que hiciste grandes avances con Makoto, Sousuke, al menos ya se hablan por el nombre.

—Un avance es un avance. Siento que no puedo ir de frente y directo con él, de lo contrario se asustaría.

—Oye, no creo que sea tan así —le contestó Rin mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio. —Es cierto que Makoto es alguien gentil y amable, pero te aseguro que también tiene su carácter. Y créeme que hay veces que da miedo.

—Claro, pero por mucho carácter que tenga, si de pronto me paro frente a él y le digo _, hola Makoto, sabes, creo que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿quieres que salgamos?_ No creo que resulte nada bueno de ahí.

—No así idiota, pero si te sientas a su lado y le hablas, te aseguro que te seguirá la conversación. Vamos, tienes que atreverte.

—Claro, claro, como si hubieses tantas oportunidades a partir de ahora…

—Eso es tu culpa, tu desperdiciaste todas las prácticas en conjunto, así que ahora tendrás que aguantarte.

El moreno murmuró algo que Matsuoka no pudo escuchar bien, pero le pareció distinguir un idiota entre medio de la frase. Agotados por el duro día que habían tenido, fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas. Al día siguiente, Sousuke despertó siendo agitado por Rin.

—Espero que sea de vida o muerte, o de lo contrario será muerte, pero la tuya —gruñó al despertar el moreno.

—Oh, ya estarás agradeciéndome esto, Sou. —El aludido terminó de desperezarse y se le quedó mirando aun con los ojos adormilados. —Gou me envió un mensaje diciendo que los chicos de Iwatobi iban a ir de compras al centro.

—Ya, ¿y? —Rin le pegó en el brazo— ¿por qué me pegas?

—Porque eres imbécil. Es tu oportunidad de toparte casualmente con Makoto fuera de prácticas.

La mirada del azabache se iluminó cuando comprendió la situación, un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero casi de inmediato su ceño se frunció.

—Pero hay un problema con eso, Rin.

—Siempre hay un problema contigo… ¿y ahora qué?

—Estarán los otros chicos, no podremos estar los dos solos.

—¿Es que acaso debo hacer todo yo? Mira, te acompañaré y al menos trataré de tener la atención de Haru, eso debería bastarte, ¿no crees?

—Rin, eres el mejor amigo.

.

.

—Haru, realmente no creo que sea necesario que te compres otro traje de baño, digo… —miró a los que su amigo estaba sosteniendo en cada mano—, no parecen ser muy diferentes a los otros.

—Makoto, esto es esencial y necesito concentración —le dijo con tono serio Haruka.

El castaño suspiró algo frustrado y se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el establecimiento fuera de la zona de cambio de ropa. Había accedido a acompañar a Haru a ir de compras -finalmente se había sumado todo el equipo- porque necesitaba sacar algo de su mente. Mejor dicho, a alguien.

Y es que, durante el juego con las pistolas de agua del día anterior, había tratado de cazar a Sousuke, pero estaba seguro que al final del día, el único cazado era él. A pesar de que no habían conversado mucho, atesoraba cada una de las palabras que le había dicho el moreno y cada mirada fugaz que le había obsequiado.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza. No podía estar sintiendo ni pensando en nada de eso. No ahora, ni en ese lugar, debía serenarse y olvidarse Yamazaki.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Makoto?

Levantó la vista y casi lanza un grito de sorpresa al verlo ahí parado frente a sí, al dueño de su incertidumbre. Con ropa casual se veía extremadamente guapo, y más aún si usaba esa sonrisa torcida como accesorio.

—Sou… Sousuke… —no pronunció otra palabra, pues sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo al verlo ahí.

—Sí, soy yo. —Frunció el ceño— Makoto, de verdad que te ves algo… extraño.

—Oh, no, no, no, es solo que… estoy un poco aburrido, Haru suele demorarse mucho para estas cosas.

No era una mentira del todo, sabía que cuando iba de compras con su amigo, podían pasar horas antes de que él se decidiera, aunque no se aburría por ello, siempre tenía algo que hacer o ver. Pero en este caso, no podía dejar de pensar. Tal vez… solo tal vez, si saciaba su curiosidad sobre el moreno, podría sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Sí estás tan aburrido, ¿por qué mejor no vas a dar una vuelta conmigo, Makoto?

—Ummm… —Justo todo lo que pensaba, lo exteriorizaba el otro— Estaría encantado… pero Haru…

—Oh, si es por Nana… Haru, está Rin conmigo, estoy seguro de que no le importará quedarse con él.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—¿No dijiste que estabas aburrido? Además, ¿debo tener más razones para disfrutar de la compañía de un chico guapo como tu?

Lo último hizo que Makoto se ruborizara y quisiera apartar la mirada, pero algo dentro suyo, esa pequeña voz en su cabeza, la que a veces tenía las más alocadas ideas que se escapaban del raciocino correcto, le susurró que existía la oportunidad de que Sousuke también estuviera interesado en él. ¿Por qué no escuchar esa voz?

Bueno, y aunque no estuviese interesado en él de forma romántica en ese preciso momento, no significaba que no lo pudiera estar más adelante. Sonriendo para sus adentros, Makoto pensó que trataría de conquistarlo ese día.

—Está bien, Sousuke-kun, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, a hablar y conocernos de mejor forma —mientras decía eso, le tendió la mano para que le ayudara a ponerse de pie y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, de esas que sabía que las chicas se derretían por verla.

El corazón de Yamazaki dio un vuelco en ese momento, no era posible que alguien fuera tan bello ni le provocara tales cosas, pero aprovecharía esta oportunidad costase lo que costase y haría que Makoto sintiera lo mismo que él. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y la sostuvo más del tiempo indicado, pudiendo ver un leve coloreo en las mejillas del otro.

Sousuke se encontró con Matsuoka y le dijo que andaría por ahí dando vueltas con el castaño, que cualquier cosa que necesitara urgente le podía contactar al móvil. Mentiras, si a Rin se le ocurría interrumpirlo en su cortejo, lo mataría.

Comenzaron a caminar por el centro, hablando en un principio de cosas triviales, pero a una cercanía corporal que pareciera que se estaban contando los secretos más grandes del universo. Y no faltó mucho tiempo para que ambos se relajaran en la compañía del otro y las risas empezaran a florecer en el ambiente. Al igual que otros sentimientos.

Sousuke le invitó a tomar helado y Makoto gustoso aceptó la oferta. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que disponía el local y Yamazaki apenas podía probar bocado de su postre debido a lo hipnotizado que estaba por ver al castaño devorar el suyo.

Makoto era plenamente consciente de las miradas cargadas de _algo_ que le dedicaba Yamazaki, como en aquel momento, en que solo miraba, mientras su propio helado se comenzaba a derretir. Ok, creía que ahora podía estar un poco más seguro de que si le causaba algo de interés al moreno, pero egoístamente no era suficiente. Quería que su mente estuviera llena de él, así como era su caso.

—Sousuke, ¿quieres probar de mi sabor de helado? —le preguntó inocentemente.

—Ah, no, gracias.

—Oh, es que como no dejabas de mirarme —le sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho de ver un leve sonrojo en la cara del moreno—. Por cierto, se va a derretir el tuyo.

Antes de que Sousuke pudiera decir o hacer nada, el castaño se inclinó por sobre la mesa y pasó su lengua por la parte del helado de chocolate que se estaba derritiendo, y en el momento en que lo hizo, miró directamente a los ojos a su acompañante, haciendo que este tragara saliva.

Yamazaki pensó que Rin tenía mucha razón al decirle que Tachibana no era tan dulce y angelical como él lo tenía en estima. Pero eso le facilitaba las cosas, podría decirle cosas y actuar de la manera en que realmente quería hacerlo sin temer que este saliera corriendo fácilmente.

—¿Y qué tal, Makoto? ¿Estaba bueno? —le preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo que creía.

—Bastante bueno —le contestó el otro— mientras volvía a saborear su helado de fresa.

Un poco de este le quedó en la curvatura del labio y el castaño pareció no percatarse, pues generalmente se limpiaba de inmediato, así que Sousuke aprovechó la oportunidad de imitar la acción de Tachibana al inclinarse por sobre la mesa, pero en vez de pasar la lengua por el helado del otro, fue su dedo el que se acercó a la comisura de la boca, retiró el helado ahí y se llevó aquella pequeña muestra hasta sus propios labios, para saborear el dulce sabor rosa de la fresa y de los labios de Makoto.

—Tienes razón, bastante bueno, Makoto.


	3. Adormilados

Apenas podía decir que había despertado, no podía abrir los ojos y sus sentidos apenas estaban empezando a funcionar y a ponerse en marcha para comenzar el día.  Si era sincero, quería quedarse ahí por siempre.

Tenía suerte de que era su día libre en el trabajo y que se había acordado de desactivar la alarma el día anterior, pero su maldito reloj biológico había hecho que su consciencia despertara antes de lo que él hubiera preferido. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir.

Imposible. Más teniendo la tentación durmiendo al lado suyo y con la respiración sobre la piel de su espalda. Sonrió para sus adentros y se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho para merecer a alguien como Makoto a su lado. Realmente era perfecto.

Se removió un poco, ya sus sentidos estaban más activados y era más consciente de su alrededor, como por ejemplo el suave ronquido que salía por la boca de su novio y que le causaba una ternura entrañable de tan solo escucharlo. Era como el ronroneo de un gato bebé, dulce y melódico. Jamás podría molestarle.

Perezoso, se dio la vuelta, tratando de no despertar a su chico. Se preocupó de tomar el brazo que descansaba encima de él y que en el momento de darse la vuelta volviera a quedar sobre su cintura, descansando.

La vista que tenía en esos momentos, para él era la mejor y más valiosa de todo el mundo. No la cambiaría por nada, era una de las cosas más valiosas para su corazón y sin ella no estaba seguro de siquiera respirar y vivir. Makoto se encontraba, ahora de frente a él, sus ojos cerrados con las pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus pómulos, sus labios entreabiertos y dejando escapar el sonido que parecía ronroneo, y una expresión de completo relajo.

Esa vista entibió su corazón... y algo más. 

La parte inferior de su cuerpo había ya despertado completamente y la tela de los pantalones holgados le estaba empezando a molestar y a estar tirante en esa zona. Por cosa de rutina, no solían hacerlo en la mañana pues a los dos les costaba despertar y levantarse, por lo que el despertar era colocado con el tiempo justo para levantarse, bañarse, desayunar y salir.

Pero en la noche era diferente. Apenas se veían en casa, se abalanzaban arriba del otro para disfrutar y gozar de sus cuerpos en una sinfonía cargada de amor, pasión y ternura. Luego comían algo, dependiendo de su humor y el nivel de cansancio en sus cuerpos es que alguno cocinaba o pedían comida a domicilio, para luego pasar un rato en conjunto, viendo una película, conversando de su día o simplemente abrazándose y tocándose, como dos adolescentes enamorados.

Y siempre, siempre, cuando se acostaban, se quedaban dormidos abrazados o tomados de la mano, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban. Si Sousuke lo pensaba de esa forma, era casi como que vivieran en el interior de un manga shôjo o shonen ai en su caso, y estuvieran viviendo luego del  _vivieron felices por siempre._

Y él no se quejaba. Por el contrario, se aseguraba de mantener esa relación igual, llena de pasión y amor y se preocupaba de sorprender a su castaño con pequeños detalles, que sabía que iba a adorar. Lo importante en la relación era no dejarla estar y no dejar que el fuego se apagara.

Por todo eso y más, era que casi no acostumbraban a hacer algo durante la mañana. Pero en días como esos, en que tenían todo el día libre por delante para ellos dos, podía empezar el día con una dosis de Makoto.

Se acercó un poco y depositó un suave beso en la punta de la nariz del castaño. Este solo la movió y siguió durmiendo. Sousuke sonrió y le dio otro beso en los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo la cálida respiración de su novio. Para esta ocasión, Makoto se removió un poco, pero seguía habitando la tierra de Morfeo.

Una idea atravesó la mente del moreno y una sonrisa cargada de maldad y malas intenciones asomó en su rostro. Con sumo cuidado, fue besando por escasos centímetros la piel de Tachibana y acomodando la colcha en su espalda, fue bajando por el torso descubierto.

Daba gracias a todos los dioses por aquello, de que el castaño tuviera la costumbre de dormir solo con ropa interior, sin importar el clima ni la estación del año. Así siempre podía tocarlo como gustase y la ropa no se interpondría en su camino.

Makoto, como si pudiera sentir en su semi consciencia que su cuerpo estaba siendo besado, fue acomodándose hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama y a completa disposición de Sousuke. Otro hábito que tenía y que al moreno le fascinaba, que se dejara querer y disfrutara plenamente de sus atenciones.

Cuando llegó a la zona del bóxer, pasó la lengua por sobre la erección matutina de su novio y volvió a sonreír de satisfacción al escucharlo removerse ante sus atenciones. Si continuaba, Makoto tendría una bonita manera de despertar.

Así que obviamente prosiguió. Aventurándose más, le bajó la ropa y lo dejó desnudo y a su completa merced. Se llevó el miembro de Tachibana a la boca y siguió otorgándole sexo oral. Disfrutaba del sabor del líquido pre seminal que salía por su orificio y la sensación de endurecimiento en su propia boca.

Cuando escuchó salir un gemido y unos dedos pasaron perezosos por su corto cabello, supo que lo había despertado. Se aventuró a mirar hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que Makoto apenas tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero que su boca estaba abierta a totalidad, soltando suaves suspiros y gemidos, lo más seguro era que siguiera adormilando y solo se dejara llevar por las sensaciones que le embriagaban el cuerpo y que él le estaba provocando.

Continuó con su labor y cuando las manos en su cabello se tensaron, al igual que los músculos de las piernas que le rodeaban por los costados, sumado al aumento del volumen de los jadeos, supo que sentiría el sabor de la liberación del castaño en su boca pronto. Y así fue, luego de unos segundos el líquido un poco amargo le inundó el interior y él lo saboreó a consciencia, moviendo su lengua y succionando hasta que el orgasmo de su novio hubo terminado.

Cuando finalizó su pequeña travesura, subió por el mismo camino por el cual había bajado, haciendo lo mismo, dar leves besos a cortos centímetros de la piel, hasta que por fin llegó al cuello del castaño y se detuvo a saborear la pulsación del latir de su corazón que se veía reflejado ahí, hasta que una mano se posó en su mejilla y le obligó a dejar de hacer aquello para centrarse en el rostro.

El beso que recibió estaba cargado de ternura, sueños, amor y también una pizca de deseo. Fue largo y lento, en el que no había prisa alguna para obtener nada, sino que simple goce del otro. Makoto probaba su propio sabor en el interior de la boca de Sousuke y lo saboreaba con la lengua, que no dejaba ningún lugar ni espacio de la boca del moreno sin recorrer. Sus lenguas se conocían tan bien que sabían bailar aquel vals de memoria y lo seguían disfrutando.

Finalmente, con un suspiro por parte de ambos, sus bocas se separaron y jamás habían sentido que les costaba más respirar que volver a besarse.

—Buenos días, dormilón.

—Buenos días, Sousuke —Makoto bostezó y se refregó un ojo con el costado de la mano.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Mmmm, sí, dormí bien, pero desperté mucho mejor.


	4. Cambio de ropa (entre ellos)

Su cuerpo se sentía sudoroso y la ropa que llevaba puesta se le pega al cuerpo. La repentina lluvia lo había pillado de improviso y no había estado preparado para ello, por el contrario, llevaba solo una camisa delgada y nada más, por lo que el agua y el frío lo más seguro era que harían que se resfriara.

Un primer estornudo le dijo que lo más probable es que eso fuera lo que pasaría y que debía buscar refugio en cuanto antes. Caminó sobándose los brazos para generar algo de calor, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, pero cuando suspiró resignado mientras se regañaba mentalmente, sintió un cálido y agradable peso por sobre sus hombros. Aquel perfume conocido le inundó las fosas nasales y miró entusiasmado a la persona que le había dejado caer el abrigo encima suyo.

—¡Sousuke! —se emocionó al verlo, pero luego frunció el ceño— ¿qué haces acá?

—Iba de camino al departamento cuando te vi en semejante estado, ¿acaso volviste a olvidar que hoy llovería?

El castaño miró hacia abajo en otra dirección, sabía que a veces podía ser un poco distraído, pero siempre se preocupaba por esas cosas, que Sousuke lo estuviera regañando por aquello, no era justo, era él quien siempre se preocupaba y tomaba el lugar de adulto responsable en la relación. Un descuido lo podía tener cualquiera. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz ronca de su novio volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

—Vamos, que estamos cerca y la gente nos está mirando.

—Sousuke, pero, te estás mojando —Makoto hizo ademán de sacarse la chaqueta que el moreno le había puesto encima y devolvérsela, pero la mirada gélida por parte de su novio le detuvo los movimientos a mitad de la acción.

—Ni se te ocurra sacártela, al menos podrás conservar un poco el calor en lo que llegamos hasta el departamento.

—Pero… tu ropa…

—Makoto, piensa que en estos momentos estás usando mi chaqueta y te ves encantador con ella, tanto que cuando lleguemos a casa te haré el amor apenas entremos, pero te quedarás con ella puesta.

El castaño se ruborizó de tal manera que tuvo que llevarse la mano a la cara para poder tapar parte del calor que sentía. Ciertamente que su cuerpo había elevado la temperatura desde que se había encontrado con su novio, pero con esas palabras, el calor se había acumulado en otras partes. Tragó saliva y asintió.

Durante el trayecto hacia su hogar, las gotas de lluvia se iban pegando al suéter de Sousuke y al igual que lo que había pasado antes con la camisa de Makoto, estas se pegaban a su piel, creando el efecto de una segunda capa totalmente ajustada. En unas cuantas ocasiones, Makoto tuvo que recordarse de mirarle a la cara y no perderse en ese torso que era su perdición. Tragó saliva y continuó con la conversación hasta que llegaron al condominio de edificios

La tensión sexual se podía palpar dentro del ascensor, y ambos chicos habían dejado de mirarse y de hablar, mientras iban sintiendo dentro suyo como la anticipación de las palabras dichas por el moreno iban tomando consistencia entre ellos. La llave se demoró más de lo necesario en girar en la cerradura, pero cuando por fin lograron entrar al recibidor y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, todo lo demás quedó fuera.

Las ropas mojadas, pesadas e innecesarias fueron quitadas de los cuerpos hambrientos de deseos y placer y fueron a parar al piso del recibidor. Entre tropezones, jadeos, besos ansiosos y manos inquietas, lograron llegar hasta la sala en donde presionado por Sousuke, Makoto se topó con el borde del sillón y cayó de espaldas en él, no sin llevarse al moreno consigo.

Risas inundaron el espacio, hasta que las bocas volvieron a callar el sonido y solo dejaban pasar por intervalos sonidos un poco más bajos y guturales, como gemidos que provenían de ambos, las lenguas danzaban en completa sincronía y las manos volvían a recorrer por milésima vez los lugares favoritos de cada uno. Para Makoto, era la espalda y la zona en dónde los omoplatos llegaban incluso a tocarse; para Sousuke, era el cuello y la cintura del castaño.

La impaciencia los estaba llevando al borde de la locura, ambos cuerpos estaban más que preparados para lo que vendría a continuación y así lo demostraban los miembros con rastros pre seminales que además se encontraban completamente erguidos y duros por los actos de sus dueños.

—Sousuke… —gimoteó Makoto cuando el moreno llevaba jugando un rato en su interior con un par de dedos, que se removían, expandían y reducían siendo apretados por los músculos circulares de la zona. Sousuke sabía que su novio le estaba rogando para que lo penetrara, y él mismo se encontraba impaciente por eso. Pero promesas eran promesas.

Con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro, se separó del castaño, le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras sacaba sus dedos de aquel lugar y se separó, causándole un enorme e inexplicable vacío a Makoto, quién quedó anonadado allí sobre la suave tela del sillón de tres cuerpos. Se enderezó para apoyarse por sobre los codos y ver que era lo que había pasado para que Yamazaki le dejara en pleno acto.

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, allí, desnudo, erguido, imponente y perfecto, Sousuke se acercaba a él con un brillo malicioso en su mirada y la chaqueta usada en la calle por sobre su brazo. Así que había sido eso…

—No creías que me había olvidado de esto, ¿o sí?

—Sousuke, tú haces que me olvide hasta de mi nombre, de todo excepto del tuyo —le sonrió e hizo que, con esas palabras, y la sonrisa, el moreno perdiera el control.

Tachibana dejó que el moreno le colocara la chaqueta que, a pesar de encontrarse un poco húmeda por fuera, seguía cálida por dentro. Lo importante ahí era que le quedaba unos cuantos centímetros más grande que las que usualmente usaba, y -para él- que olía a Sousuke, un afrodisiaco natural.

—¿Realmente quieres que lo hagamos mientras uso ropa tuya? —le preguntó algo tímido Makoto, mientras se cubría con una mano parte de su cara, para esconder, en vano, su sonrojo.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo de cualquier forma, a cada hora, de cada forma y para el resto de nuestros días, te amo, Makoto —le respondió Sousuke mientras se le quedaba mirando desde arriba—. Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, quiero hacértelo mientras llevas mi ropa, no sabes lo exquisito que te ves con ella puesta.

Tragando saliva, el castaño despejó su cara y abrió los brazos, dándole el espacio para un abrazo a Sousuke. Aquel gesto además de ser una invitación para el momento, era una abertura para su vida y para todas las próximas veces que vendrían.

Sus cuerpos se unieron y fundieron en uno solo durante algunas horas, en las cuales apenas tomaban respiros para recuperar el aliento o porque hacerlo por sobre el sillón era un tanto incómodo y requerían más esfuerzo para mantenerse sobre el mueble y no caer al suelo en pleno acto sexual.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, como era costumbre, Sousuke se quedó dormido por sobre el pecho de Makoto y con uno de sus brazos pasados por encima de la cintura del castaño. Este con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello y de pensar en lo feliz que era con él. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

La verdad era que lo más lógico que podían hacer en esos momentos era tomar una ducha caliente, quitarse el frío de la lluvia sobre sus cuerpos y acostarse a dormir o a quedar acurrucados con el otro en la cama, así que amablemente despertó a Yamazaki y le planteó aquella idea.

Por supuesto que el moreno estuvo de acuerdo y tuvieron otra ronda de sexo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, y solo para ese entonces quedaron completamente agotados. Sousuke se tiró de cara en mitad de la cama y Makoto riendo fue a sacar ropa para poder dormir, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, le pasó una de sus propias camisetas -un tanto ajustadas- a su novio.

Este tan cansado y adormilado se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta y trató de colocársela mientras que Makoto aguantaba las ganas incontrolables de reírse. Cuando Sousuke estuvo un poco más consciente y despierto, pudo escuchar la carcajada que el castaño ya no podía refrenar por más tiempo y solo ahí se dio cuenta que la camiseta que llevaba apenas le quedaba.

Parecía que las costuras iban a explotar, y agradeció que no tuviera botones, de lo contrario hubieran salido disparados y probablemente hubiesen dañado a alguien por la fuerza de la proyección.

—¿Pero, qué…? —se miró confundido, pensando en que quizás había subido algo de peso.

—Lo siento, Sousuke, pero es que, ya que a ti te excitó tanto que yo usara tu ropa, quería ver que pasaba si eras tu quien ocupaba la mía, pero…. Creo que prefiero seguir siendo yo el que ocupe la tuya y tú no la mía —otra carcajada que hizo que el castaño se sostuviera el estómago con ambas manos.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una idea mejor, ninguno ocupará la ropa del otro, ni la propia. Andemos desnudos por el departamento, ¿qué tal?

—Te propongo que estemos desnudos dentro de la cama —Makoto le propuso mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se había escapado por la risa.

—¡Hecho!

 


	5. Acurrucarse

—Sousuke…. —se quejó Makoto mientras aferraba con fuerza la manta que cubría su espalda y parte de sus brazos.

—Ya veo —se escuchó la voz proveniente de la cocina.

—Tengo frío —volvió a quejarse el castaño mientras doblaba las piernas hacia su pecho encima de la cama.

—Te preparé chocolate caliente, para que puedas entrar un poco en calor, Makoto.

—Gracias, Sou —cogió la taza con ambas manos y feliz sopló el vaho que salía del líquido caliente.

El moreno se sentó a su lado y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa auxiliar al lado de la cama, y recostarse al lado de su novio, quien inmediatamente cambió la posición de su cuerpo para estar cerca suyo y poder tocarlo.

Aquel día estaban destinados a estar encerrados en su departamento, después de mucho tiempo sus días libres habían coincidido, pero afuera había un huracán azotando la ciudad por lo que la lluvia y los fuertes vientos hacían imposible que salieran a dar alguna vuelta o un paseo casual por el parque del vecindario. Y como si eso no fuera poco, el sistema de calefacción del edificio se había dañado, por lo que tenían que abrigarse y generar calor por su propia cuenta.

Sousuke no tenía problemas con ello, nunca se había molestado por pasar frío o tener las manos heladas, pero Makoto era un chico que adoraba el verano y el calor, por lo que, durante aquellas épocas de invierno, sufría. Se encontraba con un pantalón de franela, una camiseta de manga larga, un polerón y dos frazadas colocadas por sobre la espalda; sin contar que además se hallaba metido dentro de la ropa de cama y seguía tiritando de frío.

—Vamos Makoto, no es para tanto —le dijo Sousuke quien seguía estando con el mismo pijama que de costumbre y lo abrazaba para poner su cara en el cuello del castaño—. Deberíamos ver una película, así te distraes un poco de todo esto, ¿te parece?

Tachibana asintió y comenzaron a ver una película que estaban pasando por la televisión, la trama no era muy buena y los actores sobreactuaban ciertos diálogos, por lo que, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Sousuke lo único que quería era cambiarla. Cuando hizo el amago de tomar el control remoto y cambiar de canal, escuchó el suave ronquido de Makoto sobre su hombro. Miró hacia abajo y ahí lo vio dormido placenteramente.

Sonrió para sí y se encargó de recostarlo de mejor manera sobre la cama, para así evitar posibles lesiones o que simplemente durmiera mal. Makoto se veía como un ángel dormido y Sousuke olvidó completamente la película de mala calidad que estaba sintonizada y se concentró en el ser que tenía a su lado. Decidió -luego de un bostezo- que tal vez no era mala idea imitar la acción de Makoto y dormir un momento.

Se acostó y se acurrucó a su lado, pasando todas sus extremidades por el cuerpo de Tachibana, casi como si fuera un pulpo o un perezoso que se sujeta de alguna presa o de una rama, respectivamente. Como si inconscientemente el castaño le reconociera, su cuerpo se pegó más al de él y buscó acomodarse más, hasta que la cara de él estuvo completamente pegada al pecho de Sousuke y este se preguntaba si su novio era capaz de respirar o no.

Acurrucados de esa forma, bajo el abrigo de la ropa de cama, en el calor generado por sus cuerpos, con el audio de una mala película de fondo, y el temporal que se veía por fuera de las ventanas, se creó su pequeño pero acogedor nido de amor, en el que solo existían ellos dos.

El moreno no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero cuando fue recobrando su estado de consciencia, una gentil mano le acariciaba los cabellos de la parte de atrás de la nuca y jugueteaban con el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro. Sonrió aun adormilado y escuchó una dulce risa.

—Sou, ya sé que acabas de despertar, lo noté en tu respiración.

—No es cierto, todavía estoy durmiendo, de lo contrario una criatura tan hermosa no estaría a mi lado.

—Exageras, como siempre —le contestó Makoto, pero siguió acariciándolo por unos momentos más, hasta que volvió a hablar—. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en cuanto me desperté y sentí lo acurrucados que estábamos… no es tan malo esto, de no tener calefacción. Hace que busquemos el calor del otro y me es tan grato tenerte entre mis brazos así, o que tu me sostengas de la misma forma…

—Mako, si sigues hablando así, una parte va a recibir más calor que las demás…

—¡Sousuke! Te estoy diciendo que disfruto estar así, sin más y tu me sales con que quieres hacerlo.

—¿Acaso tu no quieres hacerlo?

—No he dicho eso… —Sousuke pudo sentir como se avergonzaba su novio y sonrió.

—Está bien, está bien, solo por ahora te dejaré en paz, pero luego me lo cobraré más tarde.

—Claro, lo que tu quieras —le contestó casi en torno de burla Makoto.

Pero ambos se quedaron en la misma posición en la que estaban, Sousuke disfrutando cada caricia, cariño y gesto que el castaño le estaba haciendo y Makoto disfrutaba ver al moreno entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de plena felicidad y ternura en sus gestos, además de que sabía que solo él en esos momentos era capaz de ver aquel lado de Yamazaki. Todos tenían una opinión sobre él como alguien con una personalidad estoica, seria e incluso algo gruñona, y si bien era cierto, aquello era solo para personas que no estaban dentro de su círculo cercano. Y luego estaba él, quien como su novio era capaz de ver todas las facetas del moreno, incluso las que no mostraba a nadie, como en ese momento que parecía un gatito a punto de ronronear.

Claro que nunca le diría aquello, ya que el orgullo de su tiburón ballena se rompería por completo. Así que era feliz con tener ese pensamiento solo para él.

Cuando la respiración de Sousuke volvió a relajarse y su expresión volvió a la completa tranquilidad, Makoto supo que se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Con un bostezo, apagó el televisor y la luz de la habitación, para caer en los brazos de Morfeo acompañado de su novio entre los brazos.


	6. Nerviosos

Tenía el número del teléfono de Yamazaki, después de haberse encontrado con él en el centro comercial y de ir a conversar y tomar una porción de helados juntos, en la que él, descaradamente le había coqueteado al moreno -o al menos así lo sentía Makoto-, el nadador de Samezuka le había pedido intercambiar números para poder ponerse en contacto con él.

Ahora allí acostado en su cama en su habitación, mientras miraba el techo y con el aparato en la mano, se moría de ganas de escribirle, pero ¿con qué excusa? No era como que ellos tuviesen muchas cosas en común, solo eran amigos de Rin y se encontraban de vez en cuando en competencias deportivas, lo cual era lógico. Pero es que en esos momentos se moría por hablar con él. ¡Y eso que se habían visto hacia un par de horas!

Hundió su cara en la almohada y trató de controlarse, la verdad era que toda esa situación lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, quisiera o no pensar en eso. Decidió que iría a tomar un baño para tranquilizar sus nervios y que luego de eso leería algún libro hasta quedarse dormido. Era un excelente plan que no tenía porque no dar resultados.

Mientras tomaba el baño, su mente volvió a pensar en Yamazaki y en aquellos ojos que parecían hipnotizarlo, en aquella sonrisa seductora y en lo cómodo que se sentía a su lado. Pensó en si realmente le gustaba o no el moreno, y no hablaba de como persona o amigo, sino que en una forma romántica. Y llegó a la conclusión de que sí. Debía aceptar aquella posibilidad. Con eso rondando por su mente, pensó en la escasa posibilidad de que fuera correspondido y en lo maravilloso que sería aquello.

Aunque, los dos eran hombres y en una sociedad conservadora y estructurada como la japonesa, aunque vivieran en pleno siglo XIX, no era todavía bien visto, por lo que eso podía suponerle muchos problemas a ambos, a pesar de que él sabía que podía contar con su familia y su grupo de amigos para ello. Pero pensar en las cosas que la sociedad podía decirle, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y que los nervios volvieran a aparecer.

Suspirando, salió de la ducha y creyó que no servía de nada que pensara en todo ello, pues si él apenas pensaba en Yamazaki de una forma romántica en ese entonces, no significaba que el otro lo hiciera también. Ya en su habitación, por costumbre tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches a Haruka, como era de costumbre en él -a pesar de que escasamente recibía respuestas- y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

En la pantalla del móvil había un nuevo mensaje que no provenía de ninguno de sus amigos de Iwatobi, sino que era del nadador estilo mariposa de Samezuka. Makoto tragó saliva y contó hasta 10 para tranquilizarse y abrir el contenido del mensaje.

_“Buenas noches Makoto, intercambiamos números hoy en la tarde. Espero que no te hayas ya olvidado de mí. Sousuke”_

¿Olvidarse de él? ¿Cómo? Si era imposible y su problema era que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Rio nervioso y tonto por el mensaje, que si bien no decía nada espectacular o que justificara el calor en sus mejillas, le era significativo, quería decir que Yamazaki había pensado en él de igual forma.

El moreno se hallaba tendido en su cama como siempre, escuchando música y con un brazo sobre su cara mientras Rin hacia su tarea. La razón de su propio ostracismo era que Matsuoka no había dejado de molestarlo desde que habían llegado a la residencia. Conversando con Makoto, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y fue su amigo quien le envió un mensaje recordándole la hora y de que los chicos del otro instituto ya se iban, por lo que tenía que devolver a Makoto a su manada.

Aun así, había conseguido el número del castaño, y tontamente -junto con sudor en sus manos- le había mandado un mensaje que no requería de ninguna respuesta, pero aun así se quedó minutos mirando con cara de bobo a que su celular vibrara con un texto de Makoto. A esas alturas ya se había dado por vencido cuando sintió vibrar algo en su bolsillo.

Distraído sacó el móvil, y sonrió. Hasta Rin que se encontraba de espaldas a él sintió el cambio de ambiente en la habitación y volteó a verlo, revolviéndose el cabello y con una expresión entre felicidad y estupidez instalada en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y siguió traduciendo unas cosas en inglés, pensando en que él jamás se enamoraría si eso significaba tener una cara como la de Sousuke en esos momentos y ponerse nervioso por cualquier acto proveniente de la otra persona.

_“Claro que no, Sousuke. Lamento no haber contestado de inmediato, pero estaba tomando una ducha, ¿llegaron bien con Rin a Samezuka?_

Ok, no podía decir que era una gran carta de amor, pero al menos Sousuke agradecía la respuesta y que le hiciera una pregunta para contestar, aunque en ella agregara a colmillitos. Se revolvió en cabello pensando en una contestación capaz de generar más charla y que sacara a Rin de la ecuación. Sabía que no podía decir nada aun para no asustar a Makoto, pero es que desde ya que quería conquistarlo.

_“Sí, llegamos bien, ¿y tú? Por cierto, no me digas que eres de los que se acuesta temprano a dormir, que siento que eres el único con el que puedo hablar tan de noche y me ofrecerá una respuesta inteligente.”_

¿Qué era el único con el que podía hablar de noche? ¿Acaso no estaba Rin ahí con él en la habitación? Ah, claro, una respuesta inteligente, eso lo explicaba. Volvió a reírse nervioso porque el moreno lo tuviera en cuenta, así que ya con los nervios un poco aplacados, Makoto le volvió a escribir de vuelta.

_“Si Rin se entera de que no lo consideras inteligente, se enojara. Y lamento decepcionarte, pero si soy de los que se duerme temprano, aunque si me quedo conversando contigo, lo más seguro es que madrugue.”_

Envió la respuesta y el castaño volvió a enterrar su cara contra la almohada, lo que le había dicho no era correcto, era cierto que él se quedaba dormido temprano, pero también era cierto que quería seguir hablando con él, aunque fuera por cosas completamente banales.

A la siguiente vibración, rodó por la cama, como una chica adolescente enamorada y trató de serenarse. Si Sousuke seguía contestando sus mensajes, efectivamente no podría dormir, pero por la emoción. Con cada nueva vibración de su celular, su corazón se saltaba un latido y el estómago subía un centímetro, pero nada de eso importaba.

Aquella sensación de estar nervioso era distinta a la que solía tener en una competencia, en dónde sabía que tenía que dar su todo por el todo, de lo contrario no conseguiría ninguna recompensa, en cambio con esto, era la especie de nervios de ir caminando a ciegas en un pasillo oscuro, en donde no sabías si ibas caminando hacia la luz y un jardín bonito, o hacia un acantilado que podría llevarte hacia la destrucción y posterior muerte. Además de que ahora ya no dependía completamente de él, había otra parte involucrada y en eso no podía interferir.

Sousuke por otro lado, se sentía de igual forma, pero sentía que aquellos nervios eran como la ansiedad positiva que se tiene al ver una película de terror, que aunque sepas que en ese momento pasará algo que te hará saltar y gritar, lo estás esperando de todas formas, porque por muy terrorífico que sea, no podrá lastimarte.

Y al contrario de Makoto, Sousuke tenía la certeza que al terminar ese recorrido en completa oscuridad, encontraría un jardín soleado en donde lo estaría esperando Makoto con una sonrisa.


	7. Beso en la frente

No podía creer lo nervioso que estaba al respecto de todo aquello. Los días habían pasado y el contacto con Yamazaki no se había detenido, por el contrario, si antes hablaban de cosas irrelevantes y creían que les faltaban temas de conversación, pues a medida que los días pasaron, las conversaciones se hicieron un poco más profundas, aunque seguían hablando de cosas cotidianas y habían descubierto varias cosas en común entre ellos.

Y después de todo, de mucha plática y planes, decidieron salir. Los dos solos. Era la gran diferencia con sus encuentros anteriores en dónde siempre estaban los demás miembros de los equipos. ¡Era como una cita! Pero no, no podía emocionarse por algo así, aunque se había arreglado más de lo habitual para aquel encuentro.

Había llegado casi media hora antes al lugar del encuentro debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Yamazaki llegó menos de 5 minutos después de él.

—¡Makoto! —le saludó el moreno— ¿he llegado tarde?

—Oh no, para nada, yo llegué un poco temprano, aunque al parecer los dos llegamos casi 20 minutos antes de lo planeado.

—¿Llegué antes? —Sousuke miró el reloj y suspiró aliviado—. Por fin.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sousuke? —Makoto estaba un poco intrigado ante ese comentario, ya que si no había llegado temprano a propósito, entonces ¿por qué?

—Oh Makoto, pues… —el moreno se llevó una mano a su nuca y se veía un poco incómodo— Verás… tengo mala orientación y suelo perderme a veces.

Tachibana recordaba de que alguna vez había escuchado un comentario así por parte de Rin, y algo le había comentado Sousuke en alguna conversación, pero no entendía porqué el moreno se veía tan acomplejado por algo así. A cualquiera podía pasarle de vez en cuando. Así que con una sonrisa en su rostro y tratando de animar al otro, se acercó y poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la frente.

El segundo después de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de lo hecho. La vergüenza lo inundó y retrocedió de un movimiento, poniéndose a una distancia segura. Su cara ardía y la mente no dejaba de regañarlo por la estupidez que había cometido. Lo había visto tan mal, que su instinto como hermano mayor había salido a flote y trató de consolarlo como lo hacía con sus hermanos, pero nunca pensó en las posibles consecuencias de eso.

Abría y cerraba su boca como un pez fuera del agua, buscando las palabras para disculparse, pues por la cara de sorprendido de Sousuke, tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que acababa de arruinar esa oportunidad única de salir con el moreno. Pero cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar y deshacerse en disculpas, pasó algo que no creó posible.

Sousuke sonrió plenamente y le quitó importancia al asunto, parecía mucho más relajado y animado que antes, ahora otra aura le rodeaba y no dejó que Tachibana se disculpara. Le dijo que era mejor comenzar a caminar, que con mayor razón debían aprovechar el tiempo estando juntos.

Y así comenzó su cita.

Principalmente caminaron por el borde costero, pasearon por algunas ferias con artesanías y golosinas, y cada vez que Makoto se quedaba observando fijamente algo, Sousuke se lo compraba, hasta que el estómago del castaño se encontró repleto y este tuvo que empezar a rechazar los obsequios de comida.

Pero no pudo decir que no a un llavero con forma de orca, el moreno se lo compró argumentando que su estilo de nadar, tan animado, potente e incluso violento le recordaba a esa especie, que a pesar de todo, era hermosa; haciendo que Makoto se sonrojara completamente, más por lo de hermoso que por haber sido comparado con esa ballena. Por su parte, en el puesto siguiente, el castaño encontró un llavero similar, pero con forma de tiburón ballena y de igual manera lo compró como obsequio para su acompañante. En este caso, tuvo que explicarle que más que nada era por el color del animal que le recordaba al que Sousuke tenía en sus ojos, además de que a pesar de tener el nombre de tiburón ballena, y provocar miedo por su tamaño, en realidad tenía más de ballena amistosa que de tiburón peligroso. Luego de haber soltado eso, pensó que podía ofender a Yamazaki, pero cuando este trató de disimular su risa, supo que no, que su comentario había sido acertado.

Cuando la tarde ya estaba llegando, decidieron disfrutar del ocaso sentados en la playa, así podían ver los colores cálidos del momento a la vez que escuchaban el suave murmullo de las olas al reventar en la arena y en algunas rocas más allá. En medio de todo aquello, Makoto le confesó su miedo al agua, la razón y cómo le hacía sentir. Era la segunda vez que le contaba todo eso a alguien, pues a Rei y a Nagisa les había tenido que decir luego de la experiencia en las islas, Rin y Haruka se habían enterado por sus propios medios.

A Sousuke aquella confesión le ablandó el corazón, sabía que Makoto tenía un lado dulce, amable y tierno, pero que enfrentara sus miedos día a día, por y para ver feliz a sus amigos, realmente le demostraba tener una gran fortaleza interior, que no cualquiera tenía. Como el castaño se veía algo deprimido, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a modo de consuelo, y aprovechó de acercar sus cuerpos para terminar de ver el atardecer en completo silencio.

Cuando Makoto lo fue a dejar a la estación, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, realmente habían pasado una agradable tarde que estaban ansiosos por repetir una vez más. Infinitas veces más. Cuando llegó el tren, Sousuke se agachó un poco y depositó un beso en la frente de Makoto, así como este había hecho con anterioridad. Pero a diferencia de este, se quedó más tiempo del socialmente aceptado.

Era la primera vez que sus labios tocaban la piel suave y clara del castaño y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado besar sus labios, su frente le otorgaba un placer que no pensó que era posible. Tal vez era ir demasiado pronto, tal vez no era correcto hacerlo delante de toda la gente en la estación, tal vez muchas cosas que en ese momento no le importaban. Lo rescatable del día era que ambos habían posado sus labios en la piel del otro, por distintos motivos y situaciones, pero lo habían hecho y eso era importante.

—Nos vemos, Makoto.

—Nos vemos, Sousuke.


	8. Rutinas mañaneras

Realmente Sousuke no podía siquiera comenzar a explicar cuanto odiaba a ese maldito despertador. Todos los días sonaba sin falta a la misma hora a las 6:06 am, iniciando el día para él y para su novio. Ambos despertaban a la misma hora a pesar de que salían a trabajar a distintos horarios, y eso era porque debido a sus apretados horarios laborales, aprovechaban cada minuto disponible para estar juntos.

Casi por acuerdo tácito, el despertador estaba en el lado de la cama que ocupaba Tachibana, porque la vez que lo habían colocado al lado de Sousuke, este lo tomó y lo lanzó al otro lado de la pared y lo había estropeado. El problema era que el castaño seguía durmiendo a pesar de que el aparato sonara a su lado y el ruido hacía que Yamazaki despertara de mal humor.

Ya despierto y con un suspiro, Sousuke se acercó a Makoto y lo movió por el hombro.

—Mako, Makoto… despierta, el jodido despertador…

Pero solo escuchó un ronquido por parte de su pareja, quien se volvió a acomodar para estar más cerca suyo. Y como todas las mañanas, Sousuke trató de pasar por arriba del cuerpo del castaño y apagar la alarma, para fallar garrafalmente al ser atrapado por los brazos del más bajo, quien siempre le sonreía perezosamente a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó a medio bostezo.

—A tirar esa jodida cosa por la ventana, a secuestrarte por todo el día y hacerte mio de mil maneras posibles.

—Suena tentador —lo abrazó más fuerte Makoto a la vez que le pasaba una pierna por sobre su cintura para atraerlo hacia su cadera—, pero creo que debo rechazar aquella oferta, ya sabes, debo hacerme de rogar de vez en cuando, Sousuke.

El moreno bajó lo suficiente apoyándose en sus codos hasta poder posar sus labios en los de su pareja y empezar el día con una probada de su sabor. Sus caderas hicieron contacto, haciendo notar al otro la creciente y dura erección que cada uno tenía y que se expresaba mediante sobajeos, caricias fugaces y uno que otro gemido que se escapaba de los labios de uno y luego el otro.

—A mi… no me molesta que… que siempre estés disponible… para mi… solo para mi —Yamazaki le mordía el cuello y parte del hombro por cada dos palabras que decía, sintiendo la risa de Makoto resonar por la habitación.

—Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti, cuando, dónde y cómo quieras, Sousuke.

—Te amo, ¿ya te he dicho eso? —se incorporó el moreno para mirarle a los ojos.

—Hoy día no, pero lo sé. —Makoto le dio un beso suave y casto en los labios y comenzó a golpearle por los bíceps. —Vamos, que es hora de que nos levantemos.

En algún momento de todo aquello, el chico de ojos verdes había estirado un brazo y apagado el insistente ruido que momentos antes había estado irritando a Sousuke. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la hora de su despertar, pero ambos sabían que podían disfrutar un poco más de la compañía del otro.

—¿Un baño? —le preguntó Sousuke.

—Me leíste la mente.

Entre besos, abrazos y jugueteos, arrastraron sus cuerpos hasta el baño del dormitorio, dejando un rastro de la escasa ropa que usaban para dormir, desde su cama hasta la ducha. Allí entraron metidos en un profundo beso, pero sin perder en cuenta la realidad en la que se encontraban. Dieron el agua de la ducha y entre risas se echaban mutuamente los productos necesarios como shampoo en el cabello y jabón en el cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, ambos sabían que por el factor tiempo, no podían hacerlo de la manera en que querían, por lo que prácticamente se habían acostumbrado a darse placer de la forma más rápida y efectiva posible, ya en lo noche solucionaban el otro aspecto. Y en ese momento, las manos de Makoto aprovechaban de utilizar el efecto jabonoso y de darle placer al miembro de Sousuke mientras este estaba lavando su cabello. El castaño supo en el momento en que su novio se había ido porque tiró de sus cabellos más fuerte de lo habitual y le mordió el cuello ferozmente.

De la mordida Sousuke no se recuperó, se quedó ahí, sintiendo la sonrisa de satisfacción de Tachibana mientras él se recuperaba del orgasmo. Con malicia, se dejó llevar y cayó de rodillas frente al castaño, en parte por el orgasmo y en parte porque quería hacerlo. Makoto como si entendiera todo eso, comenzó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con el producto y a acercar peligrosamente su cabeza a la parte de su entrepierna, hasta que finalmente Sousuke se echó su miembro a la boca y comenzó a devorarlo con devoción.

La lengua del moreno se movía con experticia en los lugares en que sabía que al castaño le hacían volverse loco. Él amaba darle ese tipo de servicios a su pareja, sentía que era abrumadoramente encantador sentirlo retorcerse por algo tan simple como el movimiento de su lengua y la succión de su boca. Además de eso, recibía un bonus; a Makoto le había costado al principio aceptarlo, pero para Sousuke, tragarse el semen de Makoto era delicioso y le demostraba ya el nivel de confianza e intimidad que habían alcanzado como pareja.

Luego de hacerlo venirse con y en su boca, ambos terminaron de ducharse, con los cuerpos ya relajados y la tensión dispersada para un nuevo día lleno de trabajo y lejos del otro. Makoto salió al dormitorio para vestirse e ir a preparar el desayuno para ambos, mientras que Sousuke se quedaba en el baño frente al espejo y se rasuraba la barba incipiente que había ido apareciendo desde hace dos días. Y en ese aspecto, los dos se iban turnando. Cuando era Makoto quien debía rasurarse, era el moreno quien se disponía a hacer el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar, así la pareja se iba turnando los roles de la casa y no era solo uno quien se encargaba de esto.

Cuando Yamazaki se encontró ya vestido y listo, fue hacia la cocina para coger su taza de café y tragarse las tostadas con mermelada de frutilla que había colocado su novio en un plato sobre la mesa. A Makoto seguía gustándole tomar cereal con leche por las mañanas y a pesar de que en más de una ocasión habían discutido con Sousuke por lo poco contundente del desayuno, seguía haciéndolo.

Tuvieron una breve charla sobre lo que harían supuestamente ese día en el trabajo y sobre quién llegaría antes para preparar la cena. Como era habitual, sería el chico más alto quien llegaría antes y cocinaría. Sousuke entraba antes al trabajo por lo que también salía antes. Cuando se hubo parado para poner los utensilios sucios en el lavaplatos y lavarlos, la vista de Makoto se fijó en lo bien que le sentaba el traje a su novio, especialmente en el área de su trasero y de los omóplatos.

A las 7:50 en punto, Sousuke tomó su maletín y besó en forma de despedida a Makoto para ir a trabajar.

—Hasta la noche, Makoto, prepararé algo reponedor para ti.

—Gracias Sou, contaré las horas para volver a verte.

No había día desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos en el que no se dijeran algo lindo, amable o con amor en el momento de despedirse. Con la salida de Sousuke y la puerta cerrada detrás de su espalda, se iniciaba un nuevo día para ambos.

 


	9. Haciendo una película (xxx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MakoSou/SouMako
> 
> Advertencia, contenido R18+, smut, lime, lemon, slash, hard, como quieran llamarlo.

 

 

Para él aquella petición no era un problema, no era como si la idea propuesta no se hubiera pasado por su cabeza con anterioridad, al contrario, debía reconocer que era una fantasía que estaba más que gustoso de cumplir, solo que todo aquello… le parecía sorprendente viniendo de su dulce, amable y cariñoso novio.

Y es que ese día era su cuarto aniversario estando juntos en una relación estable, por lo que ambos se habían preocupado de asegurar que ese día -y el siguiente- lo tuvieran libre para estar en compañía del otro. Pero hacia unas semanas, Makoto le había pedido que no le hiciera ningún regalo ni que planeara nada para celebrar el aniversario, que se lo dejara todo a él; y Sousuke, intrigado por eso, claramente le hizo caso. Hasta que unos 3 días atrás, el castaño le había preguntado si podía cumplir una fantasía sexual que tenía y que le parecía que ambos podían disfrutar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sousuke había dicho que sí.

Luego escuchó la idea. Hacer una película para adultos, o xxx.

Desde ese día el moreno no podía dormir tranquilo, y no porque no les gustara la idea, sino porque quería saber qué era lo que había motivado a Makoto a pedirle y hacer tal cosa, simplemente quería saber por curiosidad, y tal vez, solo tal vez, hacer que se le volviera a ocurrir una idea así. Aunque claro, más que hacer una película con connotaciones sexuales para luego distribuirla o venderla, era más como que se grabarían teniendo sexo. Una maravillosa idea.

Sousuke pensaba que podría utilizar ese material para sus solitarias noches cuando tenía que viajar por negocios a otras ciudades y pasaba la velada sin el castaño. Oh, claro que la utilizaría para su propio gusto y placer, además de que la grabación podría servirle como objeto de estudio para mejorar y afinar ciertas cosas en el acto. Todos salían ganando.

Pero por mucho que lo pensara y le diera vueltas al asunto, no había esperado _aquello._

Se encontraba de espaldas a la cama, desnudo y amarrado de manos y pies, cada miembro atado en una esquina de la cama, generando su cuerpo una X sobre el colchón y dejándolo completamente vulnerable, y por si fuera poco, una venda de color negro le limitaba la visión.

Cuando había llegado a su casa después del trabajo, Makoto le había sugerido que tomara una ducha y que saliera desnudo a la habitación, que él se preocuparía de poner las cámaras y la ambientación. Emocionado y ansioso, el moreno le había hecho caso en todo, y ahora se encontraba en esa posición.

La antelación de lo que iba a suceder le estaba matando, pero confiaba plenamente en su pareja. Supo en el preciso momento en que el castaño había entrado en la habitación, aspiró su olor, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y tuvo una erección solo con su presencia.

Un suave toque, de algo parecido a una pluma le recorrió desde el esternón hasta el ombligo, causándole un estremecimiento y diciéndole que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar. Sintió toques así a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, de cosquilloso pasó a excitado. Altamente excitado.

Abría la boca para dejar salir los suspiros y gemidos que irrumpían en su garganta y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cuando escuchó la leve risa contenida de Tachibana por sus reacciones. Al menos le estaba haciendo feliz y eso era suficiente para él. Aunque debía reconocer que él no lo estaba pasando del todo mal en esa posición. Siempre había disfrutado de las caricias y toques del castaño, le encantaba acomodarse en su regazo cuando veían una película y que este le acariciara el cabello o el brazo de forma distraída; por lo que todas esas atenciones a conciencia le provocaban demasiado.

De pronto todos los toques se detuvieron y Sousuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Sou-kun? ¿Quieres más?

¿Sou-kun? Ok, aquella forma de llamarlo le acaba de poner a mil y agrandado su erección. Amaba cuando Makoto se ponía juguetón o cuando dejaba las formalidades para llamarle de alguna forma cariñosa. Inconscientemente sonrió.

—No me has respondido, ¿quieres más o me detengo aquí? —Un fuerte apretón dio lugar en su miembro, haciendo que pegara un salto.

—Por favor, sigue, Mako. —Había decidido también llamarlo de esa forma, ya que estaban en ello…

—No me digas Mako —otro fuerte apretón alrededor suyo. Sintió como Tachibana se acomodaba entre sus muslos y tragó saliva—. Es más, no digas mi nombre hasta que yo te lo ordene.

Sousuke en esos momentos podía caminar sobre piedras hirviendo con los pies descubiertos si Makoto así lo quisiera, su tono de voz era más ronco y dominante, sentía -y sabía- que podía dominarlo a su total antojo y voluntad, y no era precisamente porque estaba encadenado a la cama.

No alcanzó a decir nada porque todas las palabras se quedaron acumuladas en lo más profundo de su garganta. Una boca se había acercado a su falo y le estaba estimulando con ayuda de la lengua en toda la extensión de este, sus testículos también estaban recibiendo atención y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutar de las caricias.

Se sobresaltó cuando el castaño lo sacó de su boca y le colocó algo apretado en su interior.

—Sou-kun, para que no te asustes, te coloqué un anillo… —¿De esos que se usaban para prolongar la erección? — Es que parecías a punto de venirte en mi boca, y aunque disfruto tu sabor, quiero que te mantengas duro para mí.

¿Cómo no se iba a venir con tantas atenciones y tan buena felación? Pero bueno, ahora sentía la presión en su miembro y sabía que no podría correrse hasta que Makoto decidiera que era el momento. Realmente su chico había estado averiguando ciertas cosas al parecer.

Volvió a sentir la lengua del castaño en su miembro, pero esta se deslizó hacia sus testículos y se entretuvieron un buen rato ahí, y Sousuke lo único que podía hacer era agarrar las sábanas en sus manos. La lengua se deslizó hasta su entrada y comenzó a lubricarlo con ella. Su miembro se sacudió al percatarse que en esa ocasión él sería el penetrado.

No era como si aquello fuera su primera vez siendo el pasivo, en una relación tan larga como la suya, era obvio que las posiciones se hubieran intercambiado, especialmente durante el principio de la relación, en dónde la curiosidad reinaba y habían querido probar todo lo disponible a su alcance; solo que ya se había acostumbrado a ser quien se lo hiciera su novio. Pero si Makoto se lo quería hacer en esa ocasión, bien por los dos, tendría un servicio completo.

Sintió el líquido lubricante ser colocado en su interior y la intrusión de un par de dedos acostumbrándolo para que solo sintiera placer y no dolor. Dos y luego tres dedos dentro suyo, se movían de afuera hacia dentro, se abrían y revolvían, ensanchando y preparando sus músculos interiores, hasta tocar aquel punto G que le hacía perder los estribos.

Una almohada o un cojín fueron puestos debajo de sus caderas y una de sus piernas fue liberada para de inmediato, colocarla sobre el hombro del castaño. Sousuke solo podía suponer todo eso de manera sensorial y gracias a la experiencia, pues la venda seguía colocada en sus ojos.

La primera penetración fue lenta, Tachibana era considerado con él y a pesar de todo se preocupaba de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intrusión de su miembro generoso. Cuando llegó al tope, Yamazaki se encontraba jadeando, deseoso de más, de que se moviera dentro suyo y que le hiciera perder la consciencia a embestidas duras y largas.

Como si su novio supiera exactamente lo que quería, comenzó a moverse de esa forma, rítmica y vigorosa, y con la posición elevada de una de sus piernas, la profundidad dentro suyo era acrecentada. Al cabo de unos cuantos movimientos ya le tenía gimiendo y lloriqueando por su liberación, tanto de su pene como de los demás miembros.

Deseaba tocarlo, enterrarle las uñas, morderlo y por sobre todo gritar su nombre con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. Estaba seguro que sin el anillo colocado a su alrededor, ya se hubiese ido unas dos veces como mínimo, pero no, la maldita cosa le impedía la liberación de su semen.

Ya sentía la garganta arder por los jadeos que daba, gotas de sudor le recorrían el cuerpo y eso que él no había hecho nada, pero aquella follada era una de las mejores de su vida. Makoto volvió a acomodarse y golpeaba lenta pero fuertemente su punto y Sousuke no podía hacer otra cosa que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Por favor… —le rogó cuando sentía ya su cuerpo desfallecer.

—¿Por favor qué, Sou-kun?

—Cualquier cosa… las ataduras, quiero venirme, quiero tocarte, tu nombre… lo que sea —las palabras salían de manera atropellada e impacientes, cualquiera de esas cosas estaría bien.

El miembro del castaño salió de su interior y soltó un gemido en forma de protesta, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de sí o de lo contrario la frustración seguiría incrementando. Pero unos sonidos después, sintió como la otra pierna y sus brazos eran liberados, aunque su visión seguía en completa oscuridad. No había alcanzado a estirar sus miembros cuando volvió a ser penetrado.

Unos cuantos movimientos después sintió el cuerpo de Makoto encima suyo y de inmediato lo abrazó, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor de la ancha espalda. Sus uñas, aunque cortas se enterraban en la espalda que se encontraba encima suyo y su boca encontró un hueco en el cuello de su pareja, ahí mordió y succionó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La venda fue sacada de su cara y sus ojos se toparon con dos brillantes gemas verdes, que iban acompañadas con una expresión de completo placer, Makoto también estaba por irse y su límite estaba por llegar al final.

—Di mi nombre, Sou-kun.

—Makoto, Makoto —dijo de inmediato el moreno para luego volver a repetirlo casi como una plegaria—. Makoto, Makoto.

El aludido cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su miembro, para retirarle el anillo mientras le susurraba.

—Te amo, Sou-kun, te amo.

—¡Te amo, Makoto! —gritó Sousuke en cuanto su pene fue liberado.

De inmediato llegó la liberación y su orgasmo fue tan intenso que no fue consciente de nada a su alrededor, apenas sintió el orgasmo de Makoto dentro suyo y su peso al caer encima de él. Pasaron minutos antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera moverse para cualquier cosa.

Los brazos del moreno se encontraban sujetando con toda la poca fuerza que tenía disponible en ese momento en su cuerpo, pero una risa cargada de felicidad de Tachibana hizo que abriera los ojos.

—Sou-kun, las cámaras. Debo ir a apagarlas.

¿Cámaras? Durante unos instantes le costó reaccionar a aquello y luego recordó cual era el propósito de todo aquello. Grabarse teniendo sexo o hacer una película para adultos. Estaba tan sumido en todo eso que había olvidado el deseo y fantasía de Makoto.

El castaño se levantó apenas, y aún manchado con el líquido semi transparente de Yamazaki fue hacia las cámaras dispuestas en el cuarto. Al parecer era más de una y eso poco le importó al moreno, quién todavía se sentía sin fuerzas, ni siquiera para preguntarle por aquello.

Cuando Makoto se sentó a su lado en la cama y le abrazó, este pudo pasarle un brazo por encima y lo acercó a sí.

—Por favor, dime que volveremos a hacer esto, Makoto.

—Vaya, no creí que fuera a gustarte tanto, Sou-kun.

—¿Bromeas?

—Bueno… tal vez se me ocurra otra cosa, pero primero debemos ver lo que grabamos. —El castaño prendió uno de los aparatos y su mandíbula se abrió ante la sorpresa.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—No lo creerás, pero… —Makoto se mordió el labio— Se me olvidó prenderla.

Un silencio gobernó el lugar hasta que ambos estallaron en risas y Sousuke dijo.

—Supongo que no queda otra opción que repetirlo.


	10. Una cita en la noche

Sousuke le había mandado un mensaje más temprano en el día para preguntarle si podía juntarse con él en la noche. Generalmente, el castaño no tenía problemas con sus padres para salir, pero siempre tenía excusas para ello, ir al festival con sus amigos, jugar videojuegos en la casa de Haru, alguna pijamada en la casa de Nagisa… pero en esta ocasión, no podía decirles que tendría una cita con Sousuke.

Lleno de nerviosismo, pero con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, le dijo que sí, que él le diría algo convincente a sus padres para que le dejaran salir. Al día siguiente no tenían clases así que en teoría no tendrían porqué negarse. Pensar en una excusa para sus padres, hizo que Makoto estuviera inquieto y pensante durante todo el día, hasta que caminando a casa junto a Haru, este le preguntó:

—Makoto, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Mmm? No sé a qué te refieres, Haru… —trató de disimular.

—Makoto, desde el mensaje de Yamazaki de hoy en la mañana has estado nervioso, ¿qué te dijo?

—Bueno… —Definitivamente el castaño no podía esconderle nada a su amigo. —Me dijo que tuviéramos una cita. Hoy. En la noche.

Siguieron caminando unos cuantos metros, Makoto se moría de vergüenza por confesar eso a su amigo, pero este ya sabía que ellos estaban comenzando a salir, así que no se alteró por eso. Solo le molestaba que fuera con Yamazaki. Haruka pensó en qué era lo que realmente le preocupaba o ponía nervioso a Makoto con eso, pero como este no siguió hablando, tuvo que volver a preguntarle.

—¿Te da miedo lo que pueda pasar durante la cita?

Los pasos de Tachibana se detuvieron, haciendo que el chico “libre” se detuviera también para mirarlo, su rostro estaba de varias tonalidades más rojas de lo normal y removía las manos de forma nerviosa.

—No… no había pensado en eso —reconoció—. La verdad es que… no sabía qué decirle a mis padres.

—¿No te preocupa salir de noche con Yamazaki? —volvió a preguntar Haru, y Makoto negó con la cabeza. Suspirando, el azabache le dijo. —¿Por qué mejor no le dices que saldrás con él, pero omites la parte de la cita? Puedes decirles que irás a ver una película con Yamazaki, con eso no les estarás mintiendo, pero tampoco aclarando la connotación de la salida.

La mirada verde se iluminó y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Makoto le dio las gracias y siguieron caminando. Una vez en su casa, el castaño tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse antes de poder decirles a sus padres de que saldría aquella noche. Como era habitual, le dieron el permiso necesario y animado subió a su habitación.

Ahora, el gran duelo era contra su clóset. ¿Qué debía ponerse? Ya había salido en otras ocasiones con Sousuke, pero nunca con la palabra cita en mente. Bueno si, la había tenido en mente cada vez que el moreno le invitaba a salir, pero nunca se había dicho en voz alta. Tomó aire nuevamente y eligió una tenida casual pero que podía usarla en algún restorant o sitio más formal. Unos pantalones negros y una camisa celeste, junto con una chaqueta de cuero. Nervioso, trató de peinarse y salió hacia el lugar en que se encontrarían.

Allí, en la estación del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba Sousuke, tan guapo como siempre, esperándolo mientras tenía su vista fija en el teléfono. A Makoto le pareció como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su llegada, pues levantó la vista del aparato en cuanto este estaba a pocos pasos de él.

De inmediato, su sonrisa se iluminó y guardó el celular para acercarse a saludarlo. Al igual que él, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa que parecía como si hubiese hecha para él y una chaqueta en el antebrazo. Tachibana sintió que la garganta se le había cerrado de lo bien que se veía.

—Lamento hacerte esperar —se disculpó Makoto, a lo que Sousuke respondió.

—No te preocupes, Rin me estuvo acompañando hacia unos minutos, al parecer también tenía que hacer algo por aquí cerca. Ahora, —le tendió una mano— ¿me acompañas? Tengo en mente un lugar para ir a comer.

El castaño asintió y de forma tímida juntó su mano con la que era ofrecida. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su cálido contacto, y estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría a ello. Caminaron entre la multitud de personas en la estación hasta que salieron al aire cada vez más frío del otoño, de forma un tanto avergonzada, Sousuke le dio la dirección del lugar para que Makoto los guiara. Ya les había pasado que en una ocasión había sido el moreno quién los había guiado y finalmente habían terminado totalmente perdidos, a una cuadra del lugar al que debían ir.

El lugar estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, era un restorant acogedor, no era elegante ni lujoso, pero tampoco era familiar. Tomaron asiento en una mesa algo alejada del resto, pero con una ventana hacia la calle. La camarera les tomó su orden y Sousuke aprovechando su mayoría de edad, pidió unas copas de vino para celebrar la ocasión.

En cuanto la chica se fue, Makoto se inclinó por sobre la mesa y le dijo casi en un susurro.

—Sousuke… yo sigo siendo menor de edad, además vamos al instituto, no deberíamos tomar alcohol.

—Vamos Makoto, relájate, pronto estarás de cumpleaños, además la chica ni siquiera pensó en que alguno de los dos podía ser menor de edad, ni tu ni yo representamos 17 años, así que no hay problema. Por otra parte, —se le acercó aprovechando la proximidad— ¿alguna vez has bebido alcohol?

El castaño volvió a tomar su asiento y asintió.

—Si, aunque solo con mis padres.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yamazaki.

—Bueno, creo que esta será tu primera vez con alguien que no sea familiar tuyo, hay que brindar por eso.

Como si la mesera hubiera estado esperando escuchar algo así, llegó con las dos copas de vino tinto y los platos que habían elegido. Cada uno tomó una copa y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, hicieron un brindis.

—Por nosotros —dijo Sousuke.

—Por nosotros —repitió Makoto.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, al final de todo, habían pedido otra copa de vino y el castaño se sentía algo mareado y risueño. Conversaron durante toda la velada de diversos temas y las risas flotaban en el ambiente. Finalmente pagaron la cuenta y salieron a caminar bajo la luz de las estrellas, teniendo la suerte de que la luna se encontraba llena e iluminaba sus pasos durante todo el camino.

Llegaron a la orilla de la playa y ya que Tachibana seguía algo animado por las copas de vino, se sacaron los zapatos y comenzaron a correr por la arena, sintiendo la espuma de las olas en los bordes de sus pies. Terminaron por caer en la arena, todavía riendo y gozando del momento.

Ambos se sentaron y con las manos entrelazadas, se acercaron hasta que podían ver el reflejo propio en la mirada del otro. Estaban solo a unos centímetros y a unos latidos del corazón para darse su primer beso. Y el tono de llamada de Makoto sonó, rompiendo el silencio y el momento.

Como el sonido no se detenía, el castaño con gesto de disculpa sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y vio que eran sus padres, contestó y tuvo que decirles que en poco llegaba a su casa, de que se le había pasado el tiempo volando y no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Era algo más de medianoche y sus padres se habían preocupado.

Resignado, Yamazaki se colocó de pie, le tendió la mano y lo acompañó hasta su casa, dejándolo debajo de las escaleras que llevaban hasta donde estaba la residencia Tachibana, ahí, ya que algún vecino podía verlos, tuvieron que soltarse de las manos y como despedida, Sousuke le besó la palma de la mano.

Para una primera cita, las cosas no habían estado tan mal, pensó Sousuke mientras tomaba el taxi hacia la academia.


	11. Lesión

Había pasado tiempo desde que la molestia había desaparecido. El diagnóstico del médico especialista había sido claro: se recuperaría, pero jamás podría volver a competir de manera profesional así como alguna vez lo había hecho. Sus sueños en ese momento se habían quebrado, quemado y convertido en cenizas que se llevó el viento. Ya nada tenía sentido en ese momento en su vida.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con su pareja y agradeció que en ese momento no se encontrara ahí. Makoto sabía que tenía que ir a ver los resultados de sus exámenes, y había insistido en acompañarlo, pero Sousuke nunca le dijo la fecha y fue solo. ¿La razón? Sabía que aquella noticia le afectaría más al castaño que a sí mismo.

Fue hasta la habitación y buscó su nadador. Aquella noche, como queriendo desafiar todos los pronósticos médicos, nadaría hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo quedaran agotados y apenas pudiera flotar en el agua de la piscina. Tomó sus cosas y fue hasta su universidad para entrar de manera furtiva a la piscina del lugar.

Entró con las luces apagadas y se sumergió de inmediato en el agua. Nadó unas cuantas vueltas de manera relajada, no quería que le diera un calambre por no haber calentado lo suficiente antes de nadar, y cuando se sintió listo, inhaló lo más que pudo y se lanzó en piquero para poder concretar la carrera de su vida. Consigo mismo. Con la lesión.

A cada brazada que daba, su cuerpo se iba sintiendo ligero, él no luchaba contra el agua, y si lo hacía, claramente ganaba. No necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para llegar al otro extremo de la piscina con su brazada de mariposa. Había sido el mejor, nadie había podido ganarle y eso todavía lo tenía marcado en el cuerpo, dentro de sus músculos y sus movimientos que eran los precisos para no gastar ni un poco de energía en vano.

El movimiento de sus piernas iba en perfecta coordinación con sus brazos y una sonrisa se asomó en su expresión, a pesar de que el agua pasaba por su cara cada vez que se sumergía. Había nacido para esto, para derrotar al agua y a sus problemas, nada podría detenerlo, no ahora ni ahí, cuando se sentía tan lleno de energía. Incluso pensó que visitaría una tercera opinión médica, no era posible que le negaran la natación siendo que él se sentía tan bien así.

¿Cuánto había nadado? No tenía idea, pero estaba seguro que había sido poco más de un kilómetro, y si era así, iría por los dos, de verdad no pensaba irse hasta quedar completamente agotado.

Y ahí lo sintió, en el momento en que rotaba su hombro desde la espalda hasta que de nuevo se sumergiera en el hombro, un tirón. Casi imperceptible para cualquier otra persona, pero una señal de aviso para él. Para cuando terminó aquella ronda, su hombro dolía y no podía ignorarlo. Sentía como los ligamentos de la articulación comenzaban a romperse y el dolor se acentuaba mucho más.

Pero no pararía en ese momento. Si no volvería a nadar nunca más, esa noche se despediría a lo grande, ya no tenía motivos para cuidarse. Siguió nadando, apretaba los dientes para soportar el dolor, incrementó la fuerza en sus piernas para poder quitarle algo del peso a los brazos, incluso comenzó a forzar mucho más el brazo izquierdo, todo con tal de que su hombro herido le permitiera seguir sintiendo el agua más tiempo.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, estaba perdiendo esa batalla, cada vez los movimientos eran más lentos y forzados, ya no podía cruzar la piscina con la poca cantidad de brazadas que generalmente daba, y se estaba cansando absurdamente rápido.

Al completar los 2 kilómetros, se detuvo en el borde y se sacó el gorro junto con los lentes, golpeó el agua con ambas manos a la vez que las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos se unían a las gotas de agua que escurrían desde su cabello y terminaban colaborando con el agua de la piscina.

—Sabes… nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que nadas.

Escuchó una voz que de inmediato le hizo levantar la vista y fijarse en el castaño acuclillado cerca del borde de la piscina. No se había percatado de cuando había llegado Makoto ahí, ni desde cuando le había estado observando. La molestia de Sousuke se agrandó al darse cuenta de que le había mostrado ese lado suyo a su novio.

—Makoto, ¿por qué estás aquí? —por fin levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos color esmeralda que no se separaban de él. Tenía una expresión seria pero cálida.

—No estabas en casa y me di cuenta que faltaba tu bañador, tu reunión con el resultado de los exámenes debía ser por esta fecha, así que asumí que estarías aquí. ¿Y bien, cómo fue?

Yamazaki desvió su mirada y Makoto se fijó en la hinchazón de su hombro derecho. Por su actitud, era obvia la respuesta. Por el contrario, Sousuke cambió el tema de conversación.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Diría que mientras nadabas sin dificultad, luego pude ver como ibas cambiando tu forma de nadar para quitarle presión a tu hombro derecho, Sousuke.

El moreno bufó y se sumergió en el agua. Así que lo había visto todo… Para cuando volvió a emerger, Makoto estaba más cerca de él, volviendo a mirarlo con gesto serio.

—Estoy estudiando para ser profesor de natación, entrenador profesional, y porque quiero que ninguno de mis futuros alumnos pase por lo que pasaste tu, Sousuke. No quiero que nadie se lesione por exceso de entrenamientos, quiero ser aquella persona que los detenga con una mano en el hombro, una sonrisa y una explicación de por qué es importante que vayan a su propio ritmo. Quiero evitar que más personas sufran lo mismo que tu.

El corazón de Sousuke se encogió dentro de su pecho a la vez que su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba. Creía cada una de las palabras que le decía Makoto, sabía que estaba preocupado por él y que lo que decía era cierto, debía agradecérselo de alguna forma. Además, en todo ese tiempo, nunca le había mirado con pena o lástima; por el contrario, siempre se veían unas especies de llamas en sus ojos cuando hablaba del tema.

Realmente lo amaba.

—Makoto, ojalá te hubiera conocido en ese entonces, mi vida sería muy diferente ahora.

—Oh, pero si nos conocíamos, solo que no sabíamos o no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos predestinados para el otro. —Por fin el castaño le sonrió como solía hacerlo, brindándole parte de su propia luz. —A pesar de que me gusta verte así, con tan poca ropa y todo mojado, creo que debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos encuentre, además tenemos que verte aquella lesión.

Yamazaki sonrió y con ayuda de su novio salió de la piscina y en el mismo lugar se cambió de ropa para poder salir a la calle, no podía arriesgarse a ir a los camarines, ya tendría tiempo de una ducha con agua caliente en su casa. Mientras esperaban el momento adecuado para cruzar el patio y salir del recinto de la universidad, una duda asaltó al moreno.

—Makoto —el aludido lo miró mientras caminaban en silencio, Sousuke volvió a susurrar—, ¿cómo entraste a este lugar?

El castaño le sonrió ampliamente y solo cuando se hallaron ya en la seguridad de la vereda en la calle, y hubo soltado un suspiro de alivio mientras caminaban de vuelta al departamento que compartían, comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, creí que Rin pudo haberte contado sobre aquellos primeros meses cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, pero parece que no. —Sousuke conocía la historia a grandes rasgos, pero no dudaba de que su amigo le hubiera omitido _ciertos detalles_. —Cuando volvimos a ver a Rin, fue dentro del centro de natación de Iwatobi, iban a demoler la estructura y nosotros entramos a desenterrar el trofeo, y bueno, esa fue la primera vez que entré ilegalmente a un lugar.

El moreno enarcó una ceja ante eso, efectivamente Rin le dijo que se los había encontrado, pero no que habían entrado de forma ilegal. Su novio había dicho _primera vez,_ lo que significaba que había habido más, se le quedó mirando esperando a que continuara.

—La segunda vez fue porque fuimos a la Academia Samezuka de noche, y también entramos a la zona de la piscina sin autorización, en aquella ocasión no nos hubieran pillado si es que Haru y Rin no hubieran empezado a competir… —recordar todo aquello le traía nostalgia al castaño. —Ya luego se nos hizo costumbre entrar a su instituto sin autorización…

Makoto contaba aquellas anécdotas como si nada, y aquello no hizo más que provocarle una carcajada a Sousuke. Solo su novio era capaz de animarlo con una simple historia en aquellos momentos. Como la noche ya estaba bastante entrada, pudieron caminar tomados de la mano de forma casual sin que nadie los viera hasta que llegaron a su departamento.

Una vez allí, el ánimo de Sousuke volvió a recaer y fue directo hasta la ducha para no enfermar. En cuanto salió, al lado de su toalla se encontraba Makoto con una sonrisa y un pote de crema en su regazo.

—Esperaré a que te seques y te pongas la parte de abajo de tu pijama, yo me encargaré de masajearte el hombro, Sousuke.

El moreno le hizo caso y se tendió en la cama, dejando su espalda disponible para que Tachibana se subiera a ella y comenzara a masajear el área afectada. La crema que utilizaba era especial para esos casos, quitaba la fatiga del músculo, aliviaba los dolores y desinflamaba la zona afectada. En completo silencio estuvo masajeando la zona, pensando en cómo debía sentirse Sousuke en ese momento, en lo que había perdido y jamás recuperaría.

Sin darse cuenta, Makoto comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre la ancha espalda de Yamazaki, haciendo que este se moviera un poco debajo de él para poder mirarle a la cara.

—Makoto… ¿estás llorando? —el castaño asintió mientras se llevaba el antebrazo a su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

—No es justo, Sousuke, no es justo que tengas que pasar por esto, que no puedas volver a hacer lo que amas, que tengas que dejar de nadar… ¡y te sigues mostrando así de fuerte! —terminó casi por regañarle por lo último.

Con un movimiento de su cuerpo, Sousuke se dio vuelta y Makoto ahora se quedaba sentado por sobre sus abdominales, de frente a él. El moreno se enderezó, todavía con su novio encima suyo y le abrazó. Lo abrazó más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había hecho, si de él dependiera, hubiera querido fundir sus cuerpos en aquel abrazo. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Makoto y le siguió abrazando.

—Gracias —murmuró contra su piel—. Muchas gracias, Makoto.

—¿Sousuke?

—Que tu llores por mí, es algo que… —su garganta se cerró ante todo lo que quería decir. — No sabes realmente cuánto te amo, y tu solo me llenas de más y más amor. De verdad que gracias por estar conmigo, especialmente en un momento así.

—No me agradezcas —las lágrimas de Makoto dejaban de salir poco a poco mientras correspondía al abrazo y comenzaba a acariciar el suave y frondoso cabello de Sousuke. —Siempre estaré aquí para ti, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y con esos votos que ambos sabían que eran verdaderos y para toda  la vida, se amaron hasta quedar dormidos en los brazos del otro, soñando en las posibilidades de sus vidas si es que Sousuke pudiera seguir compitiendo en un mundo paralelo en dónde no estuviera lesionado de esa forma.


	12. Abrazo de espaldas

Tenía sueño, flojera y ganas de hacer nada, afuera estaba lloviendo tan fuerte debido al huracán que le habían prohibido a la población salir de sus hogares, lo que les había proporcionado un día libre a los habitantes de Tokio. En otras circunstancias, Makoto estaría feliz de ello, de poder pasar tiempo con su novio, pero en este caso, no.

La noche anterior habían discutido, nada de mucha importancia, solo lo común: Sousuke se había olvidado de comprar ciertos víveres y se había comido el pastel que Makoto había estado guardando para comérselo esa misma noche.

_Maldito insensato, egoísta, devorador de dulces, goloso, y mal novio._

Ok, lo de mal novio no era cierto, siempre había sido el mejor, pero ¡se había comido su pastel! Ni siquiera le importaba tanto de que se olvidara de las compras, eso era típico en Sousuke, además que casi siempre terminaba perdido dentro del supermercado, así que no podía culparlo porque también prefería que fueran los dos a comprar.

Pero su pastel… eso era otra cosa. No podía creer que cuando llegó luego del trabajo, lo viera sentado muy cómodo frente a la televisión con su dulce en el regazo y disfrutando con cada mordisco. Makoto agotado después de un día lleno de trabajo con niños hiperactivos, había estado soñando durante toda la tarde con ese trozo lleno de azúcar, para ver como desaparecía dentro de los labios de la persona que se suponía que era la encargada de proporcionarle felicidad.

Le había gritado, de una manera muy infantil por cierto, y debido a la risa que provocó en el moreno, había castigado a Sousuke a que durmiera en el sillón. Aunque debía reconocer que aquella cama tan grande nunca había sido tan solitaria. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y daba vueltas y vueltas, eso, sumado a que era un día ideal y perfecto para regalonear, hacía que estuviera de mal humor y aún molesto -consigo mismo-.

Seguía envuelto en el montón de sábanas y en la ropa de cama, con el ceño fruncido pensando en que debía levantarse y hacer acto de presencia en el salón y en la cocina si es que quería comer algo. Su estómago empezaba a gruñir y daría años de su vida por un snickers. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que luego de contar hasta 10 tendría el valor de levantarse y tomar algo de desayuno.

Cuando su cuenta iba en el número 6, sintió un peso encima suyo. Sin tener que abrir los ojos supo que se trataba del idiota de su novio. Ok, no volvería a decirle idiota porque en ese momento sabía que había actuado en extremo, pero no podía simplemente reconocer algo así de la nada. Siguió tapado y sin observarlo, muriendo por darse la vuelta y acogerlo entre sus brazos, quería sentir su calidez, su aroma y su tacto. Lo había extrañado mucho, a pesar de que habían estado solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Makoto —escuchó la profunda voz resonar a través de la ropa, provocándole un escalofría en reconocimiento a ella— ¿Todavía estás molesto conmigo? —No podía decirle que no, que ahora estaba molesto consigo mismo, así que guardó silencio y escuchó a Sousuke suspirar. —Quería levantarme hoy temprano para ir a comprarte otro pastel, pero está todo cerrado y es casi imposible salir siquiera del edificio. Lo siento, tendrá que ser mañana. —Makoto se mordió el labio, su novio había pensado incluso en salir al temporal por un simple capricho suyo, y el no podía mirarlo a la cara. Sintió que le abrazaba por la espalda a través de la ropa y le decía al oído. —De todas formas, te preparé desayuno, loo dejaré acá encima de la mesa. Come algo.

El moreno le dio un beso y se apartó de su lado. Cuando Makoto escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que se había ido acumulando con cada palabra emitida por el más alto. A pesar de todo lo malo que le había gritado la noche anterior, seguía preocupándose por su bienestar, incluso le había preparado el desayuno. Él… que tanto odiaba levantarse temprano, y que era el más feliz en días como esos en que podía quedarse acostado por más tiempo.

El castaño se enderezó y aún taimado, tomó la comida del velador y comenzó a comer. Tostadas con mermelada, un café con azúcar, una manzana cortada, en lo que supuestamente eran formas de conejos, y huevos con tocino. Realmente se había esmerado en hacer ese desayuno occidental, generalmente era él el que cocinaba algo liviano y occidental para la primera comida del día y Sousuke se esmeraba en cocinar de manera tradicional japonesa.

Comió todo lo que Yamazaki le había preparado y a pesar de que quedó satisfecho con la comida, sentía que algo le faltaba y que no podría digerirla hasta que solucionara aquello. Se levantó finalmente y con la bandeja en una mano, se dirigió a la cocina para lavar aquello y también sentarse a conversar con Sousuke, no podían continuar de esa forma.

A pesar de que cruzó el living, no lo vio allí, pero sí estaban las mantas y la almohada que había ocupado por dormir en el sofá y Makoto tuvo que tragar saliva ante ello. Cuando llegó a la cocina se detuvo completamente, tuvo que obligarse a dejar las cosas sobre la encimera y se acercó al hombre que le estaba dando la espalda mientras cocinaba algo. Por los ingredientes sobre la mesa, el castaño supo que era algo referente a la pastelería.

Cuando llegó a su lado, vio que Sousuke estaba cocinando algo parecido a un pastel. A pesar de estar a su lado y de que el moreno sabía acerca de su presencia, este decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su labor. Por segunda vez en el día, Makoto sintió que algo le apretaba la garganta, evitando que respirara y acumulando lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

Se acercó a Sousuke y para no interrumpir su labor, le abrazó por detrás. Al menor contacto con el cuerpo ajeno, su alma suspiró aliviada, se sintió como un pez que volvía al agua, como un ave que había salido de su jaula, como si la última pieza del rompecabezas hubiera encajado. Su cuerpo se amoldó a la perfección a la dura y musculosa espalda del moreno, sus brazos rodeándolo y sus manos juntándose en su pecho para evitar que se deshiciera de su agarre en caso de que quisiera alearlo, lo cual no pasó.

El cuerpo de Sousuke se tensó, pero continuó batiendo la mezcla en el bol y no se alejó o interrumpió el agarre. Lo que era buena señal para Tachibana. Este inhaló profundamente, agradecido de poder volver a tener a su alcance el aroma a almizcle, roble y a naturaleza de su novio, y cuando exhaló, aprovechó de hablar.

—Lo siento, anoche… realmente exageré. Lo siento.

1 segundo pasó, 2 segundos pasaron, 3, 4, 10 segundos y Sousuke seguía como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Cuando Makoto iba a volver a abrir la boca para hablar, escuchó la voz por la espalda de Sou.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Es cierto, no hice las compras y me comí algo que era tuyo sin permiso, además me reí en el momento en que me estabas regañando.

—No, no fue eso… yo… —Makoto se separó un poco, pero siguió abrazado a él. — Quiero decir que no, pero así fue, aunque dormir solo durante la noche fue mucho peor que cualquiera de todas esas cosas, no quiero pasar ni un solo día lejos de ti, sin sentir tu cuerpo descansar cerca de mí. Necesito tu respiración para sentirme seguro, sin ti a mi lado no puedo dormir, estoy inquieto y nervioso. No sabes la cantidad de veces que estuve a punto de correr hasta donde estabas tu y tirarme arriba tuyo, sin importar nada. —Soltó todo de un golpe.

No podía verlo, pero sabía que Sousuke estaba sonriendo. El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo y colocó sus manos por sobre las de Makoto, las separó y volvió a entrelazarlas, pero con las suyas. Se sentían cálidas y un poco pegajosas por la mezcla que ya estaba lista y que además contenía enormes cantidades de chocolate.

—¿Qué haré contigo? —gimoteó Yamazaki— Anoche no pude dormir nada, la luz se asomó por las ventanas y yo en lo único que podía pensar en qué hacer para que me perdonaras, incluso aquí me tienes, preparando un pastel de chocolate en señal de disculpa y como ofrenda de paz. Pero tu… —sacudió su negra cabellera en un gesto de negación— tu vienes y me sueltas todo de pronto…

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente al castaño y le sonrió.

—Diciéndome todas esas cosas mientras me abrazas por la espalda. —En su mirada había un toque de diversión maliciosa a la que Makoto ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. —Ahora, si me das 5 minutos, logro poner la masa en el horno, y mientras se cocina, te demostraré con acciones cuánto fue lo que te extrañé y necesité tener tu cuerpo las últimas 12 horas.

—¡Sousuke! —exclamó avergonzado el castaño.

—Makoto, no te preocupes que el pastel estará a tiempo, además, esta será como una especie de venganza por hacerme dormir en un sofá tan duro y alejado de ti.

—Sousuke… —gimoteó Tachibana cuando su boca comenzó a ser devorada por los labios del moreno y esas manos que antes le habían sostenido las suyas de forma tan gentil se deslizaban ahora por su cintura para acariciar su trasero y tomarlo de sus glúteos. —El pastel… quiero que tenga mucho chocolate. —Le dijo antes de rendirse a él.


	13. Viendo una película de terror

Sousuke había invitado por primera vez a su casa a Makoto, su familia había salido a vacacionar a un onsen y él había preferido quedarse para descansar. Además, era el último fin de semana libre que tenía en el instituto antes de los exámenes y debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Seguía en contacto con el castaño y le había comentado la idea de invitarlo a su casa para que vieran una película. Aun no pasaba nada entre ellos más allá de unos besos y unas caricias de mayor intensidad. No era como si el moreno estuviera planeando que pasara algo más, solo con estar a su lado era feliz, pero debía reconocer que sus hormonas de adolescente le causaban más estragos de los que su sentido común podía dominar. Lo peor era que Makoto también se dejaba llevar.

Y ese día era un ejemplo de ello: lo había invitado a su casa, con la excusa de una película, diciéndole que sus padres no estarían allí, que por el contrario estarían solos… y Makoto había respondido que iría feliz, incluso le había agregado un Emoji al mensaje para intensificar su reacción.

Bueno, era posible que el castaño no viera nada de malo en ello, por lo que él sabía, Tachibana solía ir a la casa de sus amigos de Iwatobi por motivos así, incluso iba a la casa de Nanase a jugar, los dos solos… en una ocasión le había confesado que solía quedarse en la casa de su amigo a pasar la noche. Solos.

Ok, su Makoto era muy inocente y quizás no entendería la implicancia de la invitación, por lo que él trataría de comportarse como un caballero, de ver toda la película y mantener las manos quietas del castaño. Sí, era una prueba de voluntad y así lo tomaría. De todas formas, se bañó y arregló para estar presentable, uno nunca sabía…

Para cuando su novio llegó, le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y dejó que pasara al primer piso de su casa, allí le condujo hasta la sala de estar y sirvió té helado para ambos. Cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá, su nariz fue invadida por el olor a limpio y a ducha de baño de Makoto. En las puntas de su cabello todavía colgaban despreocupadamente unas gotas de agua, gotas que quería sacar de allí una por una y dedicarse a tocar ese sedoso cabello… No, debía controlarse. Aunque al parecer Makoto también se había arreglado para su encuentro.

—Esto… ¿Sousuke? —su voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones y luego de parpadear lo miró a los ojos para que supiera que le estaba escuchando. —Traje unos dulces para que podamos comer mientras vemos la película, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Claro! —tomó la bolsa que le ofrecía el más bajo y se colocó de pie para ir a la cocina que estaba en la sala contigua. —Por cierto, Makoto, yo también compré unas palomitas para la película, son de esos paquetes que los colocas en el microondas y están listos en pocos minutos, ¿quieres que los prepare también?

—Ooooooh —los verdes ojos se iluminaron cual gemas bajo el sol— ¡Si por favor! Me gustan mucho esas palomitas, sobre todo si son dulces, ¿son dulces?

—Por supuesto que sí —Sousuke había pensado que al castaño le gustaría si fueran dulces, aunque por las dudas también había comprado algunas saladas—, Makoto, si quieres puedes ver en el estante qué película quieres ver, cualquiera de las que están ahí estaría bien. Tu eliges. —Le casi gritó desde la cocina para que lo escuchara.

Animado, Makoto también se colocó de pie y caminó hasta el mueble en dónde se hallaba el televisor y el resto de los equipos y aparatos electrónicos y buscó en la parte en dónde se veían las películas. Cada vez que leía un título, tenía que pasar de inmediato al otro y así sucesivamente. ¿La razón? Todas eran de terror, de suspenso, crimen o gore.

Terminó de leer todos los títulos de forma rápida con la esperanza de que encontrara en algún momento alguna película de romanticismo, comedia o incluso infantil, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y no encontró nada de eso. Tambaleándose caminó hasta donde estaba el moreno y luego de estar seguro de que su voz no iba a quebrarse, le preguntó.

—¿Sousuke-kun… no… no tienes otra clase de películas?

El moreno realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta y se dio vuelta casi de inmediato para mirarlo. Makoto se encontraba completamente nervioso, jugando con sus manos, ocultando la mirada y con un color en su cara que complementaba la personificación de la vergüenza. No… no podía estar refiriéndose a _esa_ clase de películas, ¿o sí?

—Makoto… ¿acaso tu…? —El castaño tragó saliva… Sousuke lo había descubierto, ahora sabría que era un cobarde que no podía ver ninguna película de terror. —¿Acaso quieres que veamos una película pornográfica?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sousuke! ¡No! —le contestó aún más avergonzado y confundido el castaño— ¿por qué pensaste eso?

—Bueno, no lo sé, estabas de pie ahí con la cara toda roja, nervioso y preguntándome por otro tipo de películas… ¡no lo sé! Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí?

Por primera vez desde que había salido de su casa aquella tarde, Makoto rio, lanzó una carcajada que hizo que tuviera que sujetarse el estómago con ambas manos, aunque una debió usarla para sostenerse de la encimera de la cocina, de lo contrario sus rodillas fallarían y terminaría riendo en el suelo del lugar. Había estado tan nervioso por aquello que había sentido todo su cuerpo tenso y en estado de alerta, pero con eso, sentía que podía relajarse completamente y que ese estrés se había disipado en la atmósfera creada.

Sousuke no dejaba de verlo, notoriamente sorprendido por su reacción, no se espera aquello, aunque verlo tan feliz hizo que un peso sobre su pecho desapareciera, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba hasta ese momento. Finalmente, también terminó riendo, y el sonido de su risa le llamó la atención al castaño, quien casi de inmediato dejó de reír y se le quedó mirando embobado. Eran pocas las veces que, aun siendo su novio, Yamazaki reía de esa forma tan ligera y despreocupada.

—¿Realmente creías que venía a pedirte que viéramos una porno, Sousuke? —le preguntó Makoto mientras se enderezaba y limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.

—Oye, venías con toda esa actitud, te veías muy avergonzado… ¡ya te expliqué! —volvió a voltearse el moreno para sacar las palomitas que ya habían hecho explosión dentro del microondas.

—Está bien, te creo, te creo, no tienes porqué ponerte tan a la defensiva. —Makoto se acercó y le pasó los brazos por la zona de la cintura para abrazarlo por detrás. —¿Sabes? Te ves extremadamente guapo cuando sonríes de esa forma tan despreocupada.

—¿Tú crees? —le respondió sin voltearse todavía.

—Si, completamente seguro de eso.

Makoto le dio un casto beso por la zona del hombro y se alejó.

—Oye, eso es trampa, quería darme la vuelta entre tus brazos y besarte, no huyas ahora, Makoto.

—Oh, sabía que tratarías de hacer algo así, por eso hui. —Le sonrió a la vez que tomaba un plato lleno de los dulces que había llevado y con esa excusa se dirigió hasta la sala. —Por cierto, si vuelves a sonreír de esa forma, te dejaré que me beses, todo lo que quieras.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo Sousuke mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón, con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz, listas para ser comidas. —Con que ese es tu malvado plan, hacer que caiga ante tus encantos, que haga cosas inaceptables por un beso tuyo y me olvide del propósito de que estés aquí, ¿no?

—Sousuke, sonreír no es una cosa inaceptable —rio Makoto mientras se acomodaba a su lado. La verdad que Yamazaki había tenido razón hasta cierto punto, sí quería que se olvidara de ver la película, pero al parecer su plan había fallado.

—Digamos que utilizaré ese medio como As bajo la manga —le guiñó un ojo para luego echarse a la boca un puñado de palomitas— ¿ya elegiste algo para ver?

—Oh… con respecto a eso… —No, ahí iba el tema del cual no quería hablar y se negaba a aceptar delante de su novio, con la mejor de las sonrisas, le contestó. —La verdad es que no he visto ninguna de las que tienes aquí, así que no sabía cuál elegir, así que, ¿qué tal si la eliges tú, Sousuke?

El moreno sonrió, dejó la fuente encima de la mesa y se paró para elegir una película que de manera rápida puso en el reproductor, volvió a sentarse junto al castaño y le dio _play._

—Makoto, si sientes miedo no dudes en abrazarte a mí, yo te protegeré.

 _No sabes lo asustado que estoy en este preciso momento, y eso que aun ni empieza._ Pensó Makoto mientras se arrimaba más a él, quedando casi pegados. De nerviosismo comenzó a comer también del bol con comida.

Unos cuantos minutos habían pasado y la película no era tan terrorífica, el castaño pensó que tal vez durante todos esos años había exagerado un poco con respecto al tema y se relajó, poniendo inclusive más atención a la trama del filme.

La película que había elegido Sousuke no era de terror propiamente como tal, sino que más de suspenso, de aquellas que te meten en su trama e historia y cuando ya estás sentado al borde del asiento y sumido por completo en ello, aparece algo o alguien y te hace saltar. Él amaba esas partes, eran sus favoritas, podía sentir la adrenalina por su cuerpo sin tener que hacer algo. Y al parecer, también había atrapado a su novio.

Ambos se encontraban, precisamente al borde del asiento del sofá, sin respirar por contener el aire debido a la ansiedad, en algún momento se habían tomado de la mano y dejado de comer palomitas, concentrados al 100% en la pantalla que se había convertido en la única fuente de luz de la estancia. El protagonista había encontrado una pista clave para revelar qué era lo que antes había pasado en su casa, la pista lo conducía al sótano y él no había tenido mejor idea que ir solo, de noche, descalzo y con apenas una linterna, ¿por qué simplemente no prendía la luz o esperaba hasta la mañana siguiente para ir con alguien más y mejor preparado?

Pero como era típico en las películas de ese estilo, ese era el momento propicio para que la entidad paranormal hiciera su aparición y asustara a la audiencia. Yamazaki estaba preparado para ello, pero no por eso no dio cierto brinco en el asiento cuando apareció de la nada el espíritu maligno que quería matarlos a todos.

Para lo que no estaba prepara fue para el grito del castaño a su lado, estaba seguro de que tendría que ir a ver al médico de la escuela para ver si se había reventado algo dentro. Cuando el pitido dentro de su oído desapareció y pudo concentrar su visión, se percató de que su novio le tenía completamente abrazado. No, mejor dicho, capturado.

Tanto sus piernas como brazos le rodeaban e inmovilizaban, la cara de Makoto se escondía en su cuello y le daba la espalda a la pantalla. De verdad se había asustado mucho con aquella escena, algo adorable, especialmente porque no dejaba de temblar… y no dejaba respirar.

—Makoto… —gimoteó Sousuke— no puedo… respirar.

Con un jadeo, Tachibana soltó un poco su agarre, pero siguió abrazado a él, como la cría de un perezoso a su madre. Incluso el moreno podía asegurar de que estaba gimoteando o llorando. Ya preocupado por su reacción un tanto extrema, le llamó por su nombre para que reaccionara o que al menos lo mirara a los ojos.

—Makoto, ¿te encuentras bien? Oye… Makoto.

—No más… —escuchó apenas.

—¿Qué? No te oí.

—No más —repitió el castaño—, no quiero ver más la película.

—Vamos Makoto, que esta parte no ha sido nada, te aseguro que lo que viene luego es mucho más… —unos ojos verdes se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos, reflejaban terror puro, miedo y le suplicaban que por favor dejara eso.

De inmediato, Yamazaki tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, abrazando a Makoto una vez que lo hubo hecho. Se culpaba a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que su novio podía tenerle miedo a esa clase de películas, por eso le había comentado aquello en la cocina, y él mal pensando la situación. El cuerpo entre sus brazos todavía se encontraba paralizado y aferrado a él.

Comenzó a darle besos en la coronilla de su cabeza, a acariciar su espalda y casi a canturrear canciones de cuna, todo con tal de calmarlo.

—Sousuke —por fin había hablado.

—Dime, Makoto ¿necesitas algo?

—¿Puedes prender la luz?

—Claro. —Yamazaki se iba a colocar de pie para alcanzar el interruptor, pero el castaño seguía sin soltarlo. —Makoto, necesito que me sueltes para poder hacerlo. —Negó con la cabeza y lo apretó más. —Si no me sueltas un poco no podré prender la luz, vamos, sé un buen chico y toma mi mano, creo que así podría alcanzar la pared para prenderla, ¿sí?

La cabellera castaña asintió y poco a poco el agarre sobre él fue aflojando, hasta que tuvo la libertad de moverse y estirándose lo más que pudo, logró prender la luz de la sala de estar. Como un imán, volvió al lado de su novio.

—Makoto ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?

—Sí, lo siento… yo… debí decirte mucho antes —reconoció completamente avergonzado.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, lo haces sonar como si fuera un terrible pecado, cuando en verdad es algo incluso hasta tierno. El que debería disculparse soy yo, no me percaté de tu incomodidad como correspondía, y pensé que esta sería una buena película para que te acercaras a mi y me tocaras, pero veo que solo lo arruiné todo.

—¡Sousuke, eso no es para nada cierto! —le rebatió el castaño— Además, si tanto querías que te tocara o besara solo tenías que pedirlo… —su tono se volvió un poco más rojo, pero la vergüenza era originada por otra razón.

—Bueno, si es así, entonces creo que comenzaré a besarte justo ahora, ya sabes, para hacer que olvides el mal momento y solo te concentres en mí.

Makoto volvió a sonrojarse, pero se sentó a horcajadas encima de Sousuke y bajó su cabeza para que ambos labios se encontraran en un suave y largo beso que efectivamente cumplió su objetivo de borrar aquella experiencia y llenar su mente de Sousuke. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el castaño le preguntó como si nada:

—Sousuke, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? **_************_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto continuará en el capítulo 22: faje


	14. Día de San Valentin

¿Qué debía hacer? Se acercaba San Valentín y él no estaba seguro de sí debía o no regalarle algo a Sousuke, ahora eran novios y bueno, era tradición de que la chica le regalara chocolates a su enamorado. Mas, en una relación entre dos hombres ¿debían regalarse chocolates? Su cabeza estaba en un lío.

Le había preguntado a su amigo Haru, pero este le había contestado que si quería hacerlo, que lo hiciera, nada le impedía darle un regalo a Yamazaki, pero que no se dejara llevar por las festividades comerciales. Entonces había vuelto al principio.

Días antes se había decidido y compró material para hacer chocolate casero, sabía por Rin que a Sousuke no le gustaba mucho lo dulce, así que había comprado el sabor más amargo y pensaba rellenar algunos con licor de café.

Estuvo preparándose con antelación, incluso viendo tutoriales para hacer los bombones rellenos, escuchaba a sus compañeras de clase y tomaba notas para llevar a cabo, hasta que el día anterior se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que tenía todo preparado, era posible que ese día no viera a Sousuke.

Era siempre el moreno el que le mensajeaba para ponerse de acuerdo y salir juntos, pero para esa oportunidad no había dicho nada. Tal vez iba siendo hora de que fuera el castaño quien diera el primer paso en ese sentido.

Muerto de miedo, en un receso entre clases le escribió preguntando qué si tenía planes para el día siguiente, ya que no era día de escuela porque caía en fin de semana, podía viajar a su casa para ver a su familia o tener otros planes con amigos. Para su sorpresa le respondió casi de inmediato, diciendo que tenía el día libre.

Makoto inhaló y exhaló, ya era un gran paso aquello y no había marcha atrás. Con gesto decidido lo invitó al cine, quería tener una cita como correspondía y al final, mirando el atardecer quería entregarle su regalo. Con solo pensarlo sus orejas tomaban otra tonalidad. 

Sousuke en ese preciso instante tenía que darle las gracias a Rin, su capitán de natación y amigo de infancia, que estaba al tanto de su relación con el castaño, le había dicho que conociendo a Makoto este estaría ansioso y nervioso por la cercanía de San Valentín, y si Yamazaki no hacía nada, sería Makoto quien terminaría invitándolo a alguna parte. Y así había sido.

Una cita para el cine. Era el cliché de todas las citas, pero le encantaba la idea, ese día aprovecharía de disfrutar el lado romántico de Makoto, él no haría nada y se dejaría llevar. Presentía que sería su mejor San Valentín, al menos de momento, porque pensaba pasar el resto de esas fechas en compañía del castaño.

De todas formas, al día siguiente se encontraba nervioso y no sabía cómo vestir, quería quitarle importancia al asunto, ya que cuando le había preguntado a Tachibana si aquella salida era por alguna ocasión especial, este le había dicho que no, que nada en especial. Así que había decidido casi en modo de venganza, que no sacaría el tema a colación. Aunque igual vistió semi-informal.

Se encontró con Makoto en el lugar acordado -luego de haber caminado perdido por todas las calles aledañas al cine- y entraron sin más preámbulos al cine. La única función disponible para esa hora era una película de terror. El moreno estaba a punto de sugerir que fueran a otro lugar o que esperaran otra clase de película, pero el castaño compró las entradas, a pesar de que sus manos sudaban de nerviosismo.

Entraron en la sala, sus asientos estaban asignados casi al final del lugar, dejándolos en una pseuda privacidad, además de que la película empezó con pocos espectadores dentro, por lo que no había personas cercanas a ellos. En la primera escena de terror, donde las chicas solían gritar, Makoto tomó la mano de Sousuke entre las suyas.

A medida de que la película iba avanzando, se iba arrimando cada vez más al cuerpo del moreno, hasta que terminó por pasarle ambas piernas por encima de las suyas. Yamazaki no pudo evitar reír un poco, por lo que recibió un leve golpe en su brazo. Para la siguiente vez que Makoto saltó, el moreno comenzó a acariciar su pierna, por debajo del pantalón, provocando una mirada de reproche y vergüenza de su novio, pero continuó con la acción hasta que el cuerpo de este se hubo relajado.

En la siguiente escena, cuando Makoto saltó, Sousuke no pudo aguantarse más y atrapó su rostro con una mano y bajó su cabeza para besarlo. La sala en completa oscuridad con las personas alejadas de donde se hallaban, fuertes sonidos que acallaban los propios y una atmósfera de peligro y adrenalina por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos hicieron que sus besos subieran de nivel y Makoto terminara sentado arriba de Sousuke.

Eran pocas las veces en las que el castaño se dejaba llevar o incluso tomaba la iniciativa, y Sousuke aprovechaba cada una de ellas. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda y las piernas de su novio, de arriba abajo y viceversa, disfrutando de todos aquellos músculos que sabía que existían debajo de las capas de ropa. Por su parte, Tachibana movió su cadera más cerca de la pelvis del moreno, necesitaba sentirlo aunque fuera un poco, comprobar que en ese momento estaba igual de excitado que él. Atrás había quedado aquel chico que se sonrojaba con tan solo una mirada.

Los gritos alrededor aumentaron y luego vino un silencio. Al parecer la película había terminado y ellos debían separarse de inmediato si es que no querían llamar la atención, les costaba respirar y tuvieron que esperar a que todos los presentes salieran de la sala, ya que la erección bajo sus pantalones no quería desaparecer.

Una vez salieron del lugar y se encontraron de pronto con el frío aire de invierno, se acercaron de forma instintiva al otro.

—La película estuvo… interesante —dijo Sousuke para iniciar un tema de conversación, como respuesta del castaño solo recibió un codazo y ya con mejor ánimo, continuó. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tienes algún otro plan en mente?

—Ummm —Makoto se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar, pero vio pasar a una pareja feliz a su lado, la chica llevaba un oso de peluche gigante en sus brazos y venían saliendo de un centro de juegos. —Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a ese lugar —lo señaló con la mano y esperó a que el moreno asintiera para ir.

Cuando entraron al lugar, Makoto se percató de que el lugar estaba lleno de parejas de enamorados y miró algo incómodo a Sousuke, pero este tenía el mismo gesto serio de siempre y ya se dirigía a la boletería para comprar fichas. Para Sousuke era difícil mantener el mismo semblante de siempre, notaba el nerviosismo del castaño y su intento por hacer todas las cosas que hacían las parejas durante San Valentín, pero a él le parecía todo muy tierno. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener esa fachada indiferente.

Fueron probando cada juego que se encontraba disponible y juntaban las fichas necesarias para poder conseguir un juego luego de eso. En la atracción de demostración de fuerza, Sousuke se arremangó la camisa y tomando el martillo de fantasía, golpeó tan fuerte la máquina que estableció un nuevo record, las chicas a su alrededor no dejaban de mirarlo y de tratar de acercársele, lo que provocó un pequeño ataque de celos por parte de Makoto, quien le tomó del brazo y lo alejó de ahí.

Luego de haber estado en el lugar por un par de horas, se dirigieron hasta el lugar destinado para la entrega de premios, allí, Sousuke utilizó sus encantos y la chica detrás del mesón le entregó un gran peluche que tenía forma de orca. Agradecidos y felices, los dos salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar por la costa mientras la luz del ocaso estaba presente.

—Sousuke —Makoto se detuvo de pronto e hizo que el moreno que llevaba al peluche también lo hiciera—, hay algo que… quiero entregarte. —Tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos en alguna parte? —el castaño asintió y se sentaron en un banco frente a la playa—. Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Yo… umm… esto —la voz de Tachibana era dudosa, pero luego de una rápida inhalación, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo a la vez que le tendía un paquete en sus manos. —¡Feliz San Valentín!

Sousuke lo miró un poco sorprendido y luego sonrió, había tenido razón en creer todo ese tiempo que Makoto consideraba esa salida como una cita de San Valentín. Feliz, tomó la caja que su novio le ofrecía y la abrió.

Dentro, había unos bombones, que por su apariencia podía decir que eran caseros, y a pesar de que las cosas dulces no le gustaban, un agradable olor le llenó las fosas nasales al abrir la caja.

—Es chocolate amargo, y dentro tiene licor de café, espero que te guste.

—¿Licor de café? ¿No querrás emborracharme, Makoto? —le preguntó entre risas el moreno, a la vez que tomaba uno de los dulces y se lo echaba a la boca.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —le contestó el castaño.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio mientras Yamazaki degustaba el bombón en su boca. Era como había dicho Makoto, el chocolate era amargo, para nada empalagoso y el toque del café le era muy agradable al gusto, era simplemente perfecto. Cuando terminó de saborearlo, se lamió el pulgar debido a que había quedado rastro de chocolate en él.

—Realmente estaba muy bueno, te lo agradezco, Makoto —le agradeció Sousuke.

—¿En serio? ¿No estás diciendo aquello solo para que no me sienta mal?

—No, es más… —dijo Sousuke tomando otro chocolate y volviendo a ponérselo en la boca, se acercó a Makoto y le besó lentamente y a conciencia, haciendo que sus lenguas giraran en torno al dulce amargo que se derretía con el roce de ambos.

El líquido en su interior se reventó y se esparció por el interior de la boca de ambos, dejándole un gusto a amargo y a café al castaño. El beso se terminó cuando esto pasó, pero al separarse, Sousuke se lamió la comisura del labio, en dónde había quedado rastro del beso y del bombón.

—¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que estaba delicioso? —preguntó con cierta malicia.

—Mmm… —fue todo lo que pudo responder Makoto, quien todavía sentía la parte de atrás de su cuello arder por el beso. Luego de unos segundos en silencio y de que Yamazaki se hubiera comido más de la mitad de los chocolates, el castaño se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Sousuke? —el moreno lo miró. —¿No te molestó que te hubiera regalado chocolates?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —tenía a mitad de camino un dulce con forma de corazón.

—Pues, porque las chicas son las que regalan chocolates en esta fecha y bueno…

—Tonterias Makoto, estaba esperando ansioso a que hicieras algo así, a veces es un poco molesto tener que tomar la iniciativa para todo, por eso estaba tan feliz hoy día, de que tuvieras planes para todo y hubieras organizado nuestra cita de esta. De verdad que estoy feliz.

Una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro del castaño y cegó momentáneamente a Sousuke por la belleza que tenía delante de él. Carraspeando un poco fue el turno del moreno de ponerse nervioso.

—Bueno, en realidad yo también tengo un regalo para ti, en todo momento pensé en que esto —le tendió el peluche de orca— sería para ti. Me esforcé para ganarlo por ti.

—¡Sousuke! —Makoto se le tiró encima debido a la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. —Muchas gracias, me haces muy feliz. Feliz San Valentín.

—Feliz San Valentín, Makoto.

 


	15. Tomándose de las manos

Sousuke no sabía qué hacer, Makoto estaba llorando desconsoladamente frente a él y no podía hacer nada. Se habían refugiado en un pequeño callejón para que la gente que pasara por allí en la calle no se les quedara viendo raro, pero su novio ya llevaba una buena cantidad de minutos en ese estado, y ni siquiera dejaba que Sousuke le abrazara o quitara sus manos del rostro.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Por culpa de la maldita sociedad.

Llevaba saliendo con Makoto unos cuantos días y aquel día durante su cita en el centro comercial había reunido el valor para tomarle de la mano de la manera más casual posible. Sintió como el castaño a su lado se estremecía y poco a poco la tensión se iba liberando y le correspondía al agarre de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y otorgándole el cálido toque suyo que alejaba el frío de su tacto.

Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en su rostro y sintió que debía de estar caminando con cara boba por aquella cercanía. Miró de reojo a su novio y vio que este a pesar de tener un tinte rojizo cubriendo parte de sus mejillas y de sus orejas también se encontraba sonriendo. Eso era suficiente para él, que Makoto fuera feliz lo era todo.

Lograron pasear de esa forma durante unos momentos, Tachibana lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro emocionado y Sousuke se dejaba llevar, riendo y asintiendo a los comentarios que su novio le hacía sobre uno u otro tema, hasta que un niño cerca de ellos le preguntó a su madre el porqué de que ellos estuvieran tomados de la mano si eran dos hombres.

Ambos se detuvieron, Sousuke con el ceño fruncido y Makoto con un gesto de sorpresa y su cara volviendo a ponerse roja. La mujer en vez de explicarle al niño de que eso no tenía nada de malo, que era natural que las parejas, fueran de cualquier género, se tomaran de las manos, le dijo a su hijo que no los mirara, que podía _contagiarse_. ¿Contagiarse de qué?

 _Gente imbécil_ , pensó Sousuke. El moreno siguió caminando sin prestarle demasiada atención a aquel comentario mal intencionado, pero a los pocos pasos, sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo, giró su rostro y vio que era Makoto, y que además, este le miraba con gesto lloroso soltando su mano.

No. No, aquello no. Makoto no podía sentirse mal ante el comentario de la señora. Aunque, si Sousuke lo pensaba bien, su castaño era precisamente el tipo de personas que le importaría el _qué dirán de la gente_. Se había derrumbado por algo así.

—Lo siento —le pronunció a la vez que una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos—, no puedo.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

Sousuke se quedó perplejo ante aquello, _¿lo siento? No, maldición_ , no podía significar _eso_. Makoto no podía estar terminando con él por algo así. Yamazaki maldijo y salió corriendo detrás de él, lo encontró saliendo a paso apresurado del sector de las tiendas y cuando ambos estuvieron en las calles fue que llamó por su nombre, hasta encontrarse en la situación en la que actualmente se encontraban.

—Makoto… —repetía una y otra vez Sousuke sin recibir respuesta por parte del nadador de espalda más que sollozos de su parte. —Makoto, háblame, dime algo, por favor. —La voz de Sousuke se quebró con la última palabra.

Al parecer, eso hizo que el castaño reaccionara lo suficiente para que levantara la vista y lo mirara. El rostro de Sousuke estaba descompuesto, el castaño nunca lo había visto tan mal, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban conociéndose no había visto sus ojos llorosos, solo lo había visto sonreír mucho en su presencia y tener una expresión seria frente a otros, pero, que demostrara que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, nunca.

—Sousuke… —susurró el chico contra pared, llevando una mano a la mejilla del otro.

—No me dejes Makoto, al menos no por algo como esto, si lo haces que sea por mí o por nosotros, pero no por lo que otra persona diga u opine de nuestra relación. Por favor —la voz terminó por quebrarse—, no lo hagas.

Yamazaki volteó la cara para besar la palma de la mano del chico de ojos verdes, la besaba con devoción, como si a través de esos besos, ahora húmedos por las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas, le ayudaran a retener a Makoto a su lado. Tachibana no pudo soportar aquello y tiró sus brazos por sobre el cuello de su novio, era un abrazo que reconfortaba a los dos luego de lo sucedido.

Sousuke no dejaba de repetirse que la culpa era suya por no haber pensado en la comodidad de Makoto, a él le importaba nada aquellos comentarios, pero a su chico no, y si tenían que mantener su relación oculta a la vista pública, pues lo haría, cualquier cosa para no volver a verlo de esa forma. Si hubiera sido otra persona la que hubiera hecho llorar a Makoto así, estaba seguro de que la situación hubiese terminado en una pelea, pero no podía golpear a una mujer tan ignorante.

Sintió unos dulces y largos dedos acariciar su cabello, consolándolo. El moreno pensaba que la situación debía ser al revés, era él el que quería consolar a Makoto, protegerlo y cuidarlo siempre, no que fuera este el que le ofrecía su pecho y hombro para que llorara. Al menos, Makoto había dejado de llorar y era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

Se separó y le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos, los orbes de Makoto que por lo general siempre estaban brillantes y con expresión cálida, ahora estaban opacas y el globo ocular se encontraba rojo por las lágrimas vertidas momentos antes, tenían un aspecto horrible, pero de seguro que él también lucía igual de horrible.

Miró inconscientemente hacia la salida del callejón y seguro de que nadie los miraría, agachó su cabeza luego de tomar la del castaño entre sus manos y lo besó. No fue algo lento ni duradero, fueron pequeños y rápidos besos, uno tras otro, demostradores de una ansiedad interna que solo sentía que podía demostrar de esa forma. Al principio Makoto se resistió, luego se dejó besar, para terminar también dándole y respondiendo esos pequeños besos. El último beso fue mutuo y mucho más largo que los anteriores.

—No me dejes —volvió a pedir Sousuke mientras apoyaba su frente en la frente de Tachibana.

—No lo haré —respondió—, solo… tendré que acostumbrarme. Acostumbrarme a escuchar aquellas cosas.

—No tienes porqué acostumbrarte —le refutó Yamazaki mientras bajaba sus manos y volvía a tomar las de su novio—. Haremos estas cosas solo cuando estemos los dos solos y nadie pueda decirnos nada, no haré nada que te haga sentir incómodo, te lo prometo.

Una sonrisa, aunque cargada de tristeza y minúscula apareció en la expresión de Makoto mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Sousuke, no quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de ti, me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera de que tengo el mejor novio del mundo, pero a veces olvido que no todo el mundo está preparado para ver esto —apretó el agarre de manos—, y pues, debo acostumbrarme a eso. Yo tampoco quiero que te sientas mal o que siquiera pienses en que me arrepiento de nuestra relación —soltó un suspiro y su mirada se veía más animada—. Lo siento, actué y dije cosas sin pensarlo, es que todo fue tan de improvisto, que no había pensado en nada de esto.

—Te amo, Makoto —soltó sin más Sousuke.

Aquella era la primera vez que alguno de los dos decía aquello. Se habían declarado sus sentimientos, habían dicho cuanto se gustaban, pero jamás habían hablado de amor, llevaban pocos días de haber formalizado su relación y parecía demasiado pronto para ello, pero ¿qué importaba si el corazón mandaba y estaban seguro de que lo que sentían era verdadero?

—Yo también te amo, Sousuke.

Volvieron a sonreírse y luego de un cálido y delicado beso, volvieron a sujetar fuertemente la mano del otro en la propia y con la cabeza en alto salieron del oscuro callejón hacia la luz de la vida cotidiana de la sociedad, más decididos que nunca a no retroceder en su amor y enfrentar los posibles problemas que fueran a enfrentar.

Podían soportar cualquier cosa, si estaban tomados de las manos para afrontarlo juntos.


	16. Amor no correspondido

—Haru, ¿por qué crees que Sousuke-kun esté hablando conmigo tanto últimamente? Digo, es un poco raro, ¿no?

—Diría que es un idiota, pero al parecer tiene un buen gusto —le respondió Haruka sin siquiera apartar la mirada del camino delante si.

—¡Haru! No digas que es un idiota, ni siquiera es como si lo conocieras mucho para hablar así de él —el chico caballa chasqueó la lengua, descartando aquello—, y no entiendo, ¿buen gusto?

—Creo que sería más correcto decir que tu eres el idiota, pero creo que en tu caso es comprensible.

—¡Haru!

—No sé, solo digo que primero le gustó Rin, un pésimo gusto si me preguntas —Haruka pensó en esos dientes de tiburón, ese cabello de color tan extravagante y se estremeció por dentro—, pero ahora hay que darle crédito a Yamazaki por fijarse en ti.

—¿Rin? ¿Crees que a Sousuke-kun antes se sentía atraído por Rin

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, sólo pienso que no sería raro de que ellos hayan tenido esa clase de relación.

La tez de Makoto se volvió pálida, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de tan solo pensar en que Rin y Sousuke pudiesen haber tenido algo ¿por qué le importaba de esa forma? Ah, claro. A él le gustaba Sousuke, e incluso se estaba proyectando con él, de ser posible en ser correspondido y de tener algún tipo de relación de índole romántica con él.

Y que él haya tenido una relación con su amigo, Rin, ¿le hacía cambiar de opinión? La respuesta era no, si existía la mínima oportunidad de tener algo con él, la aprovecharía, sin importar qué.

Pero ahora con esa duda dentro suyo, se sintió como si estuviera viviendo un amor no correspondido. Como si el único ilusionado fuese él, que mal interpretaba las acciones del otro, y le buscaba un doble significado a cada palabra.

Ahora, ¿cómo debía vivirse un amor no correspondido? Nunca había pasado por algo así antes, y tampoco creía que tuviera que pasar por eso. A pesar de su personalidad, él era muy consciente de su físico, quizás demasiado pues le avergonzaba cuando otra gente le prestaba demasiada atención, como las veces que tuvo que mostrarse en traje de baño frente a toda su escuela buscando nuevos miembros o en el festival deportivo.

Ya algunas chicas de su instituto le habían declarado su amor por él, incluso otra chica de otro instituto lo había hecho, por lo que, nunca pensó en que tuviera dificultades para concretar algo a nivel amoroso. Había tenido confianza en sí mismo. ¿Ahora? Nada.

¿Así se sentía estar en la friendzone? Bueno, no podía decir que en ese momento se encontraba ahí, generalmente se daba cuando una de las dos partes decidía dar un paso más allá de su relación de amistad, Makoto no podía decir que con Sousuke eran amigos.

Llegó a su casa convertido en un completo manojo de nervios. Estuvo distraído mientras jugaba con sus hermanos pequeños y a la hora de la cena, tanto así que sus padres le llamaron la atención y preguntaron si acaso le sucedía algo.

Cuando tomaba una ducha para antes de dormir, se armó de valor y decidió que no sacaba nada con mortificarse a sí mismo al respecto. Esa no era la actitud ni personalidad de Tachibana Makoto, si encontraba un problema en su camino, hacía lo posible por encontrar una solución y resolverlo.

Aún envuelta su cintura en una toalla, tecleó un mensaje para Sousuke.

_"Sousuke-kun, quiero hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal, ¿puedo?"_

La respuesta llegó cuando él se estaba colocando el pijama y preparaba sus cosas para dormir.

_"Claro, pregunta lo que quieras, pero a cambio, yo también te preguntaré algo personal, ¿te parece?"_

Makoto estaba dispuesto a contestar lo que fuera con tal de saber la respuesta de aquellas preguntas insidiosas rondando en su mente.

_"¿Te gusta Rin? O tal vez, ¿tuvieron algún otro tipo de relación además de amistad?"_

Listo, lo había hecho.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, el teléfono en la mano y el cuerpo cargado hacia delante. Sentía un nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo, una sensación muy diferente a la que solía experimentar antes de una competencia, como ese anticipo de algo importante y emocionante, como los segundos antes de dar tu primer beso.

Quería saber la respuesta, pero a la vez no. Y cuando ésta llegó, dudó varios segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de decidirse a abrir el mensaje.

_“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿RIN?! Makoto, ¿fumaste algo? La respuesta es claramente no, a las dos preguntas.”_

_“El que me gusta es otro”_

Mandó un segundo mensaje seguido del primero.

Makoto se sintió a morir con aquella respuesta. Al menos se había quitado el peso de encima de estar pensando en que Rin y Sousuke hubiesen tenido una relación, aunque ahora se sentía completamente estúpido por siquiera pensar en aquello, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo que sí, le llamó la atención el segundo mensaje, ya le gustaba otro hombre.

Porque sí, en todos esos días que habían estado entablando conversación, el tema de la sexualidad y preferencias amorosas habían salido a relucir y ambos confesaron que se sentían más atraídos hacia personas del mismo género. Por lo que ambos sabían que probablemente fueran gays, -ese probablemente lo había pensado Makoto por las dudas-.

El alivio que sintió Makoto al saber que el moreno no había tenido nada con su amigo fue momentáneo. El tiburón ballena ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba, y lo más probable es que no fuera él. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama, con el celular pegado al pecho y tomado con ambas manos mientras tragaba saliva, aquello era más doloroso de lo que pensaba. Mientras se sorbeteaba la nariz, contestó.

_“Oh, ya veo, y, ¿puedo saber quién es?”_

¿Qué era lo más terrible que pudiera contestarle? ¿Qué no? ¿Qué lo conocía? ¿Qué era Haru? Trató de seguir la conversación como si nada pasara, o como si no estuviera muriendo por dentro.

_“Eran solo dos preguntas, ahora me toca a mí, ¿cómo mierda fue que pensaste en aquello?”_

Makoto dudó unos segundos en la respuesta, no quería entrometer a su amigo en esto, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa factible para cubrirlo, además, a Sousuke ya le caía mal Haru, así que una cosa más, una menos, no creía que hiciera mucha diferencia.

_“Haru”_

_“Aaah… tenía que ser Nanase. Makoto, si no fuera tu amigo, te aseguro que hace mucho tiempo le hubiera golpeado o algo”_

Makoto olvidó momentáneamente el dolor en el pecho e inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa. Para cambiar el tema, le texteó.

_“¿Y tu segunda pregunta, Sousuke?”_

_“En un principio había querido preguntarte de qué color era la ropa interior que estabas llevando, pero ahora quiero preguntarte lo mismo, ¿acaso tienes o has tenido algo más que una simple amistad con Nanase?”_

¿Con Haru? De solo pensarlo sintió un escalofrío, no podía siquiera concebir una idea de tener algo más con él. Así debió de sentirse Sousuke cuando le preguntó lo de Rin, pensó Makoto.

_“No, él es mi mejor amigo, pero nunca lo he visto de esa manera y estoy seguro de que él tampoco.”_

_“Y son negros”_

Respondió de todas formas a su otra pregunta, pues le había causado mucha risa de que Sousuke hubiese tenido pensado una pregunta de ese tipo, mientras que él se debatía internamente por algo mucho más serio.

_“sexy”_

Fue la respuesta por parte del moreno. Makoto agradeció que no siguiera hablando del tema anterior, pues sentía que con esas respuestas ya podía seguir viviendo su vida. Saber que gustaba de otra persona era duro y difícil de aceptar, pero era mucho más llevable de saber que esa persona podía ser Rin, su amigo con el que vivía y compartía habitación.

_“Y tu, Yamazaki, ¿qué llevas?_

_“Nada”_

_“¿Cómo nada?, ¿Y Rin?”_

_“¿Cómo se supone que sepa de qué color es la ropa interior de Rin? Lo más probable es que tengan gatitos o florcitas rosas, hasta pueden ser de tiburón. Ya sabes cómo es él.”_

_“¡Sousuke, eres demasiado cruel con Rin!”_

_“Si durmieras con él y lo escucharas roncar también serías así con él, Makoto.”_

_“Preferiría dormir contigo”_

¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, mierda, mierda, mierda. No podía haber escrito y mandado eso. No había manera de arreglarlo, de ninguna forma posible. Mierda, ahora venía de seguro la respuesta de Sousuke volviendo a decirle que tenía a otra persona y que no estaba interesado, que muchas gracias por la conversación y todo, pero ahora era momento de mandarlo a la _friendzone_ o algo así.

Además, su respuesta estaba tardando en llegar. Eso no era bueno.

_“Makoto, me gustaría que nos juntáramos cuando tengamos libre. Me gustaría hablarte de la persona que me gusta, ¿te parece bien?”_

Ahí estaba, la friendzone. El castaño inhaló y exhaló pensando en que, aunque tuviera que ser el consejero sentimental de Sousuke y verlo feliz con otro, lo haría.

_“¡Claro! Estoy seguro de que debe de ser una magnífica persona.”_

_“Lo es”_

_“Es tarde, buenas noches, Makoto.”_

_“Buenas noches, Sousuke.”_


	17. AU: Amigos de Infancia

_—Sou-chan, Sou-chan—escuchó que lo llamaban a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una mirada verde y una sonrisa cegadora—, Sou-chan, ya es tarde, levántate._

_—Makoto, no me digas Sou-chan, suena ridículo y ya somos grandes como para decirnos de esa forma —gruñó—, además, es fin de semana, deberías dejarme dormir hasta más tarde._

_—_ _Vamos Sousuke, no seas así, eres todo un aguafiestas._

_—¿Aguafiestas? —recién el moreno levantó su cara de la almohada y miró al otro chico que se encontraba de pie al borde de su cama._

_—¡Claro! ¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario!_

_—¿Aniversario? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Aniversario de qué? —poco a poco Sousuke se iba enderezando._

_—Aniversario de cuando te cambiaste de casa y comenzaste a vivir aquí._

_—Makoto, eso fue hace 12 años —bostezó el moreno mientras se rascaba la nuca y quedaban sus cabellos dispersos en todas las direcciones, provocando que Makoto soltara una pequeña risilla por la imagen de espantapájaros que tenía—. Además, ¿cómo sabes exactamente el día en que llegué con mi familia a vivir acá?_

_—Oh, eso fue porque lo anoté en mi diario de vida en ese entonces —le sonrió como si nada, mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia el armario del moreno—, desde ese día, me preocupo de recordarlo todos los años, pero ya sabes —se encogió de hombros mientras metía la cabeza en el interior del mueble y hurgaba en su ropa—, no creí que fuera importante recordarlo hasta ahora._

_Exacto. Ese era el tema, pensó Sousuke, ¿por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? Tuvo otras 10 oportunidades de... ¿cómo lo había llamado? ¿Festejo de aniversario? Parecía algo de parejas._

_—Es porque este será el último año que estaremos juntos para esta fecha, Sousuke._

_Makoto se había dado la vuelta con una camisa en mano, la cual dejó encima de la cama y sonriendo le miró mientras respondía la pregunta que el otro no había formulado en voz alta._

_Después de tantos años siendo amigos, era normal que ambos conocieran a la perfección la personalidad del otro, incluyendo sus pensamientos y sentires. Por eso, es que Sousuke también era consciente y entendía que aquello para Makoto era importante._

_—Está bien, iré y cooperaré en lo que sea que tienes preparado ¿feliz? -dijo mientras se separaba de las sábanas y se colocaba de pie perezosamente._

_—¡Mucho! —las verdes gemas brillaban de emoción—. Ahora te dejaré para que termines de vestirte, te espero abajo —y al pasar a su lado, le picó con un dedo a la altura de las costillas, aprovechando que el más alto tenía ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza al estirarse._

_—¡Makoto! —gruñó Sousuke mientras se recogía al igual que una “mimosa púdica” * por el tacto._

_—¡Me voy, me voy! —rio el otro mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él._

_._

_._

_._

_Makoto había preparado todo para pasar un agradable día, conversando de trivialidades mientras comían, o mejor dicho, devoraban un picnic también preparado por el castaño. Ninguno había querido dejar de hablar de aquellos temas superficiales, no mencionaron la importancia de aquella fecha, su celebración y mucho menos el tema que tanto les acomplejaba tocar. El futuro._

_Desde que Sousuke había llegado a vivir a ese lugar, 12 años antes con sus padres, su amistad con Makoto se había solidificado y ambos eran inseparables. No era una relación dependiente, por el contrario, los dos se apoyan mutuamente en cualquier cosa que quisieran realizar. Incluso, lo único que habían hecho en conjunto, había sido inscribirse y participar en un club de natación._

_Pero aun así, ambos entrenaban por separado, habían elegido distintos estilos de nado, así evitando el encontrarse y competir por el mismo puesto o en algún torneo. Aunque de todas formas se alentaban e incluso daban consejos al otro sobre la forma de nada, nunca se interpusieron en el entrenamiento o en la vida del otro._

_Hasta que un día, Makoto no pudo reprimir más su frustración para con Sousuke y lo encaró._

_El moreno había comenzado a entrenar de más, gracias a sus asombrosas habilidades, poder y fuerza, se había posicionado dentro de los mejores 10 nadadores juveniles estilo mariposa de todo Japón, pero creía que no era suficiente. Se obsesionó con entrenar más y más, y doblaba el entrenamiento habitual del resto, se sobre exigía tanto que terminaba completamente agotado y sin fuerza para ponerse de pie y volver a su casa. Su duro entrenamiento daba frutos, ahora era el mejor en toda la provincia y nadie podía ganarle._

_Pero había llegado a su máximo. Por más que siguiera entrenando de esa forma, su tope en tiempo no mejoraba, pareciera como si aquello fuera lo más que podía dar, y él no estaba preparado para ello. La frustración en sí mismo también fue en aumento y si antes entrenaba 4 horas al día, ahora eran 6. Debía mejorar, debía seguir, debía…_

_< <—¡SOUSUKE! ¡YA DETENTE! —el aludido parpadeo y se fijó en su amigo de infancia—, ¿acaso no ves que por el momento no puedes seguir mejorando? Aun estás en crecimiento, y exigirte tanto como lo haces solo te afectará, dime, ¿qué harías si por exceso de entrenamiento te lesionas?_

_—Makoto, no digas tonterías, eso nunca podría pasarme._

_—Podría, Sousuke —le rebatió el castaño mientras le quitaba las pesas que estaba utilizando para hacer ejercicio—, pero no dejaré que algo así de malo te pase —las lágrimas en Makoto se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no caían—. Si… si te llegase a pasar… yo…_

_—Makoto —el moreno se colocó de pie, no resistía ver a su amigo así, mucho menos por él—, si estás tan preocupado por mí, entonces me cuidaré el doble y disminuiré mi régimen de entrenamiento, ¿feliz?_

_—¡Sí, mucho! >>_

_Mientras caminaban ya camino a sus hogares, Sousuke recordó aquello, en esa promesa que seguramente le había salvado de caer en un gran error del que estaba seguro se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Y todo se lo debía al castaño._

_—Makoto —pronunció su nombre mientras detenía sus pasos, haciendo que el otro lo imitara y se girara para mirarle._

_—Dime, Sou-chan._

_—Gracias —y lo abrazó firmemente contra su pecho._

_—¿Sou…Sousuke? —Makoto le correspondió tímidamente al abrazo, pues las ocasiones en que su amigo hacía tales demostraciones de afecto eran realmente raras, por lo que apreciaba a cada una de ellas—. Te quiero —terminó por decir mientras sentía sus orejas arder._

_—Yo también te quiero, Makoto._

.

.

.

Sintió una intensa mirada sobre él, así que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras se apegaba más al duro y firme pecho frente suyo. Lo primero que se topó al pestañar un par de veces, fue una intensa mirada del más puro color aguamarina, aquella mirada le calentaba por dentro y le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, como si fuera la primera vez.

Pero en esta ocasión, el agarra de Sousuke alrededor suyo era más apretado que el común de las mañanas. No era como si le molestara, por el contrario, le gustaba sentirlo así, dominante. Su mirada también era más intensa que en otras ocasiones, y su mandíbula se encontraba apretada.

—¿Sousuke? ¿sucede algo? —se apresuró a preguntar preocupado.

—Nada Makoto, solo que… —lo arrastró hasta tenerlo por completo dentro de sus brazos—, soñé con cómo hubiera sido mi vida, las diferentes decisiones que hubiese tomado si tu hubieras estado conmigo desde un principio. Si hubieras sido mi amigo de infancia, estoy seguro de que no me hubieras permitido llegar a tales extremos y jamás me hubiera lesionado.

—¿Sousuke, por qué dices es…?

—Por nada, tuve un hermoso sueño, que me permitió disfrutar contigo un poco más. Es todo.


	18. Visita Sorpresa

La reunión de ese día había terminado mucho más temprano de lo que creía, y por defecto, le había dejado la tarde completamente libre. Usualmente se hubiera devuelto a la oficina y hubiera adelantado trabajo para estar más relajado el resto de los días, pero el lugar en dónde se había llevado a cabo la reunión se encontraba encantadoramente cerca del lugar en dónde hacía clases Makoto. Y la tentación era fuerte.

Al diablo adelantar trabajo, nunca se había llevado trabajo a la casa y esperaba no hacerlo, por lo que tampoco iba a esforzarse demás en esa situación. Quería ver a su novio en su hábitat natural y así lo haría.

Al llegar al centro de natación, se dirigió directamente a la recepcionista y preguntó por su novio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica. Esta luego de convertirse en gelatina le indicó el camino y le dio los permisos necesarios para que fuera al lugar. Incluso se ofreció a llamar a Tachibana-sensei por los altavoces y hacer que fuera él que saliera a atenderlo y Sousuke no tuviera que tomarse tantas molestias.

Pero no, Yamazaki nunca había podido ver a Makoto enseñando a niños o jóvenes, todo lo que sabía era porque el castaño se lo había contado -usualmente emocionado-. Por lo que la idea de verlo hacer lo que realmente le apasionaba le llenaba de intriga y también emoción.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la recepcionista, llegó a la piscina utilizada para enseñarle a los niños a nadar. Y ahí, sumergido en la mitad de esta se encontraba su novio, al igual que los otros niños, reía y se notaba feliz.

Sousuke se adentró al lugar y se acercó hasta la altura en la que se encontraba el castaño que le daba la espalda y todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Pero un niño frente a él se fijó en el extraño sujeto que los miraba con tanta atención y gritó:

—¡Un pervertido!

¿Pervertido? Ahora todos los otros niños se habían volteado a verlo, incluso los adultos en otras áreas del lugar y por supuesto, Makoto.

—¡¿Sousuke?!

—Yo, Makoto —levantó la mano en saludo mientras pensaba en si salir corriendo o no de la escena. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, luego de esa acusación, sería extremadamente sospechoso si salía corriendo, así que prefirió quedarse ahí, con la mirada de todos concentradas en él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la cara de sorprendido del castaño no se había ido, y luego de hacerle unas señas al resto de los adultos del lugar y de tranquilizar a los niños, se acercó a él.

—La reunión terminó mucho antes de lo planeado, y quise pasar a verte, ¿fue mala idea?

Los ojos de Makoto brillaban, estaba encantado de tener a Sousuke vistiendo uno de sus elegantes trajes en SU lugar de trabajo. Se veía tan fuera de lugar que le estaba volviendo loco, de una buena manera.

Se apresuró a negar con fervor y luego con una sonrisa en su rostro, se volvió a los niños y les dijo:

—Él es Yamazaki Sousuke, sé que puede parecer que da miedo, pero en verdad es una buena persona y además... —paró un momento para darle algo de suspenso a la situación— es el mejor nadador estilo mariposa que conozco —dijo orgulloso.

Todos los niños ahora se le quedaron mirando a Sousuke con una expresión de admiración y fascinación. Todo lo contrario a como lo habían mirado en un principio.

—¿Es eso cierto, Tachibana-sensei? —preguntó el niño que había señalado a Yamazaki antes como un pervertido.

—¿Alguna vez les he mentido?

—¡Nunca! —se escuchó el coro de los niños.

—Makoto, yo no soy mejor nadador estilo mariposa, sabes que ese es Rin —en el tono de voz de Sousuke se mezclaba un poco de molestia y de vergüenza.

—Puede que Rin ahora sea profesional, que esté ganando competencias y cosas por el estilo, pero tu llegaste a estar entre los primeros 10 de todo Japón y creo que verte nadar era algo increíble.

Sousuke volvió a sentirse incómodo, las cosas que Makoto le decía siempre le hacían sentir de esa forma, pues sabía que se las decía de verdad y desde el fondo de su corazón, porque las creía.

—Increíble... —dijo otro niño— ¿y podremos verlo nadar?

—¿Humm? Oh, no creo, verán, Yamazaki no... —ahora era Makoto quién se veía incómodo. No quería poner a Sousuke en esa situación, solo había querido presumir un poco de su novio.

—No hay problema —lo interrumpió Sousuke—, si Tachibana-sensei me presta algún bañador podría nadar unas cuantas vueltas.

Le guiñó un ojo al castaño que lo miraba boquiabierto, desde hace unos años que no lo veía nadar. La última ocasión fue cuando le habían dicho que su lesión no tenía remedio, la vez en que lo vio nadar con todo esa noche en la universidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello y aún estaba grabado en su mente como fuego vivo.

Él también quería verlo nadar, aunque fuera una vez más. Pero...

—Sousuke, pero y tu le...

—Makoto, nadar unos cuantos metros no será nada, no será como si fuera a esforzarme mucho, es solo para que ellos lo vean, ¿no? —señaló con la barbilla al grupo de chicos que ya se encontraban emocionados ante la idea

—Está bien —suspiró resignado Makoto, salió de la piscina y le dio las indicaciones a Sousuke para que fuera a su casillero a cambiarse de ropa —. La clave de mi casillero es xxxxx —dijo algo avergonzado.

—¿La fecha de nuestro primer beso? —preguntó en un susurro Sousuke

—¿Lo recuerdas?! —ahora Makoto sentía su corazón latir por aquello.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —ok, se acababa de volver a enamorar de Sousuke con aquello.

El moreno fue a cambiarse de ropa y Makoto se dio la vuelta para explicarle a sus alumnos de qué trataba ese estilo de nado que verían a continuación. Agradeció mentalmente que Sousuke hubiese llegado cuando la clase apenas estaba empezando, así tenía tiempo de cambiarla y ajustarla a las circunstancias.

Cuando su novio se presentó de nuevo en el lugar, todos los niños hicieron gestos y ruidos de exclamación. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a un adulto con tan buena condición física, a excepción de Tachibana-sensei, pero el solía ocupar un traje de cuerpo entero, así que no distinguían del todo su musculatura.

Pero con Sousuke la situación era distinta. Estaba usando uno como el que solía usar en preparatoria, de piernas completas y que llegaba hasta el inicio de sus caderas. Su torso quedaba completamente descubierto y vulnerable a las miradas.

Makoto tragó saliva, veía, tocaba, lamia, mordía y dormía sobre ese cuerpo todos los días, y aun así se encontraba absorto mirándolo. Pero claro, la diferencia era además que, al parecer, Yamazaki había subido de peso.

El moreno siempre fue un poco más robusto y con mayor musculatura que Makoto, pero a pesar de eso, podían compartir ropa o al menos pantalones y ropa interior, eran de la misma talla. Aunque ahora parecía que no, la tela elasticada se ceñía demasiado a su cuerpo y ciertos ojos color verde no podían apartarse de cierta otra zona, que, si tenía una erección de seguro que se notaría y podría incluso romper la tela. Luego se preocuparía de molestar a Sousuke con que estaba más rellenito de lo usual, lo que no le quitaba atractivo para nada.

Sousuke entró a la piscina y de inmediato fue rodeado por los niños.

—¡Es más alto que Tachibana-sensei! —exclamó uno.

—¡También más grande!

—¿Seguro que no es un pervertido?

—En una competencia entre Tachibana-sensei y usted, ¿quién gana?

Lo empezaron a atosigar con comentarios y preguntas. Y ya que nunca se le dio muy bien relacionarse con niños, el moreno se quedó perplejo por unos segundos. Hasta que su novio fue a rescatarlo.

—Niños, niños, no acosen de esa forma a Yamazaki-san —les sonreía mientras los iba alejando poco a poco del lugar—. Ahora, siéntense en el borde de la piscina y fíjense en la forma de nado.

Los chicos le hicieron caso, posicionándose en dónde les había dicho y se removían algo inquietos por esperar ver a quién su sensei parecía admirar tanto.

—Gracias por hacer esto —le murmuró Makoto al ayudarlo a salir y posicionarse en el trampolín de salida—, no te esfuerces.

—¿Cómo podría no esforzarme luego de escuchar todo lo que dijiste de mí? Tengo que demostrar porque estás loca y perdidamente enamorado de mí —sonrió cegando momentáneamente al castaño—. Ahora espero no haber perdido el toque y dar un buen espectáculo.

Y sin más, se posicionó y saltó.

Se sentía bien volver a nadar de esa forma tan relajada, desde hace unos años creía haber olvidado ese sentimiento, de nadar solamente por diversión y no buscando algo más, como un primer lugar. Las risas de los niños se escuchaban por todo el lugar y él se quedó el resto de la clase, ayudándoles junto con Makoto a que dieran las primeras brazadas necesarias para poder realizar ese estilo.

Para el final del día se encontraba exhausto, pero con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Ahora entendía porque su chico siempre llegaba tan cansado pero feliz a su departamento. Lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de que él sería incapaz de seguir haciendo eso, y menos todos los días de su vida. Era mucho. Y por esa razón se había enamorado más de su pareja.

Tal vez realizarle visitas sorpresas de vez en cuando no sería tan malo.


	19. Celos

Ellos ya se encontraban saliendo de hace un tiempo, pero por petición de Makoto, lo llevaban a escondidas, algo solo de ellos dos. Para el resto de las personas, solo eran conocidos que se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que apenas hablaban.

Ese día, los chicos de Iwatobi fueron juntos al cine, para ver una película de terror por votación popular y porque al parecer aquella película era muy popular por esos días. ¿Cómo habían logrado arrastrar al castaño a que la viera?

Momentos antes de empezada la función, se habían encontrado de casualidad con el equipo de relevos de Samezuka, incluyendo a Sousuke, lo que había generado que a pesar del rechazo inicial de Makoto hacia entrar a ver la película, este mágicamente se esfumara.

Con miradas de soslayo y sonrisas cómplices, la pareja planeó sentarse juntos a lo largo de la cinta, así podrían tomarse de las manos a hurtadillas de todo y todos, viviendo esa tensión y la exquisita expectativa y miedo por ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

Pero obviamente nada resultó como planearon. Sus amigos se entremezclaron y entre medio de ellos se colocó Rei. Por supuesto que aquello era sin mala intención, pero no por eso hacía que fuera menos molesto, para Sousuke, por el contrario de lo que solía decir Rei, nada era hermoso en ese momento.

En cuanto se apagaron las luces, Tachibana se tensó. Ya con la primera escena de miedo estaba prácticamente encaramado a Ryugazaki, quién trataba de consolarlo y explicándole los efectos especiales de la película o las teorías de lo que sucedería a continuación y así, tratando de calmarlo lo más posible. Sousuke solo podía apretar la mandíbula ante ello, él era el que debía estar consolando a Makoto y distrayéndolo de todo aquello.

Simplemente no se concentró en la pantalla, no podía hacerlo. Las piernas y brazos de su novio estaban aferradas a otro hombre y él solo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, impotente sin hacer nada. Solo quería que terminara pronto la maldita película y que Makoto dejara de tocar demás a Ryugazaki.

Cuando por fin hubo finalizado, los 8 chicos salieron al centro comercial en dónde se encontraba el cine.

—Waaaa~ tengo hambre~~ oigan, ¡vamos todos juntos a comer! —exclamó entusiasmado Nagisa sobreponiéndose al ruido de las charlas en general.

Ya era de tarde y muchos de ellos habían almorzado temprano, por lo que la idea sonaba maravillosa, incluso algunos estómagos comenzaron a rugir como respuesta a aquella idea.

Caminaron sumidos en diversas pláticas hacia el sector de la comida rápida y cuando se encontraban frente al mostrador y planificaban pedir algo general para todos -así no hacían sufrir a la cajera-, habló Nitori.

—Aah, pero a Yamazaki-senpai no le gustan las cosas dulces, así que no es necesario que todos compremos postre, ¿no?

Makoto enarco una ceja. No era como si él no supiera que a Sousuke no le agradaban mucho las cosas dulces, pero él podía decirlo por sí mismo, ¿no? No era necesario que su kohai hablara por él.

—¡¿Aaaaaaah?! ¿Así que a Sou-chan no le gustan las cosas dulces? -Nagisa se veía claramente sorprendido y se acercó a él— Sou-chan… —¿por qué tenía que decirle así a Sousuke? El castaño era consciente de que su amigo siempre le ponía ese tipo de apodos cariñosos a todos sus conocidos, pero no le gustaba que precisamente se dirigiera así a SU novio— Sou-chan, entonces ¿puedes darme tu postre?

No, aquello Makoto no iba a permitirlo. Si a alguien le iba a dar el postre Sousuke sería a él, era claro.

—Por supuesto Hazuki, si quieres puedes tomarlo —contestó Sousuke sin siquiera dudar o mirar a Tachibana, lo cual hizo que este se molestara más.

—¡SOU-CHAN ERES EL MEJOR! —Nagisa de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo y tomó su brazo para agarrarlo con firmeza.

Makoto podía soportar aquello, claro, Nagisa era así con todos, se repitió a sí mismo. Pero ya era hora de que soltara el brazo de Yamazaki, había contado hasta 10 y el rubio seguía aferrado a él y sin señales de querer soltarlo pronto.

Antes de que pudiera hablar para intervenir de alguna forma y desviar la atención de Nagisa de Sousuke, éste habló.

—Ooooh, Sou-chan, tienes fuertes brazos —sus manos recorrían los músculos de los bíceps y sus ojos brillaban con fascinación.

—Por supuesto que Yamazaki-senpai tiene fuertes brazos, estaba en el top 10 de nadadores de Japón —contestó entusiasmado Nitori.

—Sousuke-senpai tiene el mejor cuerpo en toda la academia —habló emocionado Momo, miró a Aichirou y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡ _Perfect body_! —imitando a Rin con su acento.

—Oigan, ya ustedes. Deténganse —los reprimió algo avergonzado ya Sousuke y con un imperceptible color en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del moreno. Al desviar la mirada se topó con la de Makoto. Este simplemente lo estaba mirando con gesto serio, sus labios en una línea recta y los ojos verdes oscuro debido a la intensidad con la que lo observaba.

Sousuke tragó saliva y se deshizo suavemente, pero de forma rápida de quiénes lo estaban tocando y por precaución se alejó un paso de ellos, desentendiéndose de la situación.

Aquella mirada no podía significar nada bueno.

El tema fue cambiado cuando les entregaron sus órdenes de comida y todos se aglutinaron en una mesa para comer. Pero de nuevo había un problema: en las mesas cabían solo 4 personas, no podrían hacerlo todos juntos.

Por lo que se separaron según con quienes estaban conversando en ese momento, separando nuevamente a Sousuke de Makoto, causando cierta molestia en ellos. A pesar de que querían señalar que querían comer con el otro, si lo decían de esa forma y sin argumentos o razones para ello, se formularían preguntas que no querían contestar.

A pesar de ello, se sentaron de tal manera en la que quedaban uno frente al otro de forma paralela, por lo que con una mirada casual, podían mirarse.

Nagisa, Rei y Nitori se sentaron en la misma mesa junto a Sousuke. Increíblemente era bulliosa, incluso más que en la que encontraba Makoto junto a Haruka, Rin y Momo, los cuales no dejaban de discutir y gritar por cualquier cosa.

Cuando hubieron terminado sus hamburguesas, comenzaron a comer los pasteles de chocolate o limón según lo que había pedido cada uno.

Nagisa entusiasmado por tener dos trozos de dulce quería agradecer a Sousuke por haberle regalado uno. ¿Y la manera de hacerlo?

Estar prácticamente encima de él, con un trozo de pastel de chocolate en el tenedor a escasos centímetros de la boca del moreno para que lo probara.

En una situación normal, Sousuke solo habría abierto la boca, quitándole el tenedor y comido con naturalidad, pero se sentía tan sobrepasado por Hazuki que casi que había quedado en shock ante su abrumante personalidad y actuar. Como si en el festival cultural de Samezuka no hubiera aprendido la lección.

—Ha-Hazuki, creo que es suficie...

—Nagisa.

Todos los presentes miraron extrañados al castaño que se había puesto de pie y hablaba con voz seria. Los que estaban sentados en la mesa con Sousuke y Nagisa miraban sorprendidos y asustados a Makoto, incluyendo a estos dos que tuvieron que dar vuelta su cabeza para mirarlo.

En su rostro había una gran sonrisa, que de verdadera no tenía nada de alegre o felicidad, causando escalofríos y verdadero terror a quién la mirara.

—Nagisa —repitió Makoto— ¿serías tan amable de dejar de tocar y acosar a _MI NOVIO_ y salir de encima suyo? —claramente Tachibana había remarcado las palabras sobre que era "su novio".

Si todos ya estaban sorprendidos por su actitud, hubo un shock general cuando declaró aquello.

Makoto no era bueno manejando los celos, y si bien era Yamazaki quién los demostraba más y de forma más abierta, era el castaño el que verdaderamente causaba preocupación y terror cuando su límite de celos había llegado al final y estallaba.

En completo silencio, Nagisa se bajó de Sousuke y se sentó, sin apartar la mirada de Makoto, por puro instinto de supervivencia.

El primero en hablar fue Rin

—Vaya... wow... esto no me lo esperaba —rápidamente apareció una sonrisa en su rostro y se puso de pie para pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Tachibana— No sabía que ya estaban saliendo, pero lo suponía. Felicitaciones chicos, aunque me duele que Sousuke no me haya dicho nada.

—Rin, no es el momento, habló el moreno, que todavía no apartaba la mirada de Makoto, que seguía sonriendo.

—Exacto, Rin, no es el momento —afirmó el castaño—. Y si nos disculpan, me gustaría llevarme a Sousuke de aquí.

Makoto lo tomó por el brazo y jaló de él hasta arrastrarlo fuera del restorant.

—¿Quién diría que Makoto es tan celoso? —dijo Rin mientras todos veían como los dos chicos más altos se alejaban de allí.

—Era obvio, Makoto siempre ha sido muy posesivo con las cosas que considera suyas, y Nagisa estaba abusando de la paciencia de él —habló despreocupadamente Haru—. Ahora ya saben que no se deben acercar a Yamazaki cuando Makoto esté presente.

Todos asintieron. Habían aprendido la lección.


	20. Día 20: Flores

Sousuke se levantó ese día como de costumbre, pero al estirar el brazo hacia el lado de Makoto, lo encontró vacío. Miro el calendario con el ceño fruncido y comprendió el porqué de la ausencia, era ese día, su aniversario. Suspiró realmente cansado y juntó la mayor fuerza de voluntad en ese momento y se levantó.

Debía ser un día normal, por lo que actuó de esa forma y llegó hasta su oficina. A lo largo de su carrera había logrado obtener grandes ascensos y ahora era el importante jefe de una división a nivel nacional. Su secretaria le saludó en cuanto llegó y le preguntó si acaso se tomaría la tarde libre después de almuerzo. Yamazaki asintió.

En cuanto el reloj marcó la hora de salida para comer, Sousuke tomó su gabardina, su maleta y salió nuevamente, deteniéndose en la florería de siempre. No tenía apetito y no quería perder el tiempo en cosas innecesarias como esas cuando podía estar 5 minutos más con su amado Makoto.

La chica de la tienda lo saludó y le preguntó si acaso quería el mismo ramo que siempre, a lo que el moreno asintió. Cada mes hacía aquello, había encontrado el significado para ciertas flores y creado el ramo que reflejaba lo que sentía por Makoto: camelias de un blanco invierno para demostrar su devoción y amor eterno, violetas que representaban ese amor que se siente por aquellas personas que no están con nosotros, erica por la soledad que sentía cuando no lo tenía a su lado, algunas margaritas entremedio por la inocencia que caracterizaba al castaño y por último un gran girasol, que le recordaba la alegría y candidez del castaño y su sonrisa resplandeciente como el sol mismo.

Cuando la chica le entregó el ramo ya preparado, le hizo un comentario:

—Su pareja debe estar feliz por recibir siempre flores de su parte.

Sousuke sonrió algo cansado.

—Eso espero.

El cielo estaba nublado y cargado con densas nubles oscuras, habían pronosticado lluvia, pero de todas formas Yamazaki caminó, aprovechando de tomar algo de aire fresco. Llegó al lugar de su cita y entró por las grandes columnas de piedra, caminó por el sendero demarcado hasta su destino. Conocía el camino de memoria por las veces que había ido.

Ya frente a la tumba, sonrió.

Sacó las flores marchitas, tanto suyas como del resto de los amigos de Makoto e incluso de sus hermanos, acomodó las frescas y colocó su propio ramo. Todo ese preludio le ayudaba a serenarse y no romper en llanto apenas llegar allí.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, se sentó en el pasto frente a la lápida y leyó el nombre del hombre de su vida: _“Tachibana Makoto”._

—Makoto… hoy ya… ya se cumplen 2 años desde que te fuiste y me dejaste. No hay día en que no piense en ti, en que no te extrañe. Todo, todo de ti extraño y necesito. No soy yo —la voz se le quebró—, no soy yo desde que te fuiste, solo soy una sombra, lo que debería ser.

Sousuke corrió la mirada, sentía que algo le apretaba el pecho.

—Ya no recuerdo la última vez que reí, que reí de felicidad. —Volvió su mirada a la lápida. —Corrección, lo recuerdo: han pasados 2 años y un día, fue el día antes de que partieras. Mi risa y mi felicidad se fueron contigo, mi alma y corazón también.

Las lágrimas se iban reuniendo en los ojos de Sousuke, ojos rodeados de arrugas. Su rostro había envejecido 10 años en tan solo 2, se veía cansado, dolido y derrotado. Como había dicho, una sombra de él mismo.

—Mako… —dijo ya sollozando—, no puedo más. No lo soporto, jamás pensé que mi vida sin ti se reduciría a esto —se señaló a sí mismo—. Déjame descansar también. —Las lágrimas hacían que sus palabras apenas fueran entendibles. —Vivo solo porque sé que tu quisieras que siguiera viviendo…

Sousuke se llevó las palmas de las manos a su cara y comenzó a llorar con desenfreno. Ir a visitar a su alma gemela a la tumba era tan doloroso como lo había sido la primera vez que lo había hecho. Pero se sentía tan solo y estaba tan acostumbrado a la compañía de Makoto que creía que ese era el único lugar donde debía estar.

En sus visitas generalmente hablaba de cosas que le pasaban en la oficina, alguna cosa que se hubiera enterado de los amigos en común que tenían o noticias de la familia Tachibana. Lograba controlar las lágrimas y no llorar frente a la lápida, porque estaba seguro de que a Makoto no le gustaría eso, se las guardaba para cuando estaba solo en su habitación, abrazando la almohada que usaba el castaño y que ya no tenía rastro del aroma característico de él.

Pero ese día, era diferente, no soportaba más todo aquello, lo seguía amando y creía que ya no era capaz de seguir viviendo de esa forma. Había tomado una decisión, y esperaba que Makoto lo perdonara por lo mismo.

—Makoto, te amo. Te aseguro que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.


	21. Día 21: Conociendo a la familia

Se había arreglado lo mejor posible. Tratando de no verse excesivamente formal, pero tampoco un vagando de la calle, después de haberse pasado toda la noche anterior en qué ponerse, se había decidido por unos pantalones de jeans negros, una camiseta gris -que convenientemente combinaba con el color de sus ojos- y un chaleco de su traje formal, sin mangas y con la parte de atrás con satén.

Estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de su apariencia, como el tratar de acomodar su cabello hacia cierto lado o simplemente darse por vencido con eso; cuando su primo entró a la habitación.

—Sousuke, solo conocerás a sus padres, no les pedirás la mano. No de inmediato al menos.

—Kazu-nii, no entiendes. —Sousuke finalmente se rindió y revolvió su cabello hasta que este volvió a la normalidad. —No quiero arruinarlo.

—No lo harás, confía en ti —el mayor le puso una mano en el hombro—, si son la mitad de encantadores que Mako-kun, entonces no tendrás ningún problema.

.

.

.

Makoto no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, había estado tan nervioso durante toda la mañana que hasta ya había colocado la mesa y estaba lista para que todos se sentaran a comer. Su padre se reía en el sillón de la sala de estar mientras leía un periódico y su madre cantaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida.

Otro tema eran sus hermanos, que si bien ya habían conocido a Sousuke tiempo atrás y se lo habían encontrado de casualidad en varios eventos -la mayoría de natación-, era la primera vez que lo “verían” como el novio de su hermano mayor. Lo cual les entusiasmaba mucho.

La familia Tachibana se había tomado la noticia de que su hijo era homosexual bastante bien. Makoto sabía que sus padres lo amaban sobre cualquier cosa, al igual que sus hermanos y en ningún momento pensó en que se lo tomarían a mal. Solo él se sentía mal y culpable por no proporcionarle a sus padres los nietos y la familia que en algún momento creyó que querían para él, y si bien al hablar con ellos fue un shock inicial, al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Había esperado a que la preparatoria terminara, a que sus exámenes de admisión en la universidad fueran aprobados, a enfrentarse a las nacionales y por supuesto, a que su relación con Sousuke se estableciera mucho más. No había querido ocultarle su relación con el moreno a su familia, pero sentía que debía consolidarse un poco, no podía ser de esos adolescentes que a la semana de empezar a salir con alguien ya estaba planeando la boda.

Como fuera, Ran y Ren no dejaban de seguirlo de un lado a otro, haciéndole preguntas incómodas sobre su novio y no ayudaban en nada a que se calmara. Su hermana, mucho más curiosa que Ren, y una romántica empedernida -Makoto creía que se había juntado mucho con Rin y que este le contaba muchos cuentos de princesas y castillos- le hacía preguntas un tanto más… personales.

Lo había interrogado por todo, desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse atraído por Yamazaki, si había sido el único hombre que le había gustado, hasta quién había dado el paso para el primer beso y si este había sido con lengua.

Makoto solo esperaba que no le hiciera esas mismas preguntas a Sousuke.

Y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, el timbre de su casa sonó, anunciando la visita. Completamente nervioso se despegó de sus hermanos y fue a abrir la puerta.

No supo si era porque ese día el sol iluminaba mucho más que de costumbre, si fue porque la luz daba justo detrás de Sousuke o solamente lo amaba demasiado, pero le pareció que el moreno desprendía una brillante energía, que llegó hasta él y lo calmó. Si estaba a su lado no habría problemas.

—Makoto —fue todo el saludo por parte del alto azabache.

—Sousuke —con solo sus nombres las miradas se conectaban y el resto desaparecía.

—Oniiiiii-chan… —se escuchó la voz de Ren desde el interior de la casa y ambos chicos rieron un poco avergonzados.

—Pasa, siéntete cómodo —le habló el castaño haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—Con permiso —Sousuke se repetía a sí mismo que debía mostrarse como alguien seguro, capaz de proteger a Makoto en cualquier circunstancia y confiable ante sus suegros, pero no contó con dos factores que saltaron arriba de él en cuanto hubo entrado por el recibidor luego de dejar sus zapatos.

—¡Sou-chan! —se escuchó a coro cuando los hermanos menores de Makoto se abalanzaron sobre el moreno.

—¿Puedes tomarnos a los dos en brazos? Onii-chan ya solo puede cargar a uno en su espalda. —Hablaba emocionada Ran mientras se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Sousuke.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, ¡bájense de Sousuke! —les recriminó su hermano, que trataba de separarlos de su novio entre medio de risas de ellos y alguna que otra por parte de sus padres que miraban un poco más alejados la escena.

—Makoto —habló finalmente el moreno—, deja mostrarle a esta bella señorita que puedo tomarlos a ambos en brazos.

—¡AAAH! Sousuke, no, no tienes que hacerlo… tu hombro —trataba de negarse el castaño mientras sus hermanos volvían a estallar en nuevas risas y gritos de emoción.

—No te preocupes por eso —lo tranquilizó su novio—, pero para eso, necesitaré que ambos se bajen de mí para que planeemos cómo se debe hacer, ¿vale?

Los mellizos asintieron y se bajaron de Sousuke. El moreno les indicó que Ren debía subirse a su espalda y sujetarse con fuerza a su cuello con los brazos y con las piernas rodear su pecho como pudiera. Por otra parte, a Ran la tomaría entre sus brazos, cargándola como la princesa que era. Los niños volvieron a gritar emocionados y siguieron las órdenes.

Una vez ya acomodados, Sousuke se enderezó con ellos encima. No iba a negar que no le costaba o que una gota de sudor le corría por la frente, además de que su ropa se había arrugado por completo; pero las risas de felicidad y la expresión de asombro de su novio valía completamente el esfuerzo.

—Ya hijos, dejen a Yamazaki-kun. Al menos por el momento. —Se escuchó una voz cariñosa, pero con tono de autoridad provenir del pasillo, a lo que los niños se quejaron, pero Sousuke agradeciendo eso, los dejó bajar. —Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Yamazaki-kun —saludó el padre de Makoto.

La hora decisiva había llegado, pensó Sousuke. Por fin se encontraba cara a cara con sus suegros, ambos con una amplia y acogedora sonrisa en la cara; al menos ya sabía de dónde la había sacado Makoto.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme, Tachibana-san —hizo una pequeña reverencia y recordó algo importante—. He traído algunos presentes, espero que sean de su agrado.

Buscó el paquete que había dejado en la entrada, antes de ser atacado y se lo ofreció al padre de Makoto.

—Compré un sake de estación para usted, señor Tachibana —le entregó una botella elegante con una cinta en ella—, y para usted señora Tachibana, unos pasteles preparados por el restaurant de mi familia. De parte de mis padres —se apresuró a agregar mientras volvía a entregarle el paquete a la joven mujer.

—Eres muy considerado, Yamazaki-kun. Muchas gracias —le sonrió la mujer, nadie pensaría que era madre de tres hijos y que uno de ellos acababa de entrar a la universidad, se mantenía muy bien—, ahora todos entremos y sentémonos a la mesa, que la comida está lista.

Sousuke pensó que lo peor ya había pasado, había superado la crisis de los hermanos menores, su suegro no lo había asesinado apenas entrado en la casa y la madre se comportaba con dulzura. Pero se equivocaba.

Hubo otra batalla campal en el comedor, ¿la razón? Quién se sentaba al lado de él. Lo normal sería que fuera Makoto, era su novio después de todo; pero los mellizos querían acapararlo, y en vez de pensar en una solución simple como que cada uno se sentara a cada lado, volvía a estar el tema de quién a qué lado.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua algo molesto. Todo aquello no se asemejaba en nada a lo que había pensado que pasaría, y eso que había imaginado mil escenarios diferentes para la ocasión. Por lo general la actitud de sus hermanos no le molestaba y sabía manejarlos bastante bien, lo que no estaba pasando en esta ocasión, ¿por qué? Él también quería sentarse al lado de Yamazaki.

Finalmente, todo el embrollo se solucionó cuando decidieron que Makoto estaría a su lado y los mellizos se turnarían para comer y luego tomar el postre a su lado. Al menos Sousuke suspiraba de tranquilidad al pensar en que 2 de los 4 miembros del resto de la familia de Makoto no supondrían un problema para su relación.

Y por la cantidad de comida que le había servido su suegra, suponía que ella tampoco lo sería. El verdadero desafío seguía siendo su suegro, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa en la cara, que le daba escalofrío. Al menos la conversación en la mesa era bastante agradable y banal. Hasta que fue hora de tomar el té y comerse los postres que él había llevado de regalo.

Makoto junto con sus hermanos fueron a ayudar a su madre a limpiar en la cocina y él se quedó a solas con Tachibana-san en la mesa del comedor.

—Yamazaki-kun, ¿quieres que nos sentemos en la sala? Allí estaremos más cómodos y me gustaría conversar ciertas cosas contigo, de ser posible.

Ahí venía lo que tanto estaba esperando. La charla con el suegro.

—Por supuesto, además, puede llamarme Sousuke, señor Tachibana.

—Bien, bien, Sousuke-kun —el hombre seguía sonriéndole a pesar de que su tono no tenía nada de divertido. El moreno había planeado sentarse un tanto distante, en caso de que quisiera asesinarlo, pero el padre de Makoto se sentó justo a su lado, con las rodillas casi tocándose. No había escapatoria—. Sousuke-kun —la sonrisa desapareció de la cara—, dime ¿vas en serio con mi hijo?

—Por supuesto. Por favor, no dude de mis sentimientos hacia Makoto, yo de verdad… —tragó saliva— yo de verdad lo amo.

Los ojos color caoba se quedaron fijos en él, indagando en su misma alma de ser posible. Eso era algo que le llamaba la atención a Sousuke, ¿de dónde había sacado el color de ojos Makoto y su madre también tenía ojos oscuros? Pero no, no debía desconcentrarse en esas cosas. Tenía que concentrarse en lo próximo que le diría al padre de su novio.

—Está bien, te creo. Sé que puedes hacerlo feliz.

—Señor Tachibana, de verdad que mis intenciones son las mejores y… ¿qué dijo? —tan preocupado estaba de debatirle cualquier cosa que no se percató de que no debía preocuparse.

—Sé que eres un buen chico, Sousuke-kun. Imagino que no fue fácil, para ninguno de los dos… el haber aceptado su atracción y luego sus sentimientos. —Tomó una de las manos del azabache y la apretó con fuerza y a la vez cariño. —En esta sociedad todavía llena de prejuicios, no debió haber sido fácil, y te agradezco con todo mi corazón que arriesgues tanto por estar con mi hijo. Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a usted por haberlo criado y no reparar en nuestra relación. —Contestó con gesto serio Sousuke.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —interrumpió la señora Tachibana, seguida de sus tres hijos. De inmediato los niños se abalanzaron sobre Sousuke y Ran volvió a hablar.

—¿Le estabas pidiendo la mano de mi hermano a papá?

Los dos recién egresados de la preparatoria sintieron que la temperatura en el ambiente había aumentado, sus rostros rojos solo siguieron aumentando de vergüenza debido a la risa de los adultos presentes.

El resto de la tarde fue apacible, hablaron de futuros, de metas, sueños, de la realidad y de sus vidas. Sousuke quedó de ir a verlos antes de que Makoto se fuera a Tokio, y de volver a ir a pesar de que el castaño no se encontrara en casa. La familia Tachibana también fue invitada al restaurant Ichiyama y la hora del adiós llegó.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo en la puerta, el señor Tachibana dijo:

—Hasta luego, hijo.

Y Sousuke con una sonrisa en el rostro se fue a su propia casa, sintiendo que ya tenía otro lugar al que llamar hogar.


	22. Faje

Cayeron ambos abrazados en la estrecha cama de Sousuke, desde que Makoto le había preguntado al moreno si podía quedarse esa noche a dormir en su casa, el aire en el ambiente se había intensificado y cargado. Apenas habían ordenado las cosas en piso inferior y habían subido desesperados.

La habitación del moreno era de un tamaño promedio, con una cama suficiente para él, un escritorio que daba a la ventana y varios estantes con libros. Tachibana apenas si se fijó en que hubiera cosas personales, pero parecía la habitación de cualquier otro chico pasando a la etapa adulta.

Apenas entraron al cuarto no habían dejado de besarse. Era la primera vez que los dos se encontraban solos y en un ambiente íntimo, sin preocuparse del _qué dirán de la gente_ , o que los fueran a descubrir. Solo ellos dos, toda una noche.

Sousuke pensaba que debía tomarse su tiempo, disfrutaba cada contacto con Makoto. Le encantaba la forma en que este suspiraba contra su boca o cuando se tragaba los gemidos; siempre al inicio del beso la lengua del castaño era tímida, pero conforme pasaban los segundos iba aumentando la intensidad, hasta casi recorrerle la boca entera. Sousuke no se quejaba por eso, al contrario, se sentía con cada beso más cerca del cielo y del paraíso.

Pero de nuevo la misma pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿iban muy rápidos? Había leído en alguna parte que para el amor no había tiempo delimitado, las personas podían enamorarse en una hora o podían tardar años. Y lo mismo pasaba con el contacto y las relaciones físicas. Aun así, decidió detener la situación… por el momento.

—Mako… Makoto —su voz agitada, tratando de alejar al castaño de encima suyo.

Este se separó un poco de él y con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entre abiertos le miró.

—Makoto, creo que iré a prepararte el baño, así podremos… —sus palabras se atoraban en la garganta—, podremos acostarnos a dormir.

—Umm… sí, creo que tienes razón.

La voz de Tachibana se escuchaba un tanto ¿desanimada? No, Sousuke se negó mentalmente. Que él quisiera que las cosas pasaran a mayores no significaba que su novio también. A regañadientes se separó del cuerpo alto y musculoso y salió de su habitación, sin antes fijarse en que el castaño se arreglaba un poco la ropa y trataba de disimular _algo_ en su pantalón.

Definitivamente esa sería una larga noche para Sousuke.

.

.

.

El chico con especialización en _backstroke_ se hallaba bajo el chorro de la ducha en casa de su novio. Había sido audaz y tomado la iniciativa en pedirle a Sousuke que lo alojara en su casa, sentía que a pesar de que ambos querían que pasaran más cosas, el moreno siempre se encargaba de poner una línea y respetarla.

Ya estaba harto de eso, quería hacer cosas con él, y esa noche se había propuesto que le demostraría al moreno que Tachibana Makoto también podía ser un hombre decidido que estableciera límites y rompiera reglas. Aunque no por eso iba a negar que se encontraba nervioso.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se encontró con ropa que Sousuke le había dejado para que usara como pijama, la tomó entre sus manos y se llevó la camiseta a la cara. Olía a su novio. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se colocó la ropa y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa, a pesar de ser tan alto y grande, la ropa le quedaba un poco suelta. Lo amaba.

Entró al cuarto de su novio y vio que este estaba colocando un futón en el suelo.

—Sousuke, ¿qué haces? —el moreno se quedó quieto y lo miró, algo sorprendido, pero luego se recuperó.

—Preparando el futón donde dormiré. Te cederé la cama para que duermas mejor, ¿no te parece?

¿Qué si le parecía bien? Claro que no.

—Sousuke, pero pensé que dormiríamos… juntos.

—La… cama es muy angosta para que ambos durmamos ahí —señaló Yamazaki.

Makoto en cuanto había entrado al cuarto de Sousuke se había fijado en eso, pensó que efectivamente era algo pequeña para dos hombres de más de metro y ochenta, pero eso haría que los dos tuvieran que arremangarse sobre el otro para no caer al piso.

—Sí, tienes razón —Sousuke sintió un gran tono de decepción en la voz de Makoto y se mordió el labio inferior… tal vez…

—Makoto, —se acercó a él— ¿acaso tienes miedo de dormir solo después de haber visto la película?

—No, eso no es a…

—Porque si tienes miedo, no tengo otra opción más que dormir contigo —interrumpió a Makoto acariciando sus hombros.

—Oh, claro. ¡Tengo mucho miedo Sou! —Tachibana lo abrazó por la cintura y rio por lo bajo. Le encantaba ese lado de su novio.

—Tal vez pueda volver a distraerte —Sousuke le tomó por la barbilla y posó sus labios sobre los del castaño.

El beso fue profundizándose hasta que sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar tímidamente en la boca del otro. Debido a su situación actual de estudiantes, no tenían el espacio o tiempo necesario para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, por lo que los besos siempre eran rápidos, superficiales, robados y a escondidas de todos.

Ahora, era el momento perfecto para dedicarse al otro.

Volvieron a caer en la cama, entre risas. Siguieron besándose hasta perder el aliento, los dedos de Makoto estaban perdidos en el negro azabache de la cabeza de Sou y los del moreno estaban encargados de definir cada centímetro del abdomen frente a sí.

En cuanto el castaño escuchó gemir a Sousuke dentro de su boca, sonrió en triunfo. Decidió que era momento de dejar a sus instintos, pasó una de sus piernas por sobre la cintura de Sousuke, dejando que sus miembros estuvieran a escasos centímetros.

—Makoto… Mako —lo interrumpió alejándolo—, creo que…

Tachibana agrandó sus verdes ojos e hizo un puchero con su boca, sentía que, si Sousuke le decía que debían parar, se pondría a llorar. El moreno con un suspiro siguió hablando.

—Creo que… es hora de apagar la luz.

Yamazaki se abofeteó mentalmente por no ser capaz de detener todo eso. Quería más, mucho más. Había pensado en que Makoto había entrado a las fauces de un tiburón ballena, como si fuera un plancton que fue arrastrado por la succión; pero al parecer era todo lo contrario, era él el que se había convertido en la presa de la orca.

Con la luz apagada, tragó saliva y regresó al lado de Makoto, quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Volvió a sumirse en sus acciones y dejó atrás todo autocontrol.

Bajo las sábanas la temperatura iba aumentando, las manos traviesas tocaban cada vez más piel e iban descartando la ropa que se interponía. Sousuke dejó los hinchados labios del castaño y comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, dónde decidió atacar. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la piel de la cadera de Makoto a la vez que mordía y succionaba dejando marcas en el cuello.

Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de Tachibana y tiró del cabello de Sousuke, lo que hizo que volviera a morderlo, pero más bajo, cerca de la clavícula, donde alcanzaba a llegar el cuello de la camiseta que Sou le había prestado.

El moreno volvió a besar su boca y Makoto se acomodó para quedar completamente de espaldas en la cama y abrir sus piernas para que Yamazaki cupiera ahí. Sus pechos estaban pegados, sentía el peso del moreno encima suyo y lo único que podía hacer el castaño era abrazarlo más fuerte, rodear nuevamente la cintura de su novio con las piernas y con una mano agarrar el perfecto trasero a su alcance.

Con el ritmo que sus besos llevaban, no faltó mucho para que sus caderas comenzaran a seguirlo. Ambos miembros se encontraban erectos y frente al otro, lo único que los separaba era la molesta ropa de los pantalones, pero que ayudaba en la fricción necesaria para mantener los miembros erectos. Aunque con la situación, la excitación venía sola.

Los dos movían sus caderas cada vez de forma más errática y desesperada, habían dejado de besarse, pero los mordiscos eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes; Makoto además de dejar un camino de chupones por el cuello de Sousuke hasta su hombro lesionado, le dejaba marcas de uñas en los omoplatos.

Por su parte, Sousuke apretaba los muslos del castaño con fuerza, seguro de que quedarían marcas que dejasen ver hasta sus huellas digitales por la presión que ejercía. Le dejaba el camino libre para que Tachibana mordiera todo lo que quisiera, incluido su hombro derecho.

Los sonidos que ambos emitían resonaban por la habitación y Sousuke pensó por décima vez esa noche que debía agradecer que su casa estuviera sola, de lo contrario no podría explicar nada de los ruidos que se escuchaban.

Las dos erecciones estaban en su máximo potencial, pero los dos pensaban que era muy pronto para _eso._ Aun así, Makoto fue el primero en deslizar una mano dentro del pantalón de su novio.

—Mako… no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero hacer que te corras con mi mano, quiero sentirte gruñir en mi oído.

—Eres cruel —Sousuke mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Makoto—. Pero, es todavía más cruel el hecho de que sea solo yo quien reciba esa clase de atención.

Como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras, también metió la mano dentro del bóxer y agarró el falo del castaño. Ambos afirmaron su agarre y empezaron a masturbarse. Ninguno duraría mucho si seguían así, pero no iban a parar a esa altura. Era la primera vez que habían llegado tan lejos y sentían que no habría una vuelta atrás.

Con un gruñido, Sousuke echó la cabeza hacia tras.

—Mako… Mako…

—Sou… yo… yo igual —los gemidos de Makoto eran cada vez más audibles.

Cerraron sus bocas en un tierno beso que era lo inverso a la explosión que se desencadenó en sus partes bajas. Como de película, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y se desplomaron sobre el otro. Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones en las que el corazón retomó su latir normal, el castaño habló jadeante.

—Sousuke… hay que… tenemos que… limpiar…

Una risa resonó por el lugar y Tachibana miró al chico que se encontraba desplomado encima suyo.

—¿Sousuke?

—Makoto, soy inmensamente feliz en estos momentos, no lo arruines.

—Pero Sousuke, tenemos que limpiar y…

Yamazaki le pasó la lengua por la mejilla, haciendo que se callara.

—Tengo en mente otra forma de limpiarte…


	23. Día 23: Vacaciones

Era época de vacaciones en la universidad, el periodo de exámenes había terminado y por fin los estudiantes podían tomar un receso y descansar del estudio. La mayoría de los alumnos que provenían de otras ciudades o pueblos que no fuera Tokio tomaban sus cosas y volvían al menos una semana con sus familias. Y él no sería la excepción, pero con la diferencia de que antes de ir a su casa, haría otra parada.

Miró el boleto en su mano y sonrió de forma inconsciente, estaba seguro de que serían unos espléndidos días de relajo en compañía de su novio. Además, sería la primera vez que estuvieran solos cierta cantidad de tiempo, Sousuke no lo había ido a ver a la ciudad y él no había regresado a Iwatobi desde su partida. También sería la primera vez que se verían después de tanto tiempo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de la emoción sin siquiera tener al hombre de sus sueños delante de sí, con solo pensar en volver a verlo, mirar sus ojos una vez más y tal vez caer entre sus brazos y no despegarse de su lado, hacía que todo en él comenzara a animarse y abochornarse. Con gesto decidido entró al tren camino al camino a Iwatobi.

Allí se encontraría con Sousuke en la estación e irían directamente a _“Hamamura onsen”,_ un lugar que el moreno había reservado con anticipación para pasar unos cuantos días juntos y sin la intromisión de nadie. A pesar de que se hablaban a diario mediante mensajes y llamadas, no se veían desde que el castaño se había ido a estudiar y muchas cosas sucedieron entre medio.

Por eso es por lo que cargado de nervios y con el alma colgando de un hilo, Makoto se bajó apresurado de la estación al llegar a su ciudad natal y corrió en cuanto vislumbró una cabellera azabache sobresalir de la multitud. Corrió hasta chocar con ese cuerpo más alto y grande que el suyo y gimoteó al sentir unos brazos cerrarse alrededor en un fuerte y necesitado abrazo.

—Te extrañé, Makoto. Bienvenido a casa —susurró el moreno en su oído.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, Sou. Ya regresé —con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tachibana se alejó lo suficiente para ver a la cara a su novio. En ese tiempo ausente se notaba que Sousuke había tomado facciones más adultas, su voz se había hecho un tono más ronco y sus rasgos eran mucho más varoniles, si es que eso era posible.

En esos momentos Makoto se moría por besarlo. Y sabía que Sousuke también. Pero estaban rodeados de mucha gente y no quería seguir llamando la atención, además, ya habría tiempo para darse todos los besos del mundo.

—Vamos —rompió el momento Yamazaki—, Kazu-nii me prestó su auto por estos días, así que… —le guiñó un ojo— seré su chofer, Tachibana-sama.

—Oh Sousuke, no me llames de esa forma —rio Makoto algo avergonzado mientras seguía a Sousuke hasta el auto que su primo le había prestado—. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar, Sousuke?

—Sorpresa —contestó el moreno mientras guardaba las cosas de su novio en el maletero del auto—. Te iba a contar, pero pensé que sería más divertido de esta forma. Y para tu información —le dijo antes de entrar al auto—, saqué excelentes calificaciones en el examen de manejo.

—Por supuesto, no esperaba menos del gran Yamazaki, quien estuvo dentro de los mejores 10 nadadores _butterfly_ en todo Japón. —Quiso burlarse de él, pero una sombra pasó rápidamente por ojos turquesas y se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había dicho. —Sousuke, volverás a nadar, el médico ya habló contigo y…

—Ponte el cinturón, Mako. En 40 minutos llegaremos.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo entre ambos, tenían demasiadas cosas de las cuales ponerse al día y miradas furtivas iban y venían. Se sentían en la etapa más linda de la relación, llena de coqueteos descarados, roces de manos fugaces y sonrisas llenas de absoluta y verdadera felicidad, por lo que el trayecto ni siquiera se notó y en unos parpadeos ya se encontraban en el lugar.

Se habían decidido por ese onsen luego de ver varias opciones principalmente porque quedaba cerca de donde vivían, pero no tan cerca como para encontrarse con sus amigos y familia. En una primera instancia pensaron en ir a la zona de aguas termales de Totsukawa en la prefectura de Nara; mas el ir y venir suponía un viaje adicional de aproximadamente 5 o 6 horas, y el par de tórtolos no querían pasar tanto tiempo viajando cuando podían estar haciendo otras cosas. Así que la mejor opción había sido ese lugar a menos de una hora de viaje desde la estación de Iwatobi.

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar y entraron para hacer todo el chek-in correspondiente. La habitación era para dos personas y con baño termal privado, o sea una suite de parejas. La encargada del lugar al ver que eran dos chicos comenzó a disculparse de inmediato y a decirles que solucionaría el problema buscando otra habitación o mandando a cambiar los futones.

—Lo siento, vimos la reserva a nombre de Yamazaki Sousuke y Tachibana Makoto y pues…

—Makoto lo tomó como nombre de chica —se rio Sousuke para disgusto del castaño a su lado, quien ya tan acostumbrado con la situación solo suspiró de resignación.

—No se preocupe por cambiar la habitación ni cambiar los futones, es nuestra culpa —el estudiante de Tokio utilizó su sonrisa de ballena asesina, dejando encantada a la encargada—. No nos incomoda tener una suite como pareja, y si a usted tanto le preocupa el habernos ofendido, con una canasta de frutas bastará.

La mujer un tanto mayor asintió, incapaz de negarse a eso y pensando en lo bien que se tomaban esas cosas los jóvenes de hoy en día. Los guió a su habitación y entregó los yukatas para que pudieran andar con ellas en el onsen y otras de repuestos en caso de que quisieran andar por la ciudad haciendo turismo.

Como ambos chicos eran de la ciudad vecina, el hacer turismo no les atraía, ya saldrían el último día para comprar algunos recuerdos y listo. Por el momento, solo querían quedar a solos y disfrutar del otro.

Sonriendo tontamente, se alejaron para poder ponerse cada uno el yukata, Sousuke aparentaba total normalidad, aunque sus deseos se veían cual llamas ardientes a través de su mirada; y Makoto trataba de mostrar seguridad y confianza, pero el nerviosismo se delataba mediante el temblor en las manos al tratar de anudar el cinto.

Yamazaki creía que su pareja se veía tan exquisita en el traje tradicional que era una lástima el tener que sacárselo y dejarlo desnudo tan pronto. Mas se encogió de hombros pensando en lo inevitable que era eso y que ya había esperado por mucho tiempo para volver a hacerlo suyo. Cuando se acercaba a su presa con aire depredador, la encargada abrió la puerta llevando la canasta de frutas que había sugerido el castaño con anterioridad.

Ambos chicos agradecieron el gesto, a la vez que agradecían el no haber saltado directamente sobre el otro. Ahora tendrían más cuidado con sus sucios pensamientos mientras fuera de día y se encontraran en la habitación. Por el momento el único lugar en el que sabían que no serían interrumpidos era en el baño privado.

Mientras Sousuke sacaba una manzana de la cesta, Makoto le dijo que se adelantaría al baño exterior y que lo esperaba ahí. Yamazaki asintió para terminar de comer la fruta, pero un hecho sobresalió de su mente: Makoto tendría que sacarse el yukata para entrar desnudo -o con una toalla que en realidad era casi lo mismo- y entraría al agua caliente. De seguro que era un espectáculo que no se podía perder.

Dejó todo atrás y casi corrió para encontrarse con que el castaño ya había entrado, pero lo estaba esperando con aire seductor en el borde del agua.

—Sousuke, creo que dejé la toalla dentro, espero que no te importe que me meta al agua desnudo, ¿o sí?

—No, creo que no me molestaría —tragó saliva el más alto—. Pero para estar más cómodos, tampoco usaré toalla, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece fantástico.

Por fin Makoto entró al agua y de inmediato colocó una expresión de placer y relajo en su rostro. Esas aguas provenían directamente de unas termas naturales y el contraste de la temperatura de las aguas con el exterior le sentaba muy bien a su cuerpo y a su estado de ánimo. Al estar con los ojos cerrados se perdió el espectáculo de ver desvestirse a su novio en cuestión de segundos, y en cuanto abrió los ojos, ya lo tenía frente a sí.

—Makoto, esperé tanto por esto.

No dejó que contestara ni nada parecido, solo asaltó su boca y deleitó a sus labios con el toque de los ajenos. Había ansiado tanto ese beso que cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura incomparable, su corazón y mente lo deseaban y necesitaban, cada partícula de su cuerpo se había estado preparando y estaba en completa tensión para cuando el beso finalmente llegó.

Unos brazos se pasaron detrás de su cuello y lo acercaron más, no había muestras de rechazo hacia su persona, por el contrario. El beso se iba intensificando y Sousuke se sentía mareado, no lograba identificar si ese mareo era por las aguas y su temperatura o era el efecto Makoto sobre sí. Lo que sí estaba seguro es que después de tanto tiempo eso no era suficiente.

Y lo comprobó en cuanto sintió al castaño gemir dentro de su boca. Las manos comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo, buscando desesperadas el poder tener más acceso; hasta que encontraron lo que ansiaban. Tachibana sonrió, comenzando a empujar a Sousuke hasta que este se sentó en uno de los banquillos internos de la terma y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Se sentía más que listo para tomarlo dentro de sí.

Cuando lo hizo y sus dos cuerpos se volvieron uno, ambos echaron sus cabezas hacia tras y gruñeron de satisfacción. Dejaron que sus cuerpos volvieran a acostumbrarse al otro, después de tanto tiempo era como volver a empezar, aunque fue el nadador de backstroke el que comenzó a moverse primero, llevando un ritmo cansino que sabía volvería loco al moreno bajo él. Sus bocas volvieron a conectarse en lánguidos besos que seguían el compás y vaivén de sus cuerpos y sintieron como tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos.

Una vez se hubo acabado todo, se quedaron abrazados en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraban, volviendo a disfrutar de las aguas salinas a su alrededor.

—Makoto —susurró Sousuke con voz grave y aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmmm —por su parte, Tachibana también era incapaz de hablar coherentemente.

—Realmente te lo quería hacer con el yukata puesto —dijo completamente serio, hasta que recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo por la broma.

—¿Quién dice que no puedes hacerlo luego? Tenemos estos días de vacaciones solo para nosotros dos, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, de la misma forma en que yo te utilizaré a tu antojo.


	24. Día 24: Baile de graduación

En su instituto cuando terminaban el último año se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia de despedida, pero nada más. En cambio, en la academia Samezuka se realizaba el baile de graduación, así como en los institutos americanos que tanto trataban de emular, por eso los estudiantes de tercer año de la prestigiosa academia estaban casi desesperados por encontrar a una pareja para el baile que daba paso a su nueva impronta de adultos.

Pero eso no era un problema en la habitación 210. Allí los dos estudiantes ya tenían pareja para la ocasión. Rin había cedido a los pedidos impulsivos de su hermana menor y la llevaría al baile, así se salvaba de tener que pensar en invitar a alguna chica, que por lo demás no conocía a muchas debido a su meta de convertirse en entrenador profesional. Y por parte de Sousuke, bueno, él asistiría con su pareja como acompañante.

Le había costado en un principio armarse de valor e invitarlo, y luego fue toda una odisea el convencerlo de que lo acompañase. El castaño moría de vergüenza al pensar en que debía suplir el papel de una chica; todo lo contrario a lo que Yamazaki pensaba al respecto. El moreno no tenía reparos en admitir públicamente que estaba saliendo con un hombre, y mucho menos especificar que era Makoto.

Así que luego de una cantidad de besos que sirvieron con el fin de persuadir al castaño, este había aceptado y arreglado todos los preparativos para finalmente el gran día.

No podía negar que estaba nervioso, sería presentado oficialmente como la pareja de Yamazaki frente al resto de sus amigos. Sus compañeros de natación sabían de la relación entre ellos debido a un abrupto ataque de celos de su parte, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Aunque todo este tema le ponía en un estado al borde del pánico. Pero se arrepentía una y otra vez de que no estaban haciendo nada malo con Sousuke, solo se amaban.

Y ni siquiera habían llegado a _amarse por completo_. Lo más lejos que habían llegado era en esa ocasión en que osadamente se quedó en casa del moreno y terminaron corriéndose mientras descubrían el cuerpo del otro, no se habían atrevido a aventurarse mucho más, habían querido esperar. Mas con su inminente viaje a Tokio cada vez más cerca, el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra.

Tal vez, esa noche sería la oportunidad perfecta para ello, se dijo Makoto mientras se miraba al espejo y acepta su reflejo vistiendo traje de gala y con un peinado algo más formal. Se había puesto a discutir consigo mismo sobre si cambiar en algo su peinado habitual y decidió que por ser una ocasión tan especial, debía hacerlo. Así que cambió su flequillo natural y lo tiró hacia un lado, claro que tan acostumbrado estaba el cabello a posar en su frente que tuvo que recurrir al fijador de cabello de su madre.

A pesar de todo, estaba conforme con su imagen. Sousuke no tardaría en pasar a buscarlo; y como si sus pensamientos se hubieran materializado, una bocina de auto se escuchó a lo lejos y a los pocos minutos alguien tocaba el timbre.

Sonrió nervioso y prácticamente voló hasta el recibidor para abrir la puerta. Allí, en el umbral que daba a la calle se encontraba el hombre más maravilloso y bien vestido de todo el mundo. Vistiendo también con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y sonrisa deslumbrante, el moreno también había decidido llevar su azabache cabello de forma más ordenada que lo normal.

Lo cual provocó que el castaño se quedara inmóvil embelesado por la estampa frente a él y tuviera que obligarse a tragar saliva para reaccionar de alguna forma.

—Makoto, ¿estás listo? —Sousuke le habló con voz más profunda de lo normal, como si verlo así también le causara el mismo efecto. El castaño asintió y cuando iba a salir, apareció la señora Tachibana detrás de él.

—Oh vaya Sousuke-kun, te ves realmente guapo —admiró a su yerno con una sonrisa como las de su hijo.

—Muchas gracias —aceptó Sousuke sin antes sonrojarse un poco ante los halagos que no estaba acostumbrado a aceptar—. Nos vamos yendo.

—Aguarden un poco —los retuvo la mujer—, quiero tomarles una foto a los dos. Se ven tan apuestos y felices que sería una lástima no guardar este momento para el futuro.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando un poco incómodos por la situación, pero los dos sabían por experiencia propia que no era bueno decir que no a una madre entusiasmada, así que posaron uno al lado del otro. Yamazaki aprovechando la cercanía tomó por la cintura a Makoto y lo acercó a él. Una vez sacada la fotografía y la señora Tachibana contenta con el resultado, el castaño volvió a despedirse.

—Nos vemos más tarde mamá.

—No te preocupes por eso, Makoto. Pero recuerda que mañana te esperaremos para el almuerzo —y sin más que decir, entró a la casa, dejando completamente confundido a su hijo ante aquello.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier comentario al respecto, el móvil de Sousuke sonó con el remitente de Rin en la pantalla.

—Mejor nos vamos, el romántico empedernido no querrá perderse su baile, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—, el hechizo dura solo hasta medianoche. —Con una sonrisa, fueron hacia el auto que compartirían con los hermanos Matsuoka.

En la academia habían dispuesto el gran gimnasio como un espectacular salón de baile. Las cortinas color granate cerradas, mesas a los costados con diversos bebestibles y aperitivos, un pequeño escenario cuya función no estaba clara, y hasta una bola disco colgando en mitad de lo que sería la pista de baile.

No solo estaban congregados los estudiantes de tercer año que se habían graduado, sino que también se encontraban otros alumnos del segundo año que pasarían en poco a ser el actual tercero. Los que tenían prohibida la entrada eran los novatos de primer año, lo que había supuesto todo un berrinche por parte de Momotarou al saber que asistiría Kou acompañando a su hermano y él no podría verla.

Cuando los hermanos Matsuoka entraron, seguidos de Yamazaki y Tachibana, de inmediato se congregó una multitud alrededor de ellos, en su mayoría kohais de segundo año.

—Vaya Matsuoka-senpai —habló Uozumi—, habíamos visto con anterioridad a su hermana pequeña durante los entrenamientos, pero hay que reconocer que ese vestido le es sumamente favorecedor.

No hizo falta que ninguno de los presentes alzara la vista hasta su excapitán para saber que estaba lo estaba mirando con aura demoniaca. Aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante protector en lo que Kou respectaba, sabía que su hermana estaba creciendo convirtiéndose en una mujer muy atractiva, pero mientras estuviera a su alcance la protegería.

—Ah, pero… miren, si es Tachibana-senpai —desvió la atención Minami, otro chico de segundo año—. Eso si es toda una sorpresa el encontrarlo acá, ¿no creen?

En ese momento todos los presentes alrededor posaron sus ojos en Makoto y este sonrió algo incómodo por tanta atención, pero sentía la presencia de Sousuke a su lado y eso ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

—No es una sorpresa, Minami-kun —contestó Aiichiro, quién sabía sobre la relación amorosa de sus senpais.

—Claro que no —volvió a hablar Uozumi tratando de arreglar el gran error que había cometido al hablar de esa forma de la pequeña Matsuoka—. Como el capitán del equipo de Iwatobi tenía que ser un invitado de honor.

Makoto se removió algo inquieto por esa implicación, era obvio que pensaran algo así, pues solo lo conocían por ese cargo y relación con el equipo del tiburón samurái. Solo iba a sonreír ante aquello y esperaba poder alejarse cuanto antes de todos ellos para poder estar a solas con su novio y disfrutar en la medida que pudieran del baile.

Pero una mano se colocó en su cintura y al igual que en la mañana frente a su madre lo atrajo hasta el sólido cuerpo del moreno.

—Makoto está aquí como mi acompañante —aclaró a todos, dejando entrever su verdadera relación—. Es mi novio.

Un silencio se formó en el grupo mientras que a los alrededores se seguía escuchado el bullicio de las otras personas conversando.

—Y si me disculpan, iré a bailar con mi pareja. Nos vemos.

Y sin más que decir y mucho menos esperar una reacción o respuesta por parte de alguno de los presentes, tomó de la mano al castaño y se perdieron entre la multitud de personas que ya comenzaban a llenar la pista de baile.

Sousuke quería que su novio olvidara el mal momento, sabía que aceptar su relación frente a otras personas era algo que lo aterraba, especialmente por el qué dirán, pero a él no le importaba gritar a los 4 vientos todo aquello. Por el contrario, quería presumir a su maravilloso novio delante de todos, que murieran de envidia porque era él quien probaba los dulces y sonrosados labios de Tachibana.

Con eso en mente, se agachó lo necesario para capturar fugazmente lo último que había tomado control en su mente. Makoto se sorprendió un poco pero no se apartó, por el contrario, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y comenzó a mover el cuerpo cadentemente al ritmo de la música, dejándose llevar.

Yamazaki sonrió y lo acercó más por medio de un abrazo hacia su cintura. El castaño cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del más alto a la vez que suspiraba y seguía meciéndose mientras acariciaba despreocupadamente el cabello azabache entre sus dedos. A Sousuke el aroma natural de Makoto se mezclaba con el perfume que se había colocado y el olor del shampoo de este y simplemente lo embriagó obligándole a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

—Te amo Sousuke.

—Y yo te amo mucho más. No quisiera que esto acabase nunca, Makoto.

 


	25. Hurt/Comfort

Sousuke tenía un mal presentimiento ese día, no había podido acomodar su cabello de buena forma, sus zapatos se habían desabrochados, un gato negro se cruzó en su camino hacia el trabajo y cuando tomaba de su café matutino en la oficina, la taza se rompió. Sí, definitivamente creía que algo no andaba bien.

Llamó algo preocupado al trabajo de Makoto, no tenía caso que tratara de llamarle o mandarle un mensaje a su celular, en medio de las clases no respondería nada hasta que saliera en la tarde; por eso hablar con la secretaria era la opción más rápida para hablar con su esposo. Mientras el tono de llamada conectaba sus dedos no dejaban de tamborilear el escritorio.

Cuando la muchacha contestó el teléfono y sintió la usual sonrisa de esta a través de la línea de inmediato le preguntó si era posible que hablara con Tachibana-sensei, a lo que la recepcionista le contestó que no era posible, que ese día el castaño no había ido a trabajar, llamó temprano para disculparse y decir que se encontraba enfermo.

Un sudor frío recorrió la columna de Sousuke, sentía que sus miedos se hacían realidad. Si Makoto había llamado al trabajo para decir que no se sentía bien era porque realmente debía estar en un estado agonizante, pero ¿por qué razón no le había dicho nada durante la mañana? Luego de colgar el teléfono el moreno se recostó en su silla, pensando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando él despertó y se levantó no sintió los brazos de Makoto abrazándolo ni retrasando su salida de la cama, tampoco se asomó en el baño mientras estaba en la ducha, lo que hizo que pensara que tal vez tenía más sueño del habitual; lo que era completamente comprensible si tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de presión y estrés a la que se sometía el castaño día a día.

Yamazaki había sido un idiota, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que el cuerpo de Makoto colapsaría pronto? Si hasta se había quedado dormido inmediatamente después de que lo habían hecho durante la noche. Con gesto preocupado y regañándose a sí mismo volvió a tomar el teléfono y llamó al celular de Makoto.

Al quinto tono contestó, se escuchaba como trataba de mantener un tono casual de voz, pero los jadeos y el esfuerzo por hablar lo delataron.

—Makoto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas mal? —le recriminó el moreno.

—Porque llamarías a tu trabajo y te quedarías a cuidarme —se defendió Makoto.

—Y así es. Ahora voy para allá, pasaré a comprar medicamentos y comida. Llegaré en menos de una hora —sentenció Sousuke.

Realmente le dolía que Tachibana no confiara en él para esas cosas, si bien era cierto que dejaba todo de lado cuando se trataba de su pareja, estaba en su derecho y deber cuidarlo y protegerlo en la enfermedad. Tomó sus cosas y avisando que se tomaría el resto del día libre salió para cuidar a Makoto.

En lo que entró en la casa prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación y se encontró con una escena que le estrujó el corazón. Su querido y preciado ángel se encontraba tapado hasta el cuello con la ropa de cama, apenas respirando con los ojos cerrados y temblores provocados por la fiebre; sumido en la oscuridad del cuarto ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas. El tono bronceado de Makoto se convirtió en un tono ceniza, pálido y con ojeras que combinaban con los mechones de cabello pegados a la frente perlada de sudor.

Soltó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, despertando del letargo al castaño, quien abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a pesar de su estado. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle así estando en tales condiciones? Sousuke solo pensó en que lo amaba, más que nada en el mundo y no dejaría que nada le pasase nunca.

Se acercó y con las piernas tambaleando se arrodilló a su lado para acariciarle la mejilla y correr un mechón que casi caía en los llorosos ojos de color jade. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y depositó un beso en la frente de Makoto, comprobando además la alta fiebre que tenía. Con total dedicación y sin decir nada fue a la cocina a buscar paños con agua fría, un vaso con medicamento y comenzó a cuidar de su pareja.

Si era necesario pasaría la noche en vela y faltaría al trabajo para seguir cuidando a Makoto. Un placer secreto que tenía Sousuke era que el castaño lo necesitase, por lo general era él el que era mimado por el castaño, pero cuando tenía que darle comida a la boca o lavar su cuerpo con toallas húmedas le hacía inmensamente feliz.

Si sus cuidados seguían así, en pocos días Makoto se repondría.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Tachibana se encontraba comiendo su cena comprada en la tienda de la esquina frente al televisor y con los pies arriba del sillón. Los días en que Sousuke no se encontraba en casa solía hacer eso, acumulaba platos en el lavaplatos y no los lavaba hasta que sabía que el moreno llegaría a casa. Como además no era día laboral y el siguiente tampoco, no se había preocupado de afeitarse el rostro, por lo que la sombra de una incipiente barba oscurecía su mandíbula. Tampoco le importaba.

Pasaba canal por canal descartando los tontos programas de variedades y discutiendo internamente por si ya había visto aquella película o si valía la pena volver a verla. Se encontraba aburrido, nada le entretenía, extrañaba a Sousuke.

El moreno había tenido que ausentarse una semana por temas de trabajo, se suponía que volvería al día siguiente en la tarde, pero Makoto ya había ordenado y limpiado todo antes de su regreso, lo cual solo lo había entretenido unos momentos, pues sin su compañía todo era soso y aburrido. Suspirando se quedó dormido en el sillón y con el televisor encendido.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, aun en estado somnoliento y con un bostezo limitando su campo de visión, escuchó unas palabras serias a través de la televisión. Prestó más atención y el alma se fue de su cuerpo.

Sus manos fueron inmediatamente a su rostro, tapándose la boca para no gritar y sintiendo inmediatamente las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr desde sus ojos. Sentía un temblor en todo el cuerpo, el aire comenzaba a faltar y su pecho se encogía al punto de doler. Como pudo dentro de su catatonia tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen de la pantalla:

_“Repetimos la noticia de último minuto. El avión proveniente de xx con destino a Narita, Japón sufrió un accidente, sus motores al parecer sufrieron un desperfecto y fallaron en mitad del vuelo, provocando la inminente caída del avión. Cuerpos policiales, de bomberos y médicos han llegado al lugar en donde se estrelló. No hay sobrevivientes”._

La pantalla mostraba el esqueleto metálico del avión, llamas por doquier que no podían ser controladas, restos de la estructura esparcidos por el sueño y un daño que resultaba obvio el no encontrar personas con vida luego de la colisión.

Llevado por la adrenalina, Makoto corrió hacia el refrigerador y tomó la nota dejada ahí por Sousuke en donde detallaba la información de su regreso, el número de vuelo, fecha, hora y aerolínea.

—Por favor que no sea este, por favor que no sea este… —Makoto murmuraba entre lágrimas mientras volvía la vista a la noticia y revisaba la información con la que tenía ya arrugada en el papel dentro de su mano.

Misma aerolínea, mismo día, misma hora, mismo vuelo.

No.

No.

No. Era imposible, eso no podía pasar, el destino no podía arrebatarle a Sousuke tan temprano en su vida. Si él se iba, Makoto estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo cuanto antes.

Se hizo un ovillo en el sillón, llorando con las manos en la cabeza, negando toda la situación, diciendo que aún sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que Sousuke estaba vivo. Lo sentía, lo sabía. Pero tal vez era su mente la que le gastaba esa mala jugada, haciéndole creer falsas esperanzas.

Un ruido lo sacó del estado en que se encontraba, llaves girando en la puerta. De seguro que era su amigo Haru que se había enterado del accidente y venía a consolarlo, aunque, Haru no tenía llaves, se dijo.

Abrió los ojos y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta la puerta de entrada.

Y ahí estaba. Sano y salvo.

Se tiró a los brazos de Sousuke sin pensarlo, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y con más llanto que otra cosa, Makoto le juró cuanto lo amaba, que no dejaría que volviera a irse de nuevo y que era un idiota por hacer que se preocupara por él de esa forma. Claro que cada palabra iba perdiendo potencia a medida que lo llenaba de besos.

—Makoto, ¿por qué lloras? Te mandé un mensaje anoche diciendo que me dieron la opción en el aeropuerto para adelantar el viaje y que lo había aceptado para pasar el día contigo.

El castaño no había visto su celular desde antes de quedarse dormido y con toda la tragedia siendo mostrada en televisión ni siquiera se preocupó de revisarlo por algún mensaje nocturno.

—Da igual —le consoló Sousuke mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos—, da igual. Te amo, estoy aquí para ti, ya pasó todo. Estoy bien.

Y Makoto continuó llorando entre sus brazos, embargado por una nueva sensación de alivio.


	26. Día 26: Salir a algún lado

Makoto estaba terminando de preparar la canasta con alimentos que había preparado Sousuke la noche anterior. Con gesto risueño pensó en que había sido él el que había comprado todas las cosas para preparar la comida, pero debido a su intento fallido y a que casi incendia la cocina, había sido el moreno el encargado de cocinar. Al menos él había tenido la intención.

Yamazaki seguía durmiendo, era realmente un oso perezoso cuando de descansar se trataba, lo cual era entendible teniendo en cuenta que diariamente se preocupaba con cumplir su terapia física, entrenar dentro de lo posible, estudiar y trabajar de medio tiempo. Makoto no entendía como era que su novio pudiera aguantar semejante estrés y carga, él solo estudiaba y tenía un trabajo temporal como entrenador en la piscina cercana a Haru y se sentía agotado.

Además, como si eso no fuera suficiente, Sousuke se había encargado de la cocina desde que empezaron a vivir juntos; si bien era cierto que Tachibana se encargaba del resto de los quehaceres de la casa para compensar, Sousuke se lucía cocinando para dos hombres ya adultos y con buen apetito.

Por todo eso y más el castaño se sentía culpable al ir a despertarlo para que salieran en el único día libre que Yamazaki tenía en tanto tiempo. Y eso era en gran parte su culpa, noches atrás mientras veían las noticias en el televisor le comentó que le gustaría ir a ver el Hanami* con él en alguna ocasión, lo que obviamente provocó que Sousuke organizara todas sus actividades de esa semana para que su día libre coincidiera con el de Makoto.

Dejando todo preparado en la sala, entró a la habitación en la que todavía estaba durmiendo Sousuke y se tiró encima de él. Riendo por los gruñidos molestos del moreno, Makoto lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a darle suaves besos en la nuca y las zonas cercanas para darle un mejor despertar y aliviar en algo su culpa por hacerlo levantar.

—Vamos dormilón, ya es de mañana y todas las cosas están listas.

—No es cierto, todavía es de noche, está todo oscuro —se defendió Sousuke mientras bostezaba.

—Eso es porque tienes los ojos cerrados —una carcajada brotó desde el pecho de Makoto y sacudió incluso al más alto—. Si quieres seguir durmiendo podemos quedarnos en casa y tener una cita aquí.

—No.

Finalmente, Yamazaki abrió los ojos y se giró en sí mismo para quedar frente a Makoto y observarlo. No se cansaba de mirarlo, cada segundo compartido era el mejor de su vida y no se arrepentía de las decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba. Al lado de su novio, Tachibana Makoto. Sentía su cuerpo agotado físicamente, pero su alma se aligeraba con solo ver la sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro del castaño, en ese instante recordó que él haría lo que fuera por mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro del amor de su vida.

—Mako, te amo.

El gesto en Makoto cambió abruptamente, dejó de reír y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pues aún después de tanto tiempo seguía poniéndose nervioso, sus ojos abiertos brillaban y poco a poco volvió esa sonrisa tuya tan natural y característica del ángel, no sin dejarle un rastro de vergüenza por la confesión.

—Pero ¿qué dices tan de improviso Sousuke? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… parece que sí —habló con gesto serio el moreno mientras llevaba una mano de forma dramática a su frente.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio? —Tachibana bajó la frente para colocarla sobre la otra y sentir el cambio de temperatura, pero Sousuke le robó un suave beso en los labios aprovechando la cercanía.

—Si, enfermo de amor por ti.

Una almohada se estrelló contra el rostro de cabellera azabache y las risas comenzaron a resonar en toda la habitación.

—Vamos Sou, no seas payaso y levántate entonces.

A regañadientes el ex nadador de Samezuka se levantó y fue al baño para arreglarse y salir mientras que el castaño ordenaba la cama y afinaba los últimos detalles. Aun con el cabello mojado se colocó la chaqueta para salir, pues si bien la primavera daba inicio el clima seguía un poco fresco y no quería enfermar.

Ambos chicos salieron todavía llevando ese ambiente risueño y de felicidad que se vive en los primeros meses de relación, con la diferencia de que llevaban años insertos en ella y nada había cambiado, solo se había acrecentado la felicidad. Los dos llevaban por partes iguales las cosas para el picnic de la hora de almuerzo, debido a que Sousuke había despertado hace poco, Makoto le preparó un sándwich para que lo fuera comiendo en el camino.

Caminaron con las manos tomadas, atrás se quedaron esos días en que les preocupaba el qué dirán y las malas miradas de la gente curiosa y la cual no entendía su amor. Seguros siguieron su viaje hasta el lugar, sumidos en una charla del día a día y en escuchar con total atención al otro. A medida que se iban acercando al parque, más personas había alrededor, el lugar se encontraba lleno de parejas y grupos de amigos, gente de todas las edades iba para poder disfrutar del Hanami.

Makoto emocionado levantó la mirada para concentrarse en las flores de cerezo que ya habían florecido. Era un evento único que solo sucedía una vez al año y por pocos días, por lo tanto la gente participaba de esta festividad que solo se trataba de observar las flores en su apogeo, pues el paisaje que brindaban era único.

Siguieron andando entre la multitud cada vez mayor de personas, buscando un lugar para poder poner la manta, resguardados del sol y que además les ofreciera cierta intimidad, lo que al parecer sería casi imposible, pues la gente estaba por doquier. Pasearon un rato más tomados de la mano, vieron un pequeño sendero que estaba notoriamente desocupado comparado con el resto de la zona, y luego de comprobar que no ocurría nada malo con el lugar, colocaron la manta y se sentaron.

La suave brisa revolvía el cabello de ambos y traía consigo ese suave aroma a cerezos, junto con promesas de felicidad eterna siempre y cuando sus vidas se mantuvieran juntas. Ruidos amortiguados de risas y otras conversaciones también llegaban, como el olor a otras comidas; lo que les abrió el apetito. Al igual que dos adolescentes en su primera cita, sacaron las cosas del bolso y dividieron los quehaceres, teniendo en pocos minutos todo listo.

Además de té helado, Sousuke había colocado de contrabando unas latas de cerveza rubia, la preferida de Makoto y una pequeña botella de sake, argumentando que, si realizaban una actividad típica japonesa, debían beber típico licor japonés. El castaño le aseguraba que estaba molesto por hacerlo beber en un lugar público, pero aceptó de igual forma una botella de cerveza y brindó junto con el moreno.

—Por estar vivo, a tu lado, y tener la mejor visión del mundo —dijo con gesto y tono serio Sousuke, quien se encontraba embelesado por la escena frente a él: Makoto con sus cabellos más largos al viento, sonriendo completamente feliz, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y rodeado de pétalos de cerezo y un fondo rosa tras él.

—Vaya, parece que Yamazaki-san se ha levantado con el pie derecho y más romántico de lo habitual —se burló Makoto mientras se acercaba al moreno y quedaba frente a él—. Sousuke, en verdad que a veces no tengo palabras para poder describir lo que siento por ti, por todo lo que me haces sentir y para demostrarte cuanto te amo. Soy yo el que debe agradecer el tenerte a mi lado, el poder despertar todos los días contigo abrazado a mi cintura, por escucharte cantar, de forma horrible, además, en la ducha; por sentir tu calor siempre cerca de mí y por ser mi gran apoyo. En las buenas y en las malas. Te amo.

Sus miradas no fueron las únicas en encontrarse, pues sus bocas lo hicieron segundos después, uniendo sus labios en un toque tan delicado que hubiese sorprendido hasta a una mariposa. Mariposa que ambos estaban seguros de que sentían en la boca del estómago, pues la sensación los recorría de pies a cabeza y seguía cerrando su garganta, agitando su corazón y apretando los pulmones, nada sano desde un punto de vista biológico, pero era el néctar que necesitaban para seguir viviendo.

Los labios abrieron el paso a las intrépidas lenguas que se aventuraban en la boca del otro, reconociéndose en el camino y bailando un suave vals que acostumbraban a gozar día a día en algún momento, pues sentir al otro era lo que más les importaba y esa era una de las mejores formas. Los dientes de Makoto fueron los primeros en atrapar el labio inferior de Sousuke entre ellos y tirar juguetonamente de este, para morderlo y luego succionarlo hasta dejarlo hinchado.

Las manos del moreno estaban acariciando la parte de la nuca de su novio, siendo consciente de que la mano de este estaba por sobre su corazón, sintiendo cada latido desbocado y cerrándose en un puño por sobre la ropa, deseando sentir directamente aquel retumbar caótico. Podían comunicarse tan bien sin tener que hablar, que sus cuerpos eran la personificación de la compatibilidad.

Nunca estarían satisfechos del otro, pero eran conscientes de su alrededor y pararon, pues generar una escena no estaba dentro de sus planes -al menos no con la poca cantidad de alcohol consumido-, y querían disfrutar de su salida. Ya en casa podrían terminar de unir sus cuerpos, pues sus almas ya estaban entrelazadas desde el primer instante en que se vieron.


	27. Confesión

Luego de la última práctica en conjunto entre la Academia Samezuka y el Instituto Iwatobi, Sousuke comenzó a comportarse de una manera un tanto extraña en él, demorándose de más en recoger sus cosas, yendo de un lado hacia otro en los camarines, entrando y saliendo de las duchas; y todo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a cierto castaño que cada que sentía la penetrante mirada aquamarina en su espalda, se ponía nervioso. El comportamiento inusual en Sousuke obviamente despertó la curiosidad del resto de los nadadores de ambas escuelas, aunque también, para todos era bastante obvio el motivo.

El último tiempo se había hecho notorio el apego que los dos chicos de más de metro ochenta de estatura habían comenzado a desarrollar hacia el otro. Y no, no era como si simplemente se hubiesen convertido en amigos, sino que las miradas furtivas, los sonrojos y toques involuntarios hacían más que evidente el tipo de relación que se iba formando y que era mutuo. Era ese día en que las prácticas conjuntas llegaban a su fin, lo que también acortaba las ocasiones en que se verían, era lógico que pronto dieran un paso más en su relación, de lo contrario las oportunidades de verse casualmente disminuían.

Y el moreno lo sabía, sabía que debía actuar de forma rápida, pero no apresurada. Si bien había asumido casi de inmediato que se había enamorado de Makoto, el camino para asegurarse de que era recíproco fue un tanto largo, y es que a cada paso que daban, Sousuke necesitaba estar completamente seguro de que no se estaba ilusionando en vano. Pero él era un ganador, y no se atemorizaría frente a este nuevo desafío, ¿qué podía salir mal? Estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ahora era el turno de jugársela.

Con paso firme y decidido cuando ya hubo terminado de vestirse fue hasta donde el castaño guardaba sus cosas.

—Makoto —fue su manera de llamarle la atención, aunque los ojos color esmeralda ya se habían fijado en él momentos antes—, necesito hablar de algo contigo. Acompáñame ahora.

—Mmmh… —Makoto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no era la primera vez que Sousuke le decía que hicieran algo después de un entrenamiento, pero todo se sentía tan espeso que creía que con un papel podría cortar la tensión en el ambiente—. Me encantaría, pero ya habíamos planeado con el resto de los chicos ir a comer algo.

—Oh, Mako-chan, no te preocupes por nosotros, podemos ir en cualquier otra ocasión —se le tiró encima Nagisa, quien como los demás, estaban esperando a que el gran suceso diera lugar—. Ve y diviértete mucho con Sou-chan.

El rubio lo empujó hasta que Makoto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al lado de Sousuke. Todas las miradas en los camerinos estaban fijas en ellos y no ayudaban en nada a relajar el ambiente, incluso Rin le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, haciendo más que obvio lo evidente.

Caminaron por la costanera, se había hecho un hábito en ellos cuando salían los dos juntos, pero no por eso era menos especial esa vez. Apenas intercambiaron palabras que sonaban vacías y parecían de protocolo, cómo había ido la práctica, lo cansados o no que estaban, el clima y sobre el comportamiento de las aves. No podían tocar temas importantes, algo les cerraba la garganta, quizás el conocimiento de lo que supondría hablar de más o de que lo que se tuviera que decir no fuera bien recibido.

Sousuke tenía claro de lo que quería conversar, lo había practicado frente al espejo, lo había escrito y ensayado, no le gustaba dejar las cosas al azar. Se decía que, si querías conseguir algo, debías luchar por ello. Estaba seguro de que Tachibana sentía lo mismo que él, o que al menos estaba interesado en su persona, solo debía dar un paso, una simple confesión. Y si todo salía mal, si él confundió todas las acciones y palabras del castaño tendría dos opciones: rendirse o enamorarlo a consciencia. La primera no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Makoto por su parte sentía que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban y en cualquier momento colapsaría de los nervios. Solo en sus mejores sueños había soñado con algo así, aunque tal vez solo se estaba creando faltas expectativas y era su mente soñadora la que le jugaba malas jugadas. ¿Y si Sousuke no daba ese paso? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo él?

Nunca se había declarado y tampoco siquiera la idea había pasado por su mente, hasta que Sousuke apareció en su vida. Pero ¿serviría de algo hacerlo? Él se iría a Tokio a estudiar y por lo que había conversado con el moreno, este se quedaría en casa ayudando al negocio familiar, lo que supondría mantener una relación a distancia -en el caso de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos-, Makoto tampoco creía que aquello pudiese funcionar. Él en Tokio y Sousuke allí.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de lo más hondo de su pecho y fue captado por el moreno, quien detuvo su andar y lo guio hacia unas bancas bajo la sombra de unos árboles. La vista era plena hacia el océano calmo y lleno de colores naranjas y violetas, colores cálidos propios del atardecer y propicios para una declaración.

—Makoto, verás, quería hablarte de un tema y pues es que no sé, o sea sí sé, pero no sé lo que vayas a pensar tu, aunque tengo una idea. Supongo que tengo una idea, de lo contrario no estaría tocando el tema, o espero que lo que estés pensando sea lo correcto, porque lo que yo pienso sí lo es, entonces… —Sousuke comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, sin detenerse más del tiempo necesario y creando caos lingüístico en su uso de palabras. Ahora que había llegado el momento de lo importante su mente lo traicionaba y los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada.

Makoto lo miraba embelesado, Sousuke apenas le había dirigido mirada desde que empezó a hablar, pero sabía por todos sus gestos que estaba sumamente nervioso y que sus palabras significaban mucho más que su mero significante, albergaban sentimientos, emociones, miedos y esperanzas. Las últimas luces del sol que iba guardándose definían los afilados pómulos del moreno, les daban profundidad a sus labios y creaban sombras mucho más largas debajo de sus pestañas. En un momento dado, el castaño se perdió escuchando la profunda voz de Sousuke, sus ojos concentrados en la boca que no dejaba de moverse y articular y solamente sintió que algo dentro de él brotaba y que no podía seguir guardando más.

—Me gustas, Sousuke.

De inmediato se apagó el monologo interior dentro -y fuera- de Yamazaki, sus ojos dudosos hasta el momento se desviaron hasta toparse con la mirada jade de Makoto, que no dejaba de brillar, contagiando ese mismo brillo hasta los turquesas, creando a la vez una sonrisa tan radiante en el rostro del moreno que Tachibana pensó que quedaría ciego. La estampa frente a él era simplemente hermosa, algo que ningún mortal había sido capaz de ver antes y que dudaba de que volviera a repetirse, aunque haría todo lo posible dentro de sus manos para hacer que Sousuke sonriera de la misma forma.

El corazón de Makoto seguía oprimiendo su pecho, sus latidos eran tan rápidos que pensaba que saldría por su garganta, pero esa opresión ya no era de ansiedad, lo sabía. Sabía por la expresión de Sousuke que era correspondido, que sus miedos se quedaban atrás, que su camino no sería fácil, pero que valdría cada segundo. Las manos de Sousuke agarraron su rostro, no para besarlo, sino que para verle directamente y asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Cuando el moreno comenzó a reír de forma eufórica le contagió la risa al castaño.

—Makoto —por fin logró articular palabra Sousuke—. Yo te amo.


	28. Día 28: Primer Beso

Los días pasaban desde su torpe, pero dulce confesión, salían mucho más seguido y podían quedarse mirando al otro de forma embelesada y bobamente sin temor a que el otro pudiera enojarse, los toques casuales e intencionados aumentaron y las risas nerviosas eran mucho más frecuentes que antes. En una de sus salidas comenzaron a caminar por la costanera de Iwatobi, deteniéndose en el mirador de un precipicio, el sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas y el olor salado de la bahía inundaba sus sentidos, pero a Makoto le llamaba la atención otra cosa.

Podría pasar horas observando aquellos ojos y nunca sería capaz de poder definir el color exacto de la mirada de Sousuke, a veces se oscurecían y parecían del color más oscuro del océano; otras veces eran claros como el azul del cielo despejado en un día de verano. En esa ocasión, mirándolo a él directamente brillaban como diamante, no, como dos turquesas recién pulidas. Y Makoto podía ver su reflejo en ellos.

Sentía todo el afecto que el moreno tenía hacia él, vio como Sousuke lo miraba embelesado y se sintió bello, como lo más preciado y hermoso del mundo. El corazón no dejaba de latirle, estaba tan enamorado de Yamazaki Sousuke que creía que el corazón le saldría por el pecho en cualquier momento. No le importaba que solo llevaran unos cuantos días saliendo formalmente, durante meses se habían coqueteado y creía que los sentimientos no podían medirse bajo conceptos sociales o de tiempo. Lo sentía y ya.

El ambiente era propicio para lo que ocurriría, no era idiota y se moría de anticipación, durante noches fantaseó con eso y si bien sería su primera vez, no estaba inseguro, sino que ansioso. La suave brisa lograba calmar en algo sus nervios, pero no calmaba el incesante palpitar de su corazón.

El semblante de Sousuke se volvió serio y lo supo. Él también lo quería. Makoto inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y fue el detonante para todo aquello. Yamazaki se acercó indeciso, esperando y dándole la oportunidad para rechazarlo, mas el castaño se acercó de igual forma a él. Sus narices chocaron apenas y los dos ladearon sus cabezas hacia la derecha para obtener el ángulo acertado.

Sus labios se tocaron un segundo antes de que los ojos de ambos se cerraran. Se sentía casi como un encuentro de dos mundos, ni siquiera era el toque de sus labios lo que más sentían, sino que era el martillear dentro de sus pechos y los zumbidos en sus oídos los que estaban provocando mareos y endorfina por montón. Habían esperado durante tanto tiempo esto que era la experiencia y anticipación la que los hacía sentir en las nubes.

El beso no se profundizó, sus bocas se mantuvieron cerradas y las lenguas no participaron. Fue algo casto, puro e inocente. Era su primer beso, el primero de muchos así que no existía prisa alguna para ellos. Luego de los escasos segundos que duró el gentil toque y de que se separaron, sus frentes chocaron entre sí con suavidad, ambos muertos de vergüenza y emocionados por lo recién acontecido. Por fin se sentía que su relación era oficial.

Risas nerviosas surgieron y rompieron la burbuja del momento, no había nadie cerca del lugar, lo cual no hizo que disminuyera la vergüenza y el pudor por lo que acababan de hacer. Sousuke riendo y emocionado abrazó ocultando el rostro sonrosado de Tachibana contra su propio pecho, él era feliz, muy feliz. Había esperado también tanto por eso que creía ser capaz de regresar a su casa saltando de la emoción durante todo el trayecto.

—S-Sousuke… —Makoto levantó la vista y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su boca fue callada una vez más por los labios de su novio. No estaba preparado para un segundo beso de esa forma tan inmediata, pero reaccionó de la mejor forma posible y cerró los ojos, debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a eso, sentía que se haría adicto.

—Makoto —el castaño se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Sousuke sonrojado luego de haber cortado su repentino beso, el color le adornaba hasta las orejas, pocas veces lo había visto así tan nervioso y la imagen frente a él lo llenó de calidez—. Makoto —prosiguió el moreno—, tal vez… tal vez es un poco pronto para que te diga esto, puedes pensar que estoy avanzando mucho y quizás te asustes, pero por favor no lo hagas…

—Sousuke —Makoto golpeó las mejillas del moreno con ambas manos para sacarlo del trance en que había entrado—, dime sin miedo. No me enojaré o huiré de tu lado —el tono serio en la voz de Tachibana fue arrastrado por el aire, todos esos balbuceos x parte de su novio le gustaban, pero lo ponían nervioso. Quizás el beso no había sido como esperaba o no sentía nada, para Sousuke no había habido química y quería terminar con él…

—Makoto, te amo.

El mundo se detuvo. Y luego de unos segundos volvió a girar a toda velocidad, pero en función orbital de Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke se acababa de convertir en su mundo y pasaría el resto de sus días al lado de él. Hasta que la muerte los separara, se propuso vivir las alegrías, las tristezas y el día a día pasando por ocasiones extraordinarias hasta la más aburrida de las rutinas a su lado. Sin él ya no podía vivir.

—Yo también te amo, Sousuke.

E inició su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me :3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo!
> 
> Con este cortito pero especial oneshot termina el reto -que demoré casi un año en completar, ¡pero lo hice!-.
> 
> No les miento cuando digo que esta es la historia que más me gusta, pude desarrollar distintos aspectos de la vida cotidiana de Sousuke y Makoto, sentí que mis headcanons relucían mucho más y bueno, en verdad que me enamoré de ciertas partees, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado de igual forma. 
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer esto y... shan shan!! -redoble de tambores- Tal vez, solo tal vez, quizás, puede ser que en una de esas... haga un especial o extra aquí sobre la primera vez de estos dos. 
> 
> ¿Qué tal? 
> 
> Por favor síganme apoyando en mis otras historias. 
> 
> Los amo


	29. Extra: Primera vez

—Makoto, no estés tan nervioso, solo irás a ver una película en la casa de Yamazaki. Ya has ido otras veces y no ha pasado nada —Makoto desvió la mirada—. ¿No es así?

—Mmh… —el castaño se rascó la mejilla con el índice y buscó en qué entretenerse. Había omitido ciertas cosas a su amigo.

—¿Makoto?

—Haru… no es como que no haya pasado nada exactamente —suspiró resignado y se sentó en el pasillo exterior de la casa que daba hacia el jardín—, nosotros… sí hicimos cosas.

El castaño se tapó la cara con ambas manos avergonzado por admitir algo así, aunque para Haruka era obvio todo aquello, llevaban saliendo ya un tiempo y eran dos adolescentes jóvenes y sanos que no tenían control sobre sus hormonas, aun así ver a Makoto preocupado por ese tema hacía que saliera su instinto de hermano mayor que se había desarrollado debido a la cercanía con su amigo. Se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su espalda para confortarlo mientras hablaba.

—Makoto, así como lo veo, no es malo que cosas pasen entre los dos, se aman y no se harían daño intencional. No estoy de acuerdo, pero las relaciones físicas se convierten en uno de los pilares de las relaciones luego de un tiempo, y cosas como la química en la pareja es necesaria —antes de que su amigo dijera cualquier cosa, se explicó—, lo leí en una de las revistas que a veces mi madre compra. En fin, el tema es que tarde o temprano sucederá, y si bien es mejor que sea tarde, en mi opinión, solo ustedes pueden decidir cuándo es el momento adecuado.

 

—T-tienes razón Haru. Somos jóvenes y debemos aprovechar estos momentos lo máximo posible.

—Makoto, ¿siquiera escuchaste lo que dije?  —Haru suspiró cansado y miró hacia delante—. De todas formas, ¿qué te hace pensar que es ahora cuando puede pasar? Ya has estado varias veces en su casa y él en la tuya y no ha pasado a mayores.

—Oh, es que ahora me invitó para ver Netflix y… bueno… tu sabes.

Nanase parpadeó un par de veces esperando a que la explicación continuara, mas al ver que esa era la explicación, solo pudo fruncir el ceño tratando de entenderlo.

—No, no sé —terminó por rendirse—. Solo te invitó a ver una película en una plataforma, igual que siempre.

—No Haru, siempre él me decía que viéramos una película en específico o simplemente que viéramos una película, no que fuera mediante Netflix, y ya sabes lo que eso implica.

—Makoto, te digo que no lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

—Pues… —Tachibana sentía que su rostro se volvía rojo y desvió nuevamente la mirada— que invitar a ver Netflix a alguien a tu casa es como el código para tener sexo. ¡Es de lo que se habla más hoy en día! Es algo así como una invitación en clave o la excusa para que se dé el ambiente.

—Makoto. Lo estás pensando demasiado, solo ve y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

.

.

.

Los nervios habían hecho que tuviera que devolverse a su casa para buscar las llaves que había olvidado, apretaba con fuerza el tirante del bolso que llevaba y tragaba saliva cada pocos minutos. A pesar de lo que le había dicho su amigo de infancia, no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que algo pasara, él quería que pasara y sabía que Sousuke también. En su hogar se encargó de las preparaciones necesarias que había encontrado en internet, estaba preparado para ocupar cualquiera de los dos roles pues ese era un tema que todavía no trataban con su novio.

Creía que era lo mejor, las cosas debían darse de forma natural y según el momento, aunque no iba a negar que fantaseaba día a día con encontrarse bajo el duro, musculoso y sudado cuerpo del moreno mientras se deshacía entre sus brazos; aunque imaginarse la cara de excitación de Sousuke mientras decía su nombre entre jadeos también le provocaba una erección. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que el pulso volvió a la normalidad, justo a tiempo pues había llegado a la casa de su novio.

Apenas había tocado el timbre de la puerta y Sousuke salió a recibirlo, ambos se sonrieron como los dos idiotas enamorados que eran y entraron en el lugar. Yamazaki lo hizo pasar de inmediato a su cuarto, pues sus padres estaban ocupados en el ryotei del primer piso y no querían incomodarlos.

—Makoto, espero que no te moleste que veamos la película en la pantalla de mi computador, estaremos un poco apretados, pero…

—No te preocupes, creo que así es mejor —Makoto se mordió el labio de emoción, trataba de no ser obvio, pero realmente le gustaba la idea de estar apretado en la misma cama con Yamazaki, teniendo que abrazarse para no caerse, sus piernas enroscadas en las del moreno y… —. Espero no ser una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no —Sousuke le pasó el computador—, puedes ir buscando alguna película que quieras ver mientras bajo por algunos refrescos y algo para comer mientras.

Ajá, claro, había que mantener las apariencias, pensó Makoto mientras revisaba el listado de películas. Descartadas estaban las de terror, suspenso y crimen; una romántica le parecía muy obvia así que se fijó en las de acción, sabía que le gustaban a Sousuke y a él también. Además, no es como que la fueran a ver por mucho tiempo…

Cuando su novio regresó con las cosas se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron acurrucados al lado del otro en la estrecha cama, colocaron los vasos en la mesa al lado de la cama y el cuenco con palomitas se encontraba apoyado en el estómago de Tachibana mientras que el computador reposaba en el de Sousuke. Un brazo del moreno había sido atrapado por Makoto para usarlo como almohada y sus pies jugaban juntos. Los primeros minutos de la película pasaron sin importancia para el castaño, el retumbar de su corazón no dejaba que escuchara nada y no podía prestarle atención a la pantalla frente a sí, el calor corporal de Sousuke lo invadía y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de expectación.

Pero los minutos pasaron y siguieron pasando sin que nada ocurriera, la mano de Sousuke iba y venía distraídamente para sacar palomitas y el moreno estaba concentrado en la película frente a sí. Si Makoto quería hacer algo debía hacer su jugada antes de que el clímax en la pantalla comenzara; mover el cuenco de su estómago cuando Yamazaki fuera a sacar comida para que así lo tocara a él… no, aquello era muy de película y no creía que funcionara. Tal vez si era directo y comenzaba él a tocar a Sousuke provocativamente… ¡de solo pensarlo su rostro se sonrojaba!

Suspiró por su situación y apoyó mucho más cerca su cabeza del pecho de Sousuke, moviéndose para casi abrazarlo de costado, si iban a terminar viendo una película sin que pasara algo, debía al menos aprovechar lo más posible del contacto. El suspiro no pasó desapercibido por Yamazaki, quien tomó el cuenco de palomitas y lo retiró del ladeado estómago de su novio, aprovechando el brazo que tenía detrás de él, comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Makoto suavemente, sus yemas y cortas uñas causándole escalofríos y que se le erizara la piel. Le encantaba provocar aquellas reacciones.

Sintió como el cuerpo tenso hasta el momento de Tachibana se relajaba y olvidó por completo la película frente a sí, su mirada se volvió hacia los cabellos castaños que asemejaban la miel y se imaginó a sí mismo cubierto del dulce néctar producido por las abejas y la lengua de su novio limpiando el dulzor en su piel, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmarse y evitar esa fantasía en su mente. Aunque las sombras que creaban las pestañas de Makoto en su piel tostada por el sol tampoco ayudaban, se preguntaba si es que en su cuerpo habría más marcas producidas por estar constantemente ejercitándose bajo el sol directo. A pesar de que ya había visto el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novio, -por las duchas y esa vez que se quedó en su casa- no había dedicado tiempo a buscar manchas en su piel.

Inconscientemente pasó el dorso de su dedo por la nariz de Makoto haciendo que este voltease los ojos para verlo. Su mirada estaba cargada de anticipación y Sousuke no se resistió a la tentación, poca atención le puso a la escena de la explosión y a los disparos en la pantalla, él quería crear fuegos artificiales en las entrañas de Tachibana. Bajó su cabeza mientras subía por el mentón el rostro de su novio y sus labios se conectaron por fin.

Sousuke no había querido que pasara nada de eso, aún trataba de mantener las distancias luego de la última vez que Makoto se había quedado en su casa, quería tomarse las cosas con calma sin asustar al castaño, pero el ángel entre sus brazos parecía que siempre estaba planeando lo contrario. En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto la película perdió todo interés y el computador fue rápidamente colocado en el suelo de la habitación al lado de la cama para quedarse olvidado, las piernas se volvieron un lío enroscándose en las del otro y sus pechos se juntaron hasta que el calor se volvió uno solo.

Se tomaron su tiempo para probarse la boca, tiempo atrás había quedado el morbo por beber de la saliva del otro, ahora las lenguas tomaban completo control de la situación y dejaban el camino libre a los dientes para que estos pudieran morder a discreción los labios contrarios, tironearlos y torturarlos. Las manos en un principio quietas solo ejercían la suficiente presión para acercar sus cuerpos y dejar traslucir sus necesidades primitivas, luego se convirtieron en exploradores de rincones misteriosos y se adentraron en los confines de la ropa buscando saciar su curiosidad.

Los segundos, los minutos e incluso las horas podrían haber pasado y ellos no se habrían dado cuenta de aquello, incluso el mundo pudo haber llegado a su fin y ellos seguirían perdiéndose en el mundo del otro. A medida que los besos se hacían más salvajes y ciertos dedos rozaban -al principio sin intención, luego totalmente intencionadas- los pezones, las caderas buscaban contacto para poder satisfacer dentro de cierta medida los deseos y ardores juveniles y hormonales desatados dentro de la habitación. Las telas de los pantalones apretaban en ciertas partes que gritaban por ser atendidas de mejor manera y estaban impacientes por participar, una de las fuertes manos de Yamazaki se posó en el redondeado trasero de Makoto y ejerció la presión necesaria para que ambas masculinidades se rozaran y frotaran.

Un jadeo se escapó de ambas bocas y fue el momento preciso para que el moreno pusiera a Tachibana contra la cama y se subiera encima de él. Devoró con hambre su perfil, su mandíbula y su cuello, sus manos desataban el cinturón y el pantalón de su novio mientras que las manos de este se encargaban de decirle adiós a los botones de su camisa para dejarle el pecho descubierto. Los dos se encontraban más que dispuestos a deshacerse de la ropa puesta sin importar que afuera aún fuese de día y que la familia Yamazaki estuviera trabajando en el piso inferior, solo querían más.

Sousuke siguió besando y lamiendo el pecho de su novio hasta detenerse en los pectorales de este, tragó saliva y mientras con una mano comenzaba a atormentar un pezón con la boca torturaba al otro. Al principio Makoto no había sido muy receptivo, pero a medida que Sousuke iba fijándose en ciertos detalles de sus reacciones y las implementaba, su reacción iba mejorando. Con crueldad luego de chuparlos y dejarlos erectos con su boca y llenos de saliva, Yamazaki soplaba para generar un estremecimiento.

Entre risas siguió aventurándose hacia abajo mientras su cabellera azabache era acariciada por una mano mientras que la otra delineaba los músculos en tensión de su espalda, si elevaba la vista podía encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda que no quitaba los ojos de encima de sus acciones y que le instaba a seguir. Tragó saliva y ayudado por Makoto que elevó sus caderas, sacó los pantalones del castaño, dejándolo solo en ropa interior; por un segundo dudó, pero la boca entreabierta de su novio lo instó a hacer lo mismo, e incluso llegó más lejos y terminó desnudo.

Los ojos de Makoto de inmediato se posaron en la erección que estaba feliz de salir de su confinamiento y que ansiaba la acción que vendría. Siguiendo los pasos de Yamazaki y seguro de que no habría vuelta atrás luego de eso, Makoto también se deshizo de su bóxer, quedando a plena disposición del moreno. Los corazones de ambos martilleaban y se aseguraban de llevar suficiente sangre a todo el cuerpo y a una zona en especial, el nerviosismo se apoderó de los dos y hasta esbozos de timidez resurgieron.

—Makoto —Sousuke fue el primero en hablar recostándose al mismo tiempo sobre el cuerpo del castaño y apoyándose en sus codos—, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Sousuke —Tachibana posó una de sus manos temblantes en el preocupado rostro de su novio para darle seguridad a pesar de que sus propias rodillas temblaban—, estoy tan seguro como del hecho de que te amo.

Una sincera y brillante sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sousuke y todos los temores de ambos se disiparon, un beso selló aquella declaración de amor y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

—Makoto… ahora… yo… —el moreno no encontraba las palabras y fue apremiado por Tachibana para que hablara— ya sabes, ¿quién se lo hará a quién?}

Makoto sintió que todos los colores se le subían a la cabeza, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso en aquel momento?! Aunque era lógico que lo hiciera antes y no durante, aunque claro, el castaño pensó que eso se daría naturalmente en el momento de hacerlo. Una risa nerviosa brotó de sus labios y rompió la tensión del momento, definitivamente no se había imaginado que las cosas sucederían así, pero ahora debía hacer frente a ese pequeño problema.

—Oye Makoto, no te rías —Sousuke se sintió incómodo y se sentó al lado de él, ya completamente desanimado y avergonzado por la reacción de su novio—. Esto es algo serio.

—Lo siento —Tachibana también se enderezó y se recostó en su hombro—, por eso es por lo que me reí, sé que eres serio al respecto y no supe que responderte.

—Lo que sea… ¿has pensado en ello?

—Si. —Reconoció Makoto mientras jugaba con sus manos. —Y creo que estoy bien con cualquiera de las dos cosas, siempre y cuando seas feliz, Sousuke.

—Makoto… no puedes dejar la decisión en mis manos, quiero respetar lo que sientes y quieres, sé que podrá ser complicado ahora que será nuestra… nuestra primera vez —un leve sonrojo apareció en las orejas y cuellos del moreno y a Tachibana le pareció adorable—. ¡No es como si nos fuéramos a quedar con esas posiciones por siempre! Es solo que ahora es… especial.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo —el castaño se sentía incapaz de mirarlo directamente y susurró en voz baja—. Aunque cada vez que lo haga contigo será especial.

Sousuke alcanzó a escuchar eso y sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla. No iba a negar que estaba nervioso y que sentía que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero sentía que debían tomar esas elecciones como pareja y no imponerse al otro y mucho menos en temas que podrían dejar posibles traumas o daños.

—Lo he pensado y creo que tu, Makoto, deberías quien… quién me lo haga a mi.

—¡¿Ah?! —los ojos color esmeralda se voltearon sorprendidos en dirección hacia su novio que lo miraba con determinación. —¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque tu eres tierno y gentil, te preocuparas de que me sienta bien y no de hacerme daño, tienes más autocontrol que yo y porque te amo. Si soy yo quien entra en ti… no creo ser capaz de detenerme y tampoco creo tener la gentiliza para prepararte de una buena forma.

—Sousuke —Makoto tomó las manos del moreno entre las suyas—. Confío en ti, por esa misma razón es que quiero ser yo quien se entregue a ti. Sé que me cuidarás y tratarás con devoción, no puedes decir que no cuentas con gentiliza luego de todo lo que hemos vivido, además cuando hablas así me haces sentir como un pervertido que solo… —la vergüenza…— solo quiere hacerlo contigo.

—Makoto —si el castaño quería decir algo más tuvo que callarlo, pues los labios de Sousuke sellaron su boca con un cálido y tierno beso que se convirtió en cuestión de segundos en posesivo.

Yamazaki trataba de controlar su temperamento en compañía de su novio, siempre todos pensaban que era alguien serio, seguro de si mismo, malhumorado e inclusive violento; solo unos pocos conocían su personalidad, y en compañía de Makoto todo su lado cursi salía a flote, el castaño lo hacía querer ser una mejor persona y dejaba entrever su lado débil, ese que no le mostraría a nadie más. Que le dijera que confiaba en él para eso era una de las cosas más hermosas que podría haberle dicho, además, ¿su dulce y tierno Makoto como un pervertido? Al parecer Yamazaki Sousuke estaba perdiendo su toque, ¿o tal vez no?

Con el beso fue haciendo presión para que Makoto volviera a recostarse sobre la cama, debido a la conversación sus erecciones se habían perdido, pero se aseguraría de que volviesen a activarse ahora ya con ese tema resuelto. Las manos comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente hasta obtener el resultado deseado y los jadeos volvieran a hacerse presentes en el lugar.

—Leí —dijo con voz ronca Sousuke—, que sería más fácil para ti si te corres antes de…

Makoto también lo había leído, así que asintió ante la propuesta y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias del moreno en él. La boca de Sousuke volvió a bajar y se concentró en la entrepierna de Makoto, allí comenzó a trabajar para satisfacerlo de la mejor manera posible y conseguir que se relajara, sentía como los dedos de Tachibana se enredaba en sus hebras negras e iban casi marcándole el paso.

Jadeante por las atenciones que su novio le daba, el castaño recordó algo que podría serles de ayuda y reuniendo parte de fuerza de voluntad, habló.

—Sousuke… —como respuesta sintió un chupón más fuerte— Sou… ¿no crees que… deberías aprovechar de… prepararme? —un sonido que no supo identificar como si erótico u obsceno resonó por la estancia en el momento en que su miembro salió de la boca de Yamazaki, elevando la vista vio como colgaba un hilo de saliva y líquido pre-seminal desde la punta hasta la boca.

El moreno solo asintió pasándose la palma de la mano por sus labios para eliminar esos rastros y Makoto no pudo más con la vergüenza que lo invadía, se giró sobre sí mismo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¡No podía creer que lo fuera a hacer con Yamazaki Sousuke! Un peso y un brazo lo rodearon en un abrazo improvisado y sacó su cara un poco de su refugio fugaz para observar como Sousuke rebuscaba algo dentro del cajón de su velador. De allí sacó una pequeña botella y dos envases de aluminio.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. No, la había, sabía que podía todavía echarse hacia atrás y que el moreno se lo permitiría, pero él mismo no quería hacerlo, estaba ansioso, asustado y emocionado por partes iguales y prefería que fuera ahora cuando tenían la oportunidad, no sabía cuándo podría presentarse otra ocasión de ese estilo y quería saborear cuanto antes el ser amado por su novio. Tragó saliva y siguió en la misma posición, la vergüenza lo dominaba y debía volver a tranquilizar el frenético latido de su corazón, el peso de Yamazaki a su lado volvió a sentirse y cariños se hicieron sentir sobre su piel en forma de círculos erráticos y temblorosos.

Sousuke también se encontraba nervioso por la ocasión, lo que menos quería era que Makoto sufriera, pero con su inexperiencia era poco probable a no ser que diera lo mejor de sí en prepararlo, esperaba que todos los artículos que había leído al respecto del tema funcionaran en la práctica. Podía ver como Tachibana se hacía bolita en su cama, dándole la espalda asustado y en cierta parte le dolía verlo así, que estuviera nervioso no ayudaba a la situación y quería transmitirle el amor que sentía hacia él, no mentiría, la lujuria en esos momentos dominaba gran parte de su ser, mas no superaba el amor.

Le fue añadiendo besos casuales a las caricias y nuevamente fue bajando hasta que puso toda su atención en las caderas y muslos del castaño, quien poco a poco como si fuera un erizo de tierra se fue abriendo y entregando de nuevo a él. Sousuke comenzó a crear expectación evitando tocar la zona cada vez más erecta de Tachibana, hasta que este le susurró el nombre con voz vacilante. El moreno se relamió los labios y volvió a practicarle sexo oral, pero esta vez encargándose de no solo su falo, sino también de sus testículos y de lo que próximamente sería su entrada.

Mientras los gemidos iban en aumento se encargó de esparcir lubricante por la entrada de Makoto y se detuvo unos segundos para abrir uno de los envases de aluminio con los dientes y se colocó el condón en el dedo índice, luego de volver a colocar lubricante en él, comenzó a juguetear en el agujero hasta que se fue deslizando de a poco hacia el interior. El castaño apretó la ropa de cama entre sus manos y Sousuke de inmediato se detuvo.

—¿Duele?

—No, no todavía, es un poco incómodo…

—Makoto, no dudes en decirme si es que te du…

—Lo sé, Sousuke —Makoto se había enderezado y tomado la mano libre de Sousuke entre la suya entrelazando sus dedos, seguía muriendo de vergüenza, pero quería inspirarle algo de seguridad a su novio.

El moreno apretó su agarre y volvió a bajar la cabeza para distraer a Makoto de lo que estaba haciendo con él, lo primordial era prepararlo bien y cuando creyó que un solo dedo no era suficiente incluyó un segundo. Seguía buscando aquel punto al interior del cuerpo del castaño, movía sus dedos en forma de tijeras y cada vez el otro miembro era empujado con más fuera hasta su garganta; un gemido gutural resonó por la estancia y supo que lo había hallado, apenas era una protuberancia que sobresalía a la altura de su segunda falange y que provocó que Makoto recogiera los dedos de los pies.

Bingo.

Comenzó a torturarlo de diversas formas y mientras Tachibana pedía piedad y comenzaba a mover con más desesperación las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Sousuke, este se aprovechó para insertar el dedo corazón y seguir expandiendo aquel lugar, dudaba que con eso fuera suficiente pero no tenía más a su alcance. Con la presión de los tres dedos y una fuerte succión en su pene, Makoto gimió cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se corría con estrépito, su orgasmo había sido muy diferente a cualquiera que él se hubiese producido a sí mismo y dudaba que ahora pudiera sentir algo igual de intenso provocado solo por sus manos. Había alcanzado el cielo y estaba volando en nubes.

Yamazaki sabía que se aproximaba el orgasmo de Makoto y estaba ansioso por eso, su propio miembro buscaba el roce de sus caderas contra la cama bajo él y el sabor amargo ácido de la eyaculación del castaño no ayudaron a contraer su propia excitación. Ahora estaba todo listo para el evento final, aprovechó de que el castaño seguía con los últimos espasmos de su liberación y sacó sus dedos del interior, desechó el condón usado para eso y abrió otro nuevo que se resbalaba entre sus manos debido al nerviosismo, no podía equivocarse en nada a partir de ahora. Se colocó más lubricante alrededor de su falo y se posicionó arriba de Makoto.

Ahora era el momento propicio para hacerlo, Tachibana entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió, una calidez inundó su pecho y sintió que podría llorar de felicidad o reír hasta que los músculos de sus mejillas se agarrotaran. Tragó saliva y se posicionó en la entrada ya dilatada y que chorreaba líquido lubricante, quería hacerlo por sobre todas las cosas, pero los nervios le estaban jugando en contra. Su novio llamó su atención abrazándolo de la nada y susurrando en su oído.

—Está bien, te amo.

¿Cómo podía merecerse a ese ángel bajo suyo? Se convertiría en el mejor hombre sobre la tierra solo para merecerlo y hacerlo feliz, se juró que lo amaría hasta el final de sus días y cada uno de ellos le demostraría cuánto lo amaba.

Con su glande ya puesto en la entrada presionó, encontrando más resistencia de la que creía y sintió el cuerpo del nadador de estilo mariposa estremecerse bajo suyo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba y siguió presionando hasta que logró adentrarse. Un grito sofocado le advirtió que a Makoto le dolía y se detuvo, el castaño negó con la cabeza y movió un poco sus caderas para instarle a que continuara. Sousuke ni siquiera había terminado de entrar su punta y ya había tales dificultades, pero no podía rendirse.

Tomó la mano de Makoto que se encontraba escondida en el hueco de su hombro y conectando sus miradas lo besó, dulce y suavemente hasta que volvió a sentir el relajo en el cuerpo de su novio y empujó con un solo movimiento la mayoría de sí mismo. Tachibana gritó y lo mordió hasta que el sabor a fierro de la sangre se diluyó con la saliva de los dos nadadores, había sido un movimiento arriesgado, aunque necesario, ahora se encontraba dentro de su novio y debía ser paciente hasta que este se acostumbrara un poco a su intrusión.

El interior de Makoto era estrecho y cálido, lo ahoga y provocaba, también iba a aprovechar ese tiempo para tranquilizarse, de lo contrario tendría una patética primera impresión como eyaculador precoz. Makoto gimoteaba con los ojos cerrados, era un dolor muy diferente al que pensó que tendría, pero no era insufrible, podía superarlo con algo de tiempo y placer, le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza a Sousuke y este un poco dudoso decidió moverse hacia fuera mas que seguir presionando. Un chillido ya menos agudo escapó de los labios del más bajo que sintió mucho menos dolor que la primera vez y para seguir distrayéndolo de eso, Sousuke tomó el flácido miembro del castaño en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo. También lo llenó de besos mientras se movía imperceptiblemente y el cuerpo bajo él se acostumbraba poco a poco a su tamaño.

—¿Sabes? Si te colocas en cuatro te dolerá menos —le susurró Sousuke.

—Lo sé, pero así puedo abrazarte y mirarte cuanto quiero, Sou.

Eso fue un detonador para Yamazaki, quien se mordía el labio para no precipitarse, pero no pudo evitar aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas y movimientos en el miembro de Makoto, este comenzaba a cambiar el tono de sus gemidos que cada vez eran más placenteros. El castaño no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a no sufrir, pues creía que aún estaba lejos de disfrutar del todo aquello, mas la mano de Sousuke le iba distrayendo de los dolores en su trasero e iba acumulando placer en sus entrañas. La mezcla de sensaciones lo estaba matando y sentía como un nuevo orgasmo se iba acumulando, solo que no podía distinguir debido a qué era. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mejor vista posible:

Sousuke tenía la boca abierta, jadeaba lleno de sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras apretaba sus ojos y una arruga en su ceño se marcaba, en sus fuertes brazos se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al estar en esa pose encima suyo por tanto tiempo y colocando semejante presión y peso sobre sus codos. Makoto si es que no estaba cien por ciento enamorado de él hasta ese momento, lo estaba ahora, era le mejor vista que hubiese tenido, incluso mejor que las de los relevos junto con sus amigos. Se sentía conectado de otra forma mucho más profunda con ese hombre que apenas se movía encima suyo para no dañarlo. Lo amaba y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello.

—Sou…

—Mako… yo… —estaba en su límite y aguantaba por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Makoto lo abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo que hundiera su rostro en su cuello y lo sintió gruñir y tensarse mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles en su oído. El castaño había estado a punto de correrse también con él, pero suponía que era demasiado pronto para ese tipo de cosas, aunque una sonrisa en su rostro apareció cuando sintió el peso del moreno aplastándolo. Luego de unos segundos y con Sousuke todavía encima de él sintió que la mano de Yamazaki seguía sujetándolo con fuerza y volvía a masturbarlo, ahora con la presión del estómago moreno causándole roce y todo lo vivido hizo que se corriera sin mucho esfuerzo. Todo había sido increíble.

Sousuke se levantó lo suficiente para salir de su interior y a Tachibana se le escaparon un par de lágrimas por el dolor ciego que sintió, el moreno se las limpió con un beso que no se detuvo solo en las pestañas, sino que se esparció por sus mejillas, por su nariz, mentón, frente y finalmente en la boca. Si los dos creían que los besos entre ellos eran los mejores del mundo hasta el momento, se dieron cuenta que luego de todo lo vivido hasta los besos tenían otro sabor, uno más maduro y exquisito. Yamazaki cortó el beso mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Makoto y comenzó a moverse de forma raro abajo.

—¿Sousuke? —Makoto hablaba en un susurro debido a que todavía le faltaba el oxígeno— ¿ocurre algo?

—No, solo… —otro movimiento raro y una cara de concentración de Sousuke que desconcertó al castaño—  el condón.

Tachibana no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas, todo su momento romántico se esfumó con algo banal, pero propio de Sousuke, incluso en esas circunstancias lo estaba cuidando y encargándose de su comodidad. Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras seguía riendo y lo atrapó como pudo con las piernas, el moreno también se contagió de su risa y tiró lo que tenía en la mano hacia el basurero y cayó completamente agotado sobre su novio.

—Sousuke…

—Makoto… —un beso en su hombro— ¿dolió mucho? Lo siento, hubo un momento en que no pude detenerme y tampoco logré hacer que te corrieras mientras estaba dentro tuyo, si te duele mucho puedo traerte hielo, hacerte un masaje o tal vez…

—¡Sousuke! —lo regañó el castaño—. Ha sido increíble, mucho mejor de lo que pensé que podría ser la primera vez, en verdad no creí ver fuegos artificiales, pero al menos el dolor fue soportable y en un momento de verdad estaba comenzando a gustarme.

—Lo siento, te prometo que la próxima vez será todo mucho mejor.

Makoto besó su nariz y sonriendo mientras le devolvía su abrazo y se acurrucaba en una posición en donde su trasero no doliera, pero pudiese tocar lo más posible a Sousuke, le preguntó:

—¿Quién dijo que la próxima vez volverías a ser tu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Its me :3 
> 
> Primero que nada: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Esta historia ha llegado a su final, y si bien era un reto de escribir un drabble durante 28 días, yo terminé escribiendo un oneshot y me demoré casi un año, pero finalmente terminé y le añadí este (estos) extras. 
> 
> Me tomé mi tiempo en escribir detalladamente la primera vez de estos dos y fue porque principalmente las cosas en la realidad son así, quise hacerlo de una forma realista pues a veces me molestan que adornen y endulcen tanto la primera vez cuando en verdad no es así. Y pido disculpas porque yo misma he caído en esos errores. 
> 
> Espero que no haya sido demasiado detallado y haya herido la sensibilidad de alguien. Aunque a nivel personal creo que quedó bastante bien
> 
> Y bueno, como ya dije, esta historia terminó y me duele mucho, ¿por qué? porque se convirtió en la historia favorita de las que he escrito, no tiene drama y solo es fluff, tiene todo el amor que mis bebés se merecen y logré desarrollar headcanons de ellos y fui feliz.
> 
> De verdad espero que les haya gustado aunque fuese un poco esta historia, y si llegaron hasta acá leyendo, pues infinitas gracias totales por su apoyo, tiempo y cariño. 
> 
> Los amo
> 
>  
> 
> P.D: ¡Feliz navidad 2018!


End file.
